Salvándome' traducción de TheIrishGilmore
by FicTranslator
Summary: El destino había llevado a Quinn a los brazos de la chica que siempre había estado a su lado, Rachel Berry. Pero, cuando el mundo le dé a Rachel un golpe fatal, ¿tendrá Quinn la fuerza necesaria para ganar la peor batalla de sus vidas?
1. Capítulo 1

A/N: Esta es una traducción de Saving Me, de TheIrishGilmore. Según la autora en esta historia lo de Beth nunca ocurrió y transcurre durante la tercera temporada, Raquel y Quinn son séniors y están juntas.

Éste es el primer fic largo que voy a traducir, y también el primer Faberry. La historia aún no está completa, pero van por cerca de cuarenta capítulos, por lo que, dependiendo de la recepción que tenga, continuaré traduciendo o no.

¡Suerte! :D

* * *

Mientras miraba la habitación donde estaban sus compañeros del Glee Club, Quinn sonrió para sí misma al verlos entablar una fiera batalla de Guitar Hero World Tour. Habiendo superado la decepción inicial de haber quedado decimosegundos en los Nacionales y habiendo intimado durante el verano, el grupo entero se había encontrado pasando cada vez más tiempo juntos fuera de los confines de la sala del coro del Glee. Dos años antes, Quinn Fabray se hubiera reído de cualquier sugerencia de que llegaría a ser amiga de unos inadaptados como estos. Después de todo, ella era la abeja reina, la capitana de los Cheerios, la jefa definitiva. Sólo el ser vista caminando por el mismo pasillo con tales marginados hubiera sido considerado un suicidio social.

Ahora, mientras estaba sentada apoyada en la vitrina de madera que albergaba las numerosas fotografías de la familia Puckerman, dando un sorbo de su agua embotellada, supo muy en el fondo que unirse al Glee Club, por la razón que fuera, había sido una de las mejores decisiones que jamás había tomado. Una decisión que la había cambiado para mejor, que la había hecho _querer_ ser mejor. Pero sobre todo, la había llevado a los brazos de la persona con quien Quinn pensaba estar destinada a pasar el resto de su vida. Malditos sean los romances de instituto, esto era amor, pero no cualquier clase de amor, era verdadero amor, y no importaba lo que sus padres cristianos y cerrados de mente pensaran, nunca se iba a alejar de ello.

- Tío, das asco en esto. He visto a gente con un solo brazo jugar mejor que tú, - le llegó la voz de Puck, quien le dio un empujón a Finn, ganándose una mirada asesina del extrañamente alto quarterback.

- Vale, ¿de qué os quejáis vosotras dos? Echaos para allá. Voy a enseñar a las señoritas cómo se hace, - Santana se interpuso chasqueando los dedos y recogió la guitarra de la consola desechada de Finn.

Quinn estaba a punto de interceder con una aguda a la vez que justa observación de que la única cuerda que Santana había arrancado en su vida era la de un tanga de hilo cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó a una morena del tamaño de una pinta cruzar la puerta principal y colgar el abrigo en el perchero.

- ¡Judío buenorro en la casa y no lo digo por mí!, - gritó Puck cuando vio a Rachel entrar.

Una vez ella llegó al salón, Quinn no pudo contener la sonrisa que trepaba por su cara. Su corazón se aceleró un poco por la anticipación, mientras esperaba que su novia, sí, _su_ novia, llegara hasta donde ella estaba. Mientras Rachel saludaba a todo el mundo en su elocuentemente alegre forma, se dio la vuelta para ver si podía divisar a Quinn, y cuando su mirada cayó sobre la preciosa rubia que estaba a unos metros de distancia, sus ojos del color del chocolate se iluminaron y se excusó para salir de la conversación que ella misma, Kurt y Mercedes estaban teniendo, cruzando rápidamente la habitación hacia los brazos de la mujer a la que había estado deseando ver.

- Oye, tú, - dijo Rachel dándole a Quinn un suave pico en los labios y acurrucándose en el cálido abrazo en el que estaba enredada.

- Oye, tú también. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Tú nunca te retrasas por nada, - preguntó Quinn, burlándose juguetonamente de la necesidad de su novia de llegar en hora hasta para las cosas más insignificantes.

Rachel suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en la razón por la cual había, ciertamente, llegado tarde a la reunión del Glee Club:

- Me sentía un poco mal antes, así que me eché una siesta y me olvidé completamente de programar la alarma en el teléfono para despertarme, y cuando finalmente lo hice, papá insistió en que tomase un poco de la sopa especial de mi abuela para asegurarse de que mi estómago estaba lo suficientemente lleno para ir a una fiesta, - introdujo en un solo aliento.

- Rach, si estás mala, deberías haberte quedado en casa, - dijo Quinn con una mirada de preocupación a la vez que frotaba los brazos de la otra chica, que estaban rodeando su cintura.

- No, estoy bien. Me raspa un poco la garganta, probablemente por aquel número de Broadway que el señor Shue quiso que hiciera en Glee la semana pasada. Estoy bien, te lo prometo, - dijo Rachel intentando asegurar tanto a sí misma como a la chica en sus brazos de que su salud estaba bien.

Mirando a los ojos de la morena, Quinn pudo ver que la incertidumbre estaba ahí, pero lo dejó por Rachel, recordando la vez que tuvo laringitis.

- Vale, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal otra vez, me lo dices y te llevo a casa, - dijo arqueando su famosa ceja Fabray, y vio a su novia asentir con la cabeza.

Después de finalmente convencer a Quinn de que estaba bien, y añadiendo unos apasionados besos utilizados para evitar que le siguiera haciendo preguntas, las dos chicas se unieron al grupo. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la gloria de derrotar a Finn en un juego en el que proclamaba ser el campeón, sólo para averiguar que su coordinación con los videojuegos era tan mala como la de su baile. Cuando todos se sentaron para discutir ideas de canciones para el siguiente encargo del Glee, Quinn disfrutó de la sensación de Rachel acurrucada a su lado, estando sentadas en el sofá cerca de Kurt y Blaine. Era un sentimiento de pura felicidad, un sentimiento de seguridad que la hacía sentirse segura siempre que estaba en los brazos de su novia. Algo que nunca había obtenido de nadie más en la vida. Ni siquiera de sus propios padres. Por primera vez, Quinn Fabray estaba verdaderamente feliz, y se lo debía todo a la morena de los ojos de cierva, que le mostraba más amor del nunca había conocido.

* * *

Los pasillos del William McKinley eran un zumbido de ruido y acción mientras que los deportistas se lanzaban una pelota de fútbol por encima de la cabeza de los estudiantes y las animadoras más jóvenes flirteaban casi ofensivamente con algunas de las estrellas del deporte, pero no era eso lo que llamó la atención de Quinn al caminar por el pasillo. Había sido el obvio gesto de la mano de la líder del grupo de las Cheerios junior indicando a un jugador de fútbol que instigara un ataque de granizados. El gesto mandó un escalofrío por la espina de Quinn al darse cuenta de que la chica a la que estaba mirando era un calco, una clara representación de la chica que ella solía ser. Pero no fue eso lo que causó que se metamorfoseara en el modo 'soy la puta jefa', fue el hecho de que la persona a quien iba dirigido el granizado era _su_ novia.

Habiéndose dado cuenta de que la cabeza de Rachel estaba hundida en su taquilla, sin duda ubicando estratégicamente todos sus libros en orden para sus clases del día, Quinn, acelerando el paso, interceptó al jugador de fútbol y golpeó su mano, devolviéndole todo el granizado antes de que se acercara lo más mínimo a su objetivo planeado. Girando sobre sus talones, Quinn lanzó a la pija animadora más joven la mirada de ser la jefa más letal que pudo conseguir. Estas chicas pensaban que estaban en la cúspide de la jerarquía de la escuela, pero Quinn Fabray estaba a punto de tirarlas del pedestal de una patada.

- ¿Crees que porque os pavoneáis por aquí en vuestros uniformes, con vuestro pelo rubio falso y vuestra risa falsa y vuestras faldas cortas, tenéis el derecho de ser unas zorras con quien queráis siempre que consigáis una sonrisa del cabeza hueca del deportista que sólo quiere utilizaros?, - le gruñó Quinn a la chica que estaba delante de ella, quien no podía ocultar su sorpresa al ser reprendida por su antigua capitana de las animadoras. – Si tú o cualquiera de tus perras animadoras se atreve a mirar a Rachel Berry, créeme, acabaré con vosotras.

Con esto, Quinn le echó una última mirada mortal a cada una de las calcadas rubias y se fue, haciéndoles recordar que a pesar de que ya no fuera más una Cheerio, todavía era una fuerza con la que había que vérselas.

Una vez que Quinn se volvió a fijar en Rachel, se dio cuenta de que su novia se había mantenido completamente ajena al alboroto que se había formado a apenas unos metros de ella, para el alivio de la rubia. Aunque los ataques diarios con granizados a Rachel habían perdurado durante la mayoría de su tiempo en la escuela, se habían suavizado desde que su relación con la ex abeja reina se había hecho pública, pero no había tenido éxito en hacerla completamente inmune a los ataques a escondidas de parte de las animadoras y los deportistas que ocurrían cuando Quinn no estaba por allí para defender su honor. Lo cual causaba bastante angustia en la chica rubia siempre que tenía que ayudar a Rachel a lavarse el pelo en el baño de las chicas.

También le hacía un profundo daño a Quinn el saber que una vez ella misma había sido la única perpetradora de la mayoría de la tristeza de la morena. Esto era motivo de discordia entre ellas. Mientras que Rachel le había asegurado en incontables ocasiones que la había perdonado, en el fondo Quinn no quería el perdón, sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida compensándola. Quería probar a Rachel que ella misma era digna de ser su novia; incluso aunque la otra chica le había dejado claro que no era necesario, era algo que ella necesitaba hacer.

- Eh, amor, - susurró Quinn en el oído de Rachel envolviendo la cintura de la morena con un brazo posesivo y plantándole un beso en el lado del cuello. Notando que la chica entre sus brazos sonreía por el gesto, Quinn la soltó y la movió para apoyarla sobre las taquillas para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Hola… - La voz de Rachel se apagó mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente al sentirse momentáneamente caer en la oscuridad, temblando ligeramente al caer sobre las taquillas para buscar apoyo.

- Rach, - la preocupación se entremezcló en la voz de Quinn al brincar para tomar a la otra chica protectoramente entre sus brazos y mantenerla en pie. – Dios mío, ¿estás bien? – preguntó una vez que su novia recuperó la compostura.

De una simple mirada en los ojos avellanados de Quinn, Rachel pudo ver la preocupación que abarcaban. Se la veía aterrada, como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir. Agarrándose en los brazos de la otra chica, Rachel se irguió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. Supongo que giraría la cabeza demasiado rápido y me marearía un poco, - razonó Rachel al darse cuenta de que la preocupación que había inundado la cara antes sonriente de Quinn seguía ahí. – Cariño, estoy bien, en serio. Sólo sigo sintiéndome un poco mal. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Viendo la mirada determinada que la diva le estaba dirigiendo para que dejara el asunto, Quinn lo dejó ir de mala gana, pero se hizo una nota mental de prestar una atención extra a su chica durante el resto del día y después, si fuera necesario.

- Si te pasa otra vez quiero que te vayas directamente a la enfermería, - dijo, a lo cual Rachel sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación de que alguien se preocupara tanto por su bienestar. – Te lo digo en serio, Rach. No quiero salir de clase para enterarme por otros de que te has desmayado o algo así. Si te vuelve a pasar, vas a ir a la enfermería.

Quinn terminó deslizando la mano suavemente por el sedoso pelo castaño antes de bajar la mano y dejarla en la cintura de Rachel, sin preocuparse de las miradas que recibía provenientes de sus compañeros de escuela.

- Vale, te lo prometo, - replicó mientras jugaba con un botón de la rebeca de la otra chica. Echándole un vistazo a su reloj, tuvo que admitir que era hora de irse a su siguiente clase.

Se desenredó renuentemente de los brazos de Quinn y sacó el libro de geometría de su taquilla, lo cerró y se volvió hacia la preciosa rubia cuya mirada no se había apartado de ella en ningún momento.

- Así que, ¿nos vemos en el Glee después?, - preguntó Rachel.

Sabía con seguridad que Quinn estaría allí, sólo quería retrasar al máximo la hora de ir a clase, para poder estar más tiempo con su novia. Notando la necesidad de reafirmación de la morena, Quinn asintió con la cabeza confirmándolo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Rachel plantó un beso en la mejilla de la otra, y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, notó la mano de su novia tirando de ella para que se diera la vuelta, a lo cual obedeció.

- Te he dicho en serio lo de ir a ver a la enfermera. Al momento de que sientas que algo va mal, ve. – La actitud firme de Quinn fue recibida con un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su novia, pero la mirada en sus ojos sugería que se lo había tomado en serio y que haría lo que le había dicho.

- Vale, te veré en el Glee, - con esto, Rachel retomó su camino, con su mano persistente detrás de ella mientras que se separaba lentamente de la sujeción de Quinn, anticipando ansiosamente el momento en el que se reunirían.

* * *

La clase de historia parecía ser una lata para Quinn. No es que no le gustara la asignatura, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que compartía la clase con Puck y que, aunque él había probado en más de una ocasión tener un corazón generoso en el Glee Club, seguía arreglándoselas para actuar puerilmente el resto del tiempo. Quinn no estaba segura de cuánto más podría escucharlo quejarse por haber sido rechazado por Lauren. Suficiente era suficiente. Afortunadamente, los dioses estaban de su parte y el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase y de la escuela por aquel día finalmente sonó. Recogiendo sus cosas, se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación ignorando la petición del profesor de que esperaran para poder pasarle los deberes.

En ese mismo momento, a Quinn no le podrían haber preocupado menos los deberes de la escuela, estaba más preocupada por localizar a su novia para asegurarse de que no había perdido el conocimiento durante la clase. El incidente ocurrido antes junto a las taquillas había desarrollado un arrollador sentimiento de preocupación en la rubia, y su cabeza no descansaría hasta que encontrara a Rachel y viera por si misma que estaba bien. Después de tirar los contenidos de su última clase en su taquilla, Quinn dio un pequeño rodeo hasta la enfermería, sólo para comprobar si había algo de lo que preocuparse. Cuando vio que no había ningún ocupante en la habitación, continuó su camino hasta la sala del coro, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre la pequeña diva que la esperaba sentada en la primera fila.

Tras entrar en la habitación, Quinn se sentó firmemente en la silla contigua a Rachel y le sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rachel y colocando sus manos unidas en su regazo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta de que la chica normalmente tan estirada, tenía su mano apretada y los ojos cerrados, con la mano libre presionada contra su estómago. Justo cuando Quinn iba a hablar, el señor Schuester entró en la habitación y la interrumpió:

- Vale, quería empezar dándoos la bienvenida de nuevo a todos. Sé que el año pasado fue duro, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este. Creo que realmente podríamos hacerlo esta vez. Así que, ¿por qué no empezamos ya con… - La voz de Will desapareció cuando advirtió la mano levantada de su cocapitana del Glee.

- ¿Sí, Rachel? – dijo sumiendo que iba a ser el discurso de pura palabrería sobre las canciones que ella estimaba apropiadas para la inminente competición de las Seccionales. En lugar de eso, se sorprendió de encontrar una cara pálida devolviéndole la mirada, con un aspecto perdido e incómodo.

- Señor Shue, por favor, ¿puedo salir de la clase? No me siento bien, -preguntó.

Will asintió con la cabeza preocupado y vio cómo la joven prácticamente corría para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Rach! – la llamó Quinn saltando del asiento a la vez que hacía gestos hacia la puerta hasta que el entrenador del Glee aprobó que la siguiera.

Al salir al pasillo, Quinn oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño de su izquierda al cerrarse, y se apresuró en esa dirección en búsqueda de su novia.

Empujando para abrir la puerta, le llegó el sonido de las arcadas desde el último urinario. Quinn corrió hacia el otro extremo del baño y empujó la puerta para descubrir a Rachel arrodillada y encorvada sobre la taza del váter. Quinn entró rápidamente y sujetó el pelo con suavidad, quitándolo del medio, y con la mano libre, acarició reconfortantemente la espalda de la morena. Una vez que Rachel había terminado, se levantó y aceptó el pañuelo que Quinn le daba para limpiarse la boca. Al salir, Quinn agarró algunas toallitas de papel y las puso bajo el grifo del agua fría, y después miró de arriba abajo a Rachel, mientras ella se daba toquecitos con los pañuelos por la frente, con un quejido escapándose de sus labios por la fría sensación.

- ¿Estás bien ya? ¿Quieres que vaya a por el señor Shue o algo? – preguntó Quinn apoyando una mano en el lavabo y sujetando la mano de su novia en la otra, incapaz de esconder la preocupación que se enlazaba con cada palabra.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba a la otra chica, sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas después de su episodio de vómitos.

- No, ¿p-puedes llevarme a casa? No tengo ningunas ganas de volver al Glee Club, - preguntó y apretó las manos de su novia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Haría cualquier cosa por Rachel, llevarla a casa era algo que hacía por placer; no hacía falta que se lo pidiera.

- Claro, - dijo Quinn tomando la cara de su novia entre las manos y besando su frente antes de alcanzar sus labios con los suyos.

Al bajar Quinn las manos al cuello de Rachel, se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Separándose del beso, Quinn bajó la mirada a donde estaban sus manos puestas, frunciendo el ceño preocupada al mirar a los ojos chocolate de la diva.

- Dios mío, Rach, tienes las glándulas muy inflamadas. ¿Has ido a ver a un médico? – preguntó Quinn recorriendo el cuello de la otra chica suavemente con los dedos para palparlo por completo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza tímidamente, negando, y bajó la mirada al lavabo. Aunque Quinn quería reñirla por no cuidar mejor su salud, no pudo. Recordó lo asustada que Rachel había estado cuando le dijeron que tendrían que quitarle las amígdalas. La idea de que se le dañaran las cuerdas vocales la aterrorizaba. Pero lo que Quinn estaba tocando no era normal, y por su cuenta decidió asegurarse de que a Rachel la vería un médico.

- Voy a llamar a un médico para ver si te puedo conseguir una cita para hoy. Les diré que es una emergencia si hace falta, - dijo la rubia metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el móvil. Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue efectivamente interrumpida por un dedo que se agitaba frente a su casa. – Y nada de 'peros', lo voy a hacer quieras o no, - terminó Quinn poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja y esperando una respuesta.

Al volverse Rachel al lavabo para lavarse las manos, Quinn no pudo evitar notar lo frágil que su novia parecía realmente. La preocupaba. Recientemente también le había llamado la atención el que Rachel había perdido peso.

Al principio Quinn lo había achacado a las horas extra que su novia había pasado ensayando baile durante el verano, pero ahora se estaba empezando a preguntar si habría algo más serio en juego. En momentos como este, podría desgañitarse contra Rachel por ser tan irresponsable con su salud. En lo que correspondía a Quinn, Rachel podría mover cielo y tierra para asegurarse de que se estaba cuidando, y habitualmente se preguntaba por qué la diva no podía hacer lo mismo por sí misma. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando, Rachel estaba enferma, y Quinn estaba decidida a conseguirle un médico lo más pronto posible para averiguar por qué.


	2. Capítulo 2

A/N: Este capítulo es bastante largo, pero importantísimo para la trama. Siento deciros a los que estéis siguiendo la historia que es poco probable que pueda postear el tercer capítulo tan rápido como lo he hecho con este. Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a Pao Vargas por hacer la primera review de la historia y a laars15 por insistir en que continuara traduciéndola :)

¡Suerte!

* * *

Quinn Fabray era muchas cosas. Lista, guapa, con talento artístico, increíblemente leal a la gente por la que más se preocupaba. Pero la paciencia no se contaba como una de esas cosas, al menos no si había médicos de por medio, y el hecho de que Rachel era la que necesitaba la asistencia médica no estaba ayudando a calmar su inquietud. Estaba preocupada por su novia porque sabía que si algo iba muy mal, Rachel quedaría destrozada, y Quinn no podría soportar mirar sus perfectos ojos marrones y ver un corazón roto. La diva poseía una de las actitudes vitales más optimistas, y era cierto que cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, era ella la que solía levantarle el ánimo a los demás.

Pero la cosa era que Rachel era una joven increíblemente delicada, y que aunque intentaba dar la imagen de ser fuerte e invencible, Quinn sabía mejor que nadie que todo lo que la morena quería en el fondo era ser aceptada, y sentirse protegida de las duras realidades del mundo. Y eso era exactamente lo que Quinn hacía. Mantenía a Rachel alejada del daño. Tenía el corazón de la otra chica muy cerca del suyo, y lo protegía como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo, porque para Quinn lo era, y la idea de que cualquier cosa pudiera hacer que se rompiera la asustaba más que nada en el mundo.

Sentada en la sala de espera con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos, su hilo de pensamientos fue roto por la entrada de una enfermera quien se dirigió directamente a donde ella estaba sentada.

- ¿Eres Quinn? – preguntó la enfermera.

Era una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo corto y castaño y una sonrisa amable en la cara. Mirando hacia arriba, Quinn asintió con la cabeza formando con los labios la palabra 'sí' y vio cómo la mujer le hacía un gesto para que la siguiera.

- El doctor ha terminado de examinarla, si quieres puedes entrar con tu amiga en el despacho, - explicó la enfermera cuando Quinn cruzó la puerta y la siguió por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la enfermera golpeó con los nudillos y la abrió, permitiéndole a la joven que se situaba detrás de ella el paso.

Una vez que Quinn había entrado en la habitación, su mirada cayó inmediatamente sobre Rache, que estaba sentaba junto al gran escritorio de roble frente a la ventana. Quinn se dirigió a la silla vacía y le sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano abierta de la morena para darle un apretón de ánimo, esperando aliviar algo de la tensión que descargaba su peso sobre los hombros de la diva.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? – preguntó finalmente Quinn, esperando conseguir una respuesta.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas.

- Nada aún, terminó de examinarme y me dijo que esperara aquí afuera.

Oyendo el miedo en la voz temblorosa de Rachel, Quinn se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar la cara de su novia con la mano libre, atrayéndola hacia sí para presionar un beso de consuelo en su sien.

Antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera decir otra palabra, el médico, un hombre alto con pelo canoso apareció de la consulta con un archivador bajo el brazo. Saludando a las dos chicas adolescentes que se sentaban en su despacho con un gesto de la cabeza, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo jóvenes e inocentes que parecían, aunque extrañamente, poseían una madurez que parecía pasar sus años.

- Siento haberos tenido esperando, tuve que hacer algunas llamadas, - dijo acomodándose en su silla rotatoria de cuero, que era casi tan grande como él mismo.

Situó el archivador en la mesa, lo abrió y ojeó las notas que había tomado, entonces lo cerró otra vez, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

- Rachel, el examen que he llevado a cabo da claros indicios de que hay algunas anormalidades en tus glándulas. Esto, junto con la lista de síntomas que me describiste, bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no estoy preocupado, - explicó el médico, y cuando paró, se dio cuenta de que los nudillos de la morena se habían puesto blancos de apretar la mano de la otra chica.

Su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a la bonita chica rubia que se sentaba junto a ella, buscando en ella algún signo o expresión de incomodidad debido al fuerte agarrón al que estaba siendo sometida su mano. Sorprendentemente, no vio nada más que compasión y empatía, viendo que ella usaba su mano libre para acariciar tranquilizadoramente el dorso de la mano de la otra chica. Era como si fuese ajena a cualquier otra persona o incluso al mundo que había alrededor de ella.

- Ya lo he arreglado todo para que te hagan más pruebas mañana por la mañana en el hospital. Nos darán una mejor idea de lo que está pasando. También he llamado a tus padres para informarles de esta consulta y de lo que pasará mañana. Sé que Leroy es el jefe de médicos del hospital general de Lima, así que estoy seguro de que podrá tirar de unos cuantos hilos y tener los resultados para mañana por la tarde, - dijo el médico intentando darle un poco de tranquilidad a la chica haciéndole saber que no tendría que esperar días para averiguar su diagnóstico.

Aun así, la mirada de pánico que estaba enterrada en la cara de las chicas desde el principio de la conversación sólo parecía haber crecido en intensidad al intentar ella luchar con todo su ser para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Alejándose del médico, Rachel subió la vista hacia los ojos avellana de la otra chica, quien la había estado mirando solo a ella, con una mirada suplicante al borde de las lágrimas, pidiéndole que hiciera la pregunta que necesitaba hacer, sin decir una palabra. Y como siempre, Quinn supo cuál era la pregunta simplemente leyéndola en la cara de Rachel.

- En esas pruebas, ¿hay algún procedimiento en particular que tengan que seguir? – preguntó la rubia, sabiendo que su novia temía cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar potencialmente sus cuerdas vocales.

Cantar era la vida para Rachel. Es lo que la había definido toda su vida, y no ser capaz de hacerlo la destrozaría sin posibilidad de reparación. Rachel solía decirle a Quinn que mientras estuvieran juntas, nada más importaba, y aunque Quinn sabía que la diva la quería con todo su corazón, también sabía que ella no era su único amor. Pero a Quinn le parecía bien. La música era una parte muy grande de la identidad de Rachel, una parte que hacía que a la rubia se le cayera la baba cada vez que la otra se levantaba para actuar en el Glee Club.

- Probablemente tendrán que hacerte una biopsia mañana. No es un procedimiento médico mayor, no tendrás que entrar en el quirófano, sino que te lo harán en una consulta, y te pondrán una inyección para evitar que sientas ningún dolor o molestia, - dijo el médico, volviendo su atención hacia la paciente.

La cabeza de Rachel estaba agachada, y hacía lo máximo posible por no llorar, pero el movimiento inquieto de su mano libre mostraba lo nerviosa que la ponía todo esto.

- Rachel, sé que esto parece mucho que aguantar, pero en cuestiones de tu salud, es mejor prevenir que curar.

Quinn asintió a esa última declaración. Aunque estaba muy segura del hecho de que su pequeña diva estaba volviéndose loca en silencio, y probablemente diciéndose a sí misma que nada de esto era necesario, Quinn podía ver en la mirada pensativa del rostro del médico que él sabía que esto era más serio de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero, como todos los médicos, se negaba a hacer un diagnóstico hasta que hubiera pruebas suficientes para respaldarlo. Mientras que Rachel estaba distraída a propósito para no saber lo fuerte que era el asunto, Quinn pudo sentir que se le hacían nudos en el estómago cuando cientos de situaciones, a cada cual peor que la anterior, recorrían su ya sobrecargada mente.

Rachel necesitaba hacerse pruebas. En un hospital de verdad. Le iba a hacer una biopsia. Era un hecho que algo iba realmente mal, y Quinn no parecía ser capaz de rebajar el creciente miedo de que su relación con la chica a la que claramente tanto quería, estuviera a punto de encontrarse con su primer gran obstáculo. La pregunta era, ¿cómo de grande? ¿Era algo sobre lo que podían pasar juntas? ¿O era algo que probaría ser demasiado grande para que su joven amor adolescente sobreviviera? Mientras que los pensamientos de Quinn corrían a mil por hora en su cansado cerebro, fue repentinamente arrancada de ellos cuando sintió que la mano de Rachel se liberaba de la suya y ella se levantaba.

Recordando finalmente dónde estaba, y después de juntar su compostura, Quinn siguió a su novia y se levantó, las dos sacudiendo la mano del médico a la vez que él le entregaba a Rachel una nota en papel con la hora de su cita en el hospital a la mañana siguiente. La pequeña morena le dirigió una sonrisa débil mientras Quinn observaba desde su posición justo al lado de donde había estado sentada unos momentos antes. Cuando Rachel se dio la vuelta y salió, ella la siguió por la puerta, y cuando estaban en el pasillo, se pudo al lado de Rachel y deslizó su mano en la pequeña y morena mano de la otra, y le dio un apretón firme mirando en esos grandes ojos castaños y acuosos.

Una vez habían salido y estaban cerca del coche de Quinn, Rachel no pudo soportarlo más. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió al liberar unos sollozos para partir un corazón que habían estado amenazando con salir desde que el médico había empezado a hablar. Dándose la vuelta y dejando de abrir la puerta, Quinn se quedó alarmada cuando vio el estado en que su chica estaba. Dejó las llaves en el bolsillo y atrajo a la diva a sus brazos para abrazarla, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por el largo pelo castaño y ondulado, y la meció de izquierda a derecha, intentando suavizar las lágrimas de la chica que caían libremente.

- Shhh, Rach, todo va a salir bien. Estoy aquí, - susurró Quinn en el oído de la chica bajita, intentando suprimir el ligero temblor de su voz dándole suaves besos, sólo para encontrar que ella misma también estaba batallando la amenaza de las lágrimas.

Sin querer que Rachel viera la preocupación que estaba grabada en su cara, Quinn apretó su abrazo tanto que prácticamente se habían convertido en una persona. Rachel empezó a tranquilizarse, y a Quinn le preguntó que quisiera liberarse del abrazo. No quería que la morena que estaba encerrada en sus brazos viera lo asustada que estaba. En lugar de eso, sintió la calidez de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y abrazándola igualmente fuerte, enviando un breve latigazo de alivio a la rubia.

Mirando hacia arriba, Quinn se dio cuenta de las miradas que les dirigía la gente que pasaba, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad intentando echarle un vistazo a la morena que lloraba a la que abrazaba. Dándose cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba Rachel al mundo exterior y lo vulnerable que se sentía, los instintos protectores de Quinn se activaron, y guiaron a la chica al coche, sujetando la puerta del copiloto, y esperó hasta que estaba sentada con seguridad antes de cerrarla y de dirigirse al asiento del conductor. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Quinn sacó las llaves y las puso en el arranque, puso el coche en marcha y desaparcó, dirigiéndose a la casa de los Berry.

Quinn apartó la atención de la carretera para mirar la cara sombría de la chica que se sentaba junto a ella. La chica que le cortaba el aliento cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Únicamente esta vez, sus ojos no se encontraron. Rachel estaba atrapada en un estado de aturdimiento mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Desde la palanca del coche, Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y entrelazó sus dedos. Atrajo sus manos unidas hacia ella misma, bajó la cabeza y presionó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano morena que estaba sujetando. La sensación de los labios cálidos y el cosquilleo que evocaba, desencadenó algo dentro de Rachel por primera vez desde que habían dejado la consulta del médico. Era un sentimiento de familiaridad, de seguridad, de amor. Algo que Rachel sólo sentía cuando la besaba la chica que se había convertido en su mundo.

- Tengo miedo, Quinn, - dijo Rachel en una voz que era sólo un poco más fuerte que un suspiro, aderezada con algo que sólo podía ser descrita como inseguridad en su forma más elevada.

Volviendo la cara de la carretera, Quinn miró hacia los ojos castaños y perdidos que estaban fijos en ella, sintiendo que un trozo de su corazón se rompía. Sólo quería decirle a Rachel que todo saldría bien. Que no había nada de lo que tener miedo. Pero Quinn no podía librarse de la mirada intencionada que había compartido con el médico antes, en su despacho. La mirada que decía más que lo que las palabras podían. La mirada que le dijo que 'esto' era más serio que lo que quería creer. Pero no podía compartir sus preocupaciones con Rachel. No podía mirar a esos grandes ojos castaños y aumentar el miedo. No, Quinn tenía que ser fuerte, hacía falta que fuera fuerte. Por Rachel.

- Vale, escúchame, - dijo Quinn apretando más fuerte la mano de la otra chica y acercándola a su pecho. Rachel miró a sus manos unidas que estaban sujetas sobre el corazón la chica rubia y sintió que su respiración se aceleraba por la intimidad del gesto, disfrutando la sensación del ritmo pulsante debajo de sus manos. Entonces, volvió a mirar a los ojos avellana que de debatían entre mirar a la carretera y mirarla a ella. Y entonces, la voz ronca que surgió de su lado captó de nuevo su atención. – Rach, voy a estar aquí para ti. No importa lo que pase. Sea lo que sea lo que muestren las pruebas, nos enfrentaremos a ello juntos. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo, - dijo Quinn apretando la mano de Rachel más cerca de su pecho, esperando que el intenso latido de su corazón indicara lo en serio que iba.

Rachel no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se reclinó en el hombro de Quinn durante el resto del camino, que transcurrió en completo silencio. Las dos encontraban reconfortante la presencia de la otra. Una vez llegaron a la propiedad de los Berry, Quinn acompañó a Rachel a la puerta, acarició la mandíbula de la morera con las palmas de las manos mientras la besaba con tanta pasión y convicción como le fue posible, decidida a probarle a Rachel que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Quinn se apartó de mala gana, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Rachel.

- Estaré mañana allí, en el hospital. ¿Vale? – dijo Quinn, y sonrió cuando Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Inclinándose otra vez, Rachel besó a la rubia y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndola para que la abrazara. Ansiando el consuelo que sólo Quinn podía darle.

Ninguna de las dos chicas querían separarse, pero la aparición de los padres de Rachel en la puerta delantera apaciguó los ánimos, y con mucha reticencia y fuerza de voluntad, se desenredaron de los brazos de la otra y se giraron hacia los dos hombres. Quinn los saludó con un gesto de la mano y un educado 'hola', a lo cual ellos sonrieron, antes de volver su atención a su hija, por la que estaban claramente preocupados.

- Rachel, cariño, ¿estás bien? Sentimos muchísimo no haber estado contigo en el médico, - dijo Hiram poniendo una mano de consuelo en el hombro de su hija.

- Está bien, papi, fue una decisión de última hora. Quinn lo organizó y estaba allí conmigo. Estaba bien. Además, mañana tengo cita en el hospital por la mañana. Hay que concentrarse en eso ahora, - dijo Rachel, intentando tranquilizar a sus padres.

Ésta estaba muy lejos de la Rachel sobrepasada por el miedo de hacía unos momentos, cuando estaba a solas con Quinn. Pero esa era Rachel Berry en resumen, siempre intentando consolar y tranquilizar a los demás, incluso si ella no conseguía encontrar consuelo en sus propias palabras. Leroy asintió y por primera vez, hablo:

- Vale, bueno, acabamos de empezar la cena. Quinn, ¿contaremos con tu agradable compañía esta noche? – preguntó bajando la mirada hacia la rubia que sujetaba las manos de su niñita.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza:

- Me encantaría, pero tendría que irme. Mi madre se estará preguntando dónde he estado toda la tarde. Pero gracias por la oferta, - replicó Quinn, maldiciéndose en silencio. Ciertamente, tenía que irse a casa, pero la parte en la que su madre estaba realmente preocupada por su paradero era una completa mentira.

Por aquél entonces, su madre probablemente iría por la tercera copa de vino después de haber terminado de trabajar, y seguramente se encontraría en un estado de alegría para cuando Quinn llegara. Seguro que se produciría la incomodidad del breve 'hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el día' seguida muy de cerca por una discusión sobre la relación de Quinn con Rachel, pero aparte de eso, el que la rubia estuviera en cada o no para la hora de la cena, no importaba mucho. Para Quinn, su casa era sólo ladrillos y agua, y era por eso por lo que seguramente apreciaba tanto la compañía de los Berry, quienes mostraban de qué iba lo de la vida en familia realmente. Ellos mimaban a Rachel, y siendo dos hombres gay, aceptaban más que bien su relación. Aunque lo que eso era, no estaba segura. Ninguna de las dos chicas utilizaban etiquetas para definirse, nunca se habían llamado gay o lesbiana o incluso bisexual.

A Quinn le atraía Rachel y a Rachel le atraía Quinn, y eso era todo lo que importaba. El hecho de que hubiera o no una etiqueta para ello era irrelevante, mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra, estaban felices. Dándose cuenta de que era hora de irse, Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel y tomó sus manos.

- Te llamo después, ¿vale? – dijo mirando esos ojos castaños que hacían que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

- Vale, - replicó Rachel, y con esa simple respuesta, Quinn inclinó la cabeza al nivel de la de Rachel y capturó sus labios con los suyos, recordando no utilizar la lengua delante de los padres de Rachel, que estaban dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado, educadamente, y con esto, se apartaron y Quinn les dijo adiós.

Después de subirse al coche, Quinn esperó hasta que todos los Berry habían entrado en la casa antes de arrancar el coche y dar la vuelta en el camino. Conduciendo de camino a cada casi automáticamente, Quinn fue sobrepasada por la emoción, al darse cuenta que por primera vez en la tarde, estaba finalmente sola para reflexionar sobre los eventos del día, y estaba encontrando dificultad en aguantarse. Aunque esperaba que todo fuera bien en el hospital, no podía evitar preocuparse de que la salud de su novia pudiera estar en serias dudas. Quinn podía lidiar con muchas cosas, podía lidiar con no ser más una Cheerio, podía lidiar con los prejuicios a los que se enfrentaba en casa y en la iglesia por estar en una relación con otra chica. Incluso podía lidiar con tener un padre emocionalmente ausente y una madre alcohólica. Pero no podía lidiar con la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a Rachel.

Ella era _lo mejor_ que le había pasado. No podía imaginarse su vida sin ella. Mucha gente le había dicho que lo que sentía por Rachel era sólo una fase, que era sólo lujuria adolescente o un encaprichamiento, que era un amor infantil y que no pasaría de la escuela secundaria. Pero Quinn sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Rachel era el amor de su vida, y, independientemente de lo que la gente dijera, iban a estar juntas para siempre. Seguramente, al salir esto de una persona de diecisiete años, probablemente sonaba poco realista y un poco inocente, pero en lo que respectaba a Quinn, Rachel era eso para ella. Y nadie podría acercarse nunca. Así que, ¿para qué preocuparse por buscar algo que ya había encontrado?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Quinn estaba conduciendo por su barrio y llegando al camino de su casa. Había luz en el salón, claramente indicando que su madre estaba en casa, probablemente acabándose el vino del mueble bar. Después de unos minutos sentada en el coche, Quinn juntó sus pensamientos y salió, asegurándose de cerrar las puertas. Caminó por el sendero de la entrada y saltó los escalones de la puerta, y después de respirar hondo, entró en el recibidor.

- Quinn, ¿eres tú? – llegó la voz de su madre.

- Sí, mamá, soy yo, - replicó Quinn, y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, su madre apareció desde el salón, con una copa de vino en la mano.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No terminaron las clases hace horas? – se arregló para decir la señora Fabray, aunque con las palabras mal articuladas.

Quinn tuvo que pararse para no poner los ojos en blanco por el hecho de tener una borracha por madre, y en lugar de eso, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

- Rachel lleva enferma un par de días, así que la llevé al médico después de la escuela, - dijo colocando la chaqueta en sus brazos.

La señora Fabray se mofó por la mención del nombre de la morena.

- No sigues viendo a esa chica, ¿verdad Quinn? Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cuándo de te va a pasar esta fasecita? – dijo tomando otro sorbo de agua.

- Rachel no es una fase, mamá. Es mi novia. Acéptalo, - dijo Quinn arqueando la ceja en el estilo clásico de 'soy la puta jefa'.

Claramente cansada de las payasadas de su hija, la señora Fabray volvió los ojos al cielo.

- Venga ya, Quinn. Sólo acuérdate de que el torneo anual de golf es mañana en el club, así que intenta aparentar normalidad delante de los compañeros de tu padre. Lo último que queremos es un escándalo.

Quinn frunció el ceño; le hacía daño el saber que su propia madre no la podía aceptar por ser quien era. Por a quien eligió para tener una relación. Pero no iba a mostrar debilidad.

- No voy a ir. Rachel tiene cita en el hospital y voy a ir con ella, - dijo Quinn.

Podía ver que su madre estaba a punto de poner objeciones, así que antes de que pudiera hablar, Quinn levantó la mano para callarla.

- Y antes de que digas nada, no te estaba pidiendo permiso, sólo te estoy informando por cortesía. Dile 'hola' a los compañeros de papi en el club de mi parte, - terminó Quinn sarcásticamente, girándose sobre sus talones y subiendo por las escaleras, dejando a su madre en un silencio estupefacto debido al tono utilizado.

Al entrar en su habitación, Quinn arrojó la chaqueta en la silla del escritorio y se desplomó en la cama. Mañana sería un día largo. Necesitaba estar bien descansada.

La mañana del día siguiente llegó rápido, muy rápido para Rachel. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, escapándose del sueño mientras el miedo plagaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y ocupaba su mente sin descanso. Haciendo honor a su palabra, Quinn había llamado la noche anterior y se había pasado una buena hora intentando tranquilizar a Rachel. Pero fue inútil. Nada de lo que ella había dicho se había quedado grabado en la mente de la morena. Algunos dirían que estaba siendo demasiado dramática en el asunto. Pero Quinn conocía a Rachel mejor que nadie. Sabía perfectamente las inseguridades que la pequeña diva guardaba bajo la superficie y escondía detrás de la odiosa sonrisa que irritaba a sus compañeros del Glee Club.

Esa era la razón por la cual la rubia se solidarizaba tanto con su situación actual. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar que Rachel realizara su sueño de Broadway la destruiría, y por eso era tan protectora con su novia superestrella. Por eso era por lo que se salía de su camino para hacer cosas como reservar citas para el médico cuando Rachel estaba mala o pasar horas haciendo tareas de música o viendo a la chica ensayar. Porque incluso si la cima de Quinn había sido el estatus de abeja reina que había conseguido en el instituto, sabía que Rachel Berry estaba destinada más allá de los muros de aquella escuela, y sólo por esa razón, estaba decidida a asegurarse de que la chica por la que se preocupaba tanto consiguiera realizar todos sus sueños.

Después de pasar dos horas tumbada despierta en la cama, Rachel supo que no podía retrasar las cosas más. Su cita era a las diez en punto. Aunque estuviera aterrorizada, le molestaría llegar tarde; nunca había llegado tarde a nada en toda su vida, y esta no iba a ser una excepción en su impecable capacidad de mantener los horarios. Salió de la cama, cogió una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua cálida en su piel era calmante y fue una distracción momentánea por la cual estaba agradecida. Después de restregarse cada centímetro cuadrado del cuero, salió de la ducha, se secó, enrolló la toalla alrededor de ella y se puso enfrente del lavabo para lavarse los dientes y usar el hilo dental.

Con todos sus rituales de limpieza terminados, entró en su habitación y procedió a vestirse para el día. Debido al silencio que reinaba en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Quinn no la había llamado, aunque era la primera cosa que solía hacer por las mañanas. Caminó hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió el móvil, vio que tenía un mensaje y lo abrió. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio que era de la chica a la que llamaba 'su mitad buena'. Abrió el mensaje, lo leyó y sonrió.

_Lo siento amor, voy tarde._

_He tenido que hacer una parada técnica._

_Te veré a ti y a tus padres en el hospital._

_Te quiero, Q. xoxo_

Aunque la apenaba que Quinn no fuera con ella hasta el hospital, se consoló con el hecho de que la otra chica tenía la cortesía de mandarle un mensaje para informarle de que iba tarde. Normalmente a Rachel le produciría curiosidad saber por qué llegaba tarde realmente, pero tenía problemas más importante en la mente, y esa información parecía insignificante. Rache deslizó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que había elegido ponerse, cogió la rebeca morada de la cama y bajó por las escaleras, repitiéndose silenciosamente un mantra motivacional para evitar ahogarse.

Una media hora había pasado hablando de cosas banales con sus padres. Ellos habían intentado mantener el ánimo de la chica alto e insistieron en que todo iría bien, y aunque Rachel quería creerles, no podía. Pero tampoco quería que sus padres pensaran que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, así que sonrió educadamente y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, agradeciéndole sus 'alentadoras' palabras. Leroy, el médico de la familia y el jefe de medicina del hospital general de Lima, había decidido irse más temprano para poder asegurarse de que su niñita recibía la atención íntegra de su equipo, lo cual significaba que tenía que irse temprano para ladrar órdenes y tirar de hilos para que Rachel hubiera sido examinada y diagnosticada para el final del día. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que esto se convirtiera en un juego de espera.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve en punto, Hiram acompañó a su hija al coche y condujeron en silencio hasta el hospital. Ni siquiera los tranquilizadores sonidos de Barbra eran suficientes para animar a que un solo sonido saliera de su normalmente habladora niña. Pero no pasaba nada. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban entrando en el aparcamiento del hospital y Rachel pudo sentir la nauseabunda sensación de que el estómago se le podía al revés. Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio el cartel de 'Hospital General de Lima' devolviéndole la mirada, la realidad de todo empezó a afectarse y ni siquiera los apretones de mano tranquilizadores de su padre eran suficientes para sacarla de su repentino desplome. Salieron del coche, caminaron hacia la entrada principal, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Rachel se quedó congelada.

Sus pies se habían enraizado al suelo y su cara estaba mortalmente pálida. No podría hacerlo. No podía entrar en ese hospital, porque tenía ese arrollador sentimiento de saber que algo iba mal y que no saldría como un visitante más. Hiram se puso al lado de su hija e intentó todo lo que pudo para que entrara, pero nada funcionó. Rachel se sentía enferma. Quería dar la vuelta y correr, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer una salida apresurada, sintió una cálida mano deslizarse en la suya y apretarla firmemente. Se giró hacia ese lado y vio la dulce sonrisa empática de la chica rubia que la miraba, y sintió que sus muros empezaban a derrumbarse. Hiram se retiró y observó. Sabía que si alguien podía animal a Rachel a hacer lo que fuera, esa era Quinn.

- No puedo hacer esto, - Rachel habló por primera vez esa mañana.

Su voz era temblorosa, luchando con la urgencia de llorar. Quinn agarró la otra mano de Rachel y la empujó hacia sí, para estar cara a cara. Liberando una de las manos de Rachel, subió la suya a la cara de la morena y la puso en el lateral, pasando el pulgar sobre su mejilla y secando una lágrima extraviada que había caído.

- Sí que puedes. Tú eres Rachel Berry. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras, - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón.

Al mirar Rachel a los ojos avellanados que la miraban fijamente, no pudo contener la sonrisa que la había poseído. Asintiendo con la cabeza, agarró firmemente la mano de Quinn y permitió que la guiara al interior del hospital, con su padre siguiéndolas de cerca.

Después de registrarse en la recepción y ser dirigidos hacia el área de otorrinolaringología, Quinn, Rachel y Hiram se encontraron sentados en la sala de espera; Leroy se les unió y estaba en una profunda discusión con su marido y con el médico que supervisaría la biopsia de Rachel. Las dos chicas se quedaron sentadas en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, con Quinn manteniendo cogida la mano de Rachel mientras la morena prestaba atención a los tres hombres que estaban junto a la puerta. Dándose cuenta de la necesidad de su novia de una distracción, Quinn le dio a la mano de Rachel un ligero empujó para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, tengo algo para ti, - dijo en un susurro, para que sólo Rachel pudiera oírla.

La otra chica volvió su atención hacia ella y vio a Quinn recoger su gran bolso y meter el brazo dentro. Cuando sacó la mano, reveló un corderito de peluche en el puño.

- Me gustan los corderos, - dijo Rachel ingeniosamente, en referencia a la observación de Rachel sobre las estrellas. Entregó el cordero de peluche a Rachel y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la diva para darle un apretón. – Pensé que como no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana, podrías usar alguna otra cosa para acurrucarte. Algo que te recuerde a mí, - dijo Rachel viendo cómo Rachel pasaba los dedos sobre el animal de peluche.

- Gracias, Quinn, - dijo finalmente Rachel mirando hacia arriba con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Inclinándose hacia el abrazo de Quinn, Rachel hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la otra chica y disfrutó de la sensación de estar envuelta en lo que ella consideraba su escudo protector. El lugar donde se sentía lo más a salvo posible, el lugar donde sentía que todo iba a ir bien. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda, notó la presencia de alguien a su lado y se forzó a levantar la vista.

- Estamos listos para empezar, Rachel, - dijo el hombre con la bata blanca de médico.

Quinn plantó un beso persistente en la sien de la otra chica, y las dos se levantaron para seguir al médico hacia la puerta. Una vez alcanzaron el pasillo, Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel y se quedó con los padres de la morena mientras veía a Rachel y al médico perderse de vista.

Normalmente Quinn Fabray disfrutaba la soledad del silencio. Solía encontrar que el silencio de la biblioteca de la escuela la ayudaba a completar muchas tareas escolares en horas. Encontraba que el silencio de una iglesia vacía la ayudaba a liberar sentimientos de ira o frustración hacia sus padres. Incluso el silencio de un cementerio le traía algo de paz a la joven. Pero sentarse en el silencio de una habitación de hospital no le trajo más que preocupación e inquietud.

Quinn no podía parar de pensar en Rachel mientras estaba sentada junto a la cama de la chica. No se había podido concentrar en ninguna otra cosa por un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Las revistas pronto fueron hojeadas y después lanzadas a un lado, el crucigrama del periódico sólo acrecentaba la impaciencia creciente de Quinn.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde la biopsia de Rachel, y Leroy había metido prisa para que salieran los resultados. Normalmente llevaría un par de días que los resultados salieran, pero después de una fiera persistencia de parte del más alto de los dos Berry, le dijeron que tendrían los resultados en cuestión de horas. Rachel estaba dormida por los efectos de la inyección que le habían puesto durante la biopsia, y Quinn la había estado vigilando desde que la habían llevado a la habitación. Hiram había ido a la cafetería para coger algo que comer, y Leroy entraba y salía a la vez que atendía a sus pacientes. Esto dejó a Quinn sola con su novia, esperando que obtuvieran respuestas pronto.

La cama se desplazó por el peso de Rachel cuando ella se empezó a revolver, estirándose al despertarse de su sueño parcialmente inducido por los medicamentes. Quinn se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y agarró la mano de la otra chica, estrechándola y sonriendo cariñosamente a los adorables ojos castaños que la miraban.

- Oye, tú, - dijo Quinn apartando el flequillo de Rachel a un lado para que no obstruyeran la vista de su bonita cara.

Rachel sonrió y replicó con la voz ronca:

- Hola.

El momento íntimo que compartían las chicas fue interrumpido por la llegada del médico de Rachel, que entró en la habitación llevando un archivador entre las manos. Después de saludar educadamente a las dos adolescentes, tomó asiento frente a Quinn y Rachel.

- Bueno, Rachel, nos han devuelto tus resultados, - antes de que pudiera continuar, la morena lo interrumpió.

- Espere, mis padres no están aquí todavía, - dijo mirando alternativamente al médico y a Quinn, quien se estaba preparando para una búsqueda apresurada de los Berry.

- Rachel, ya he hablado con tus padres. Dijeron que probablemente quisieras que Quinn fuera parte de esto, así que me pidieron que hablara con vosotras dos a solas, - explicó él mirando a la una y a la otra.

Rachel asintió apretando la mano de Quinn tanto como podía. Notando el claro desasosiego de la chica, la rubia alzó su otra mano instintivamente para tomar la de Rachel entre las dos suyas. Como si le diera más seguridad, no apartaba los ojos del médico.

- Es algo malo, ¿no?, - se las arregló para preguntar Rachel mientras que intentaba contener un sollozo.

El médico la miró con sus ojos expresando la verdad que había en lo que Rachel acababa de decir. Quinn observaba el intercambio entre el médico y la paciente y supo en el corazón que estaba a punto de oír algo que iba a afectar seriamente, no sólo a Rachel, sino a ella misma, y sólo el pensamiento la asustó. El médico se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando el archivador, antes de volver la mirada a Rachel con ojos compasivos.

- Lo siento, Rachel, pero las pruebas muestran que estás en la segunda etapa del Linfoma de Hodking.

En ese momento, Rachel sintió que el mundo entero se rompía a trozos a su alrededor. _Cáncer_, pensó. Fue como si su mente hubiera borrado cualquier otra posibilidad de pensamiento y estuviera atascado en esa palabra. En ese momento, Rachel sólo quería levantarse y correr y no volver más, hasta que sintió que la cama se hundía junto a ella y la calidez de los brazos que la rodeaban y la empujaban en un fuerte abrazo. Rachel hundió la cabeza en Quinn, quebrándose en lágrimas de las que rompen el corazón. Esto hizo que Quinn levantara la mano para aguantar la cara de Rachel en la palma de su mano, presionado su mejilla contra la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la otra chica, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas por la mujer a la que quería. La pequeña burbujita en la que habían estado viviendo acababa de romperse por las duras realidades de la vida.


	3. Capítulo 3: Parte 1

A/N: Capítulo tres (parte 1/3) con nada de retraso. De hecho, debería empezar a retrasarme. Gracias de nuevo por las reviews.

¡Suerte!

* * *

_Dos semanas más tarde…_

Sesión número tres, Rachel estaba oficialmente en su tercera sesión de la primera ronda de quimio. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el diagnóstico confirmó los peores miedos de Quinn y desde entonces, todo se había movido a la velocidad de la luz para ambas chicas. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de dejar que la noticia de la enfermedad les hiciera mella cuando Rachel fue hospitalizada y llevada a cirugía para ponerle un catéter central venoso en el pecho.

El miedo de la morena a las agujas descartó el uso de una simple aguja intravenosa para cada sesión, así que el padre de Rachel había insistido en utilizar ese método, para malestar de Quinn. Ella ya estaba pasándolo lo suficientemente mal lidiando con el diagnóstico; no le gustaba la idea de que los médicos clavaran tubos en el pecho de su novia, especialmente si eso iba a servir de un recordatorio diario de lo que les esperaba a ambas chicas. Parecía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y apenas tenían tiempo para respirar. Eran chicas de instituto, deberían estar esperando al baile y la graduación, no preguntándose si una de ellas conseguiría llegar a vieja o no.

Quinn había estado allí, al lado de Rachel, cuando la chica le pudo echar un ojo al catéter por primera vez. Se había subido a la cama y se había tumbado, envolviendo con sus fuertes brazos a la otra chica, cuidándose de no presionar o dar un tirón del catéter por miedo a hacerle daño a la mujer a la que quería. Todo lo que quería era apartar la mente de Rachel de todo, aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Pero la realidad de la situación se hacía cada vez más y más patente con cada una de las palabras del médico y cada mirada compasiva que Rachel recibía de los enfermeros.

El primer día de la quimio había sido un jueves, los dos padres de Rachel estaban allí con su niña, pero lo que más le importaba a Rachel era el hecho de que Quinn se había saltado la escuela para estar allí también. Para sujetarle la mano y darle patatas para comer, incluso dejando de lado su perfecto récord de asistencia sólo por ella. Eso significaba más para Rachel que nada, que Quinn Fabray, su novia, la chica a la que quería y que la quería a ella, estuviera a su lado durante el momento más aterrador de su vida. Saber que la rubia se preocupaba tanto por ella hacía que su corazón se disparara.

Esa primera sesión había pasado de forma relativamente fácil para Rachel, tuvo una ligera náusea un par de horas después de llegar a casa, lo cual Quinn y sus padres ayudaron a aliviar con ginger ale y una dosis de Funny Girl. De todas formas, los médicos no mentían al decir que los efectos secundarios empeorarían a medida que pasaran las sesiones. Empeoraba constantemente, y Rachel hacía lo que podía para mantener la buena cara. Las sesiones eran duras, pero era cuando llegaba a casa cuando sentía verdaderamente la fuerza de los medicamentos en su organismo.

La visión de Rachel doblada sobre la taza del váter, apenas capaz de sostener su propia cabeza, rompía el corazón de Quinn. Fue en ese momento cuando tomó la decisión de mudarse con los Berry. Sus padres estaban furiosos, la amenazaban para que cortara lo que llamaban una relación abominable que tenía con Rachel. Ni siquiera la revelación de Quinn de que su novia tenía cáncer fue suficiente para suavizar a sus padres y hacerlos reconsiderar sus amenazas. Fue entonces cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que esa gente no era su familia, eran extraños que habían tenido que criarla durante los últimos dieciocho años. Rachel, los Berry, el Glee Club, ellos eran su familia.

Esa noche que Quinn empaquetó todo lo que le importaba o significaba algo para ella, puso todas sus pertenencias en el coche y condujo a la casa de los Berry. Después de explicárselo todo a Leroy y a Hiram y de discutir sus intenciones de estar allí para su hija, se pusieron fácilmente de acuerdo en permitir que Quinn se mudara y le dieron la bienvenida a la familia. Rachel estaba molesta por lo descorazonados que habían sido los padres de su novia, pero no podía negar lo feliz que estaba de saber que en cualquier momento que necesitara que Quinn la envolviera con los brazos para consolarla, ella estaría justo al otro lado del vestíbulo. Esto de reiteró a Quinn la confirmación de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Había estado viviendo allí durante la semana sin que el resto del Glee Club lo supiera.

Arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos, Rachel dejó que la sensación de las náuseas en la boca del estómago la inundara clavando las uñas en los reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Hasta entonces había querido vomitar dos veces y sólo había comenzado la sesión veinte minutos antes. Hiram estaba sentado en la silla al lado de ella y de dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su hija. Cogió la toalla, la empapó en el bol de agua que estaba junto a ella y la retorció para eliminar el exceso de agua antes de doblarla en un pequeño rectángulo y ponerla en la frente de Rachel; la sensación fresca la relajaba algo. Cuando se estaba recolocando en la cómoda silla, el ruido de las puertas dobles de la habitación la hizo levantar la mirada con anticipación, y no se decepcionó.

A través de la puerta, Rachel dejó que una sonrisa débil se extendiera por su pálida cara al ver a su preciosa novia rubia entrar en la habitación. Antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta de dónde estaba sentada Rachel, la morena vio lo que creyó que era rabia o frustración en esos ojos avellana que tanto quería, pero la mirada pronto se disipó cuando los ojos de la rubia finalmente cayeron sobre ella y fue remplazada con una de amor y felicidad, respaldada por una radiante sonrisa que podría iluminar una habitación.

Caminando rápidamente por la habitación, Quinn vino a pararse justo en frente de donde Rachel estaba sentada. Inclinándose, tomó la cara de su novia entre las palmas de las manos y plantó un suave y casto beso en esos labios a los que tanto quería y se separó mirando los ojos castaños que hacían que su corazón latiera un poco más deprisa.

- Hola amor. Te he echado de menos hoy, - dijo Quinn quitando una mano de la mejilla de Rachel y agarrando su mano, dándole un apretón.

Hiram se tomó la llegada de Quinn como una oportunidad para ir a por un café. Levantándose, puso la mano en el hombro de la otra chica y le hizo gestos para que se sentara en el asiento que acababa de dejar vacante antes de irse de la habitación.

Tomando su sitio en la silla de plástico, Quinn ojeó a los otros pacientes de la habitación. Había seis sillas para los pacientes de la quimioterapia en la habitación y tres habían estado siempre ocupadas todas las veces que Rachel había estado allí. Aunque la visión siempre entristecía a Quinn cuando miraba a su alrededor, porque cada vez que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que Rachel no tenía a nadie de su edad allí en quien verse reflejada. Lo que lo hacía todo mucho peor era el aspecto de experiencia en la cara de los otros pacientes. El entendimiento de que esas eran personas que habían vivido vidas completas, que habían experimentado lo máximo que podía experimentar una persona en la vida.

Y allí estaba Rachel, la preciosa y pequeña morena que había robado el corazón de Quinn, sentada junto a ella con sus diecisiete años, con mucho por vivir y sin haber vivido apenas, luchando por su derecho a hacerse vieja, a conseguir sus sueños. No era justo, y a Quinn le dolía más de lo que ella creía. Todo lo que quería era mejorar esta situación, hacer que Rachel mejorara. Pero no podía, y la mataba saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviar el dolor de la chica, al menos nada práctico.

Sintió que la mano que estaba sujetando se tensaba repentinamente, y levantó la mirada para ver a Rachel retorciendo la cara mientras otra oleada de náuseas prendía, la morena tensó los labios en una fina línea esperando aguantar la sensación de estar a punto de vomitar. Aunque Quinn había estado allí las muchas veces previas que Rachel había estado devolviendo, ella se seguía sintiendo cohibida y avergonzada de vomitar en una habitación llena de extraños, sin tener en cuenta que todos iban en el mismo barco. Así que Rachel intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la arrolladora sensación en la boca de su estómago, pero era inevitable que en algún momento dejara de aguantar, y esta fue una de esas veces.

Viendo ese fruncido de ceño familiar en la cara de su novia que indicaba que la diva estaba a punto de vomitar, Quinn se levantó y agarró el pequeño cubo que tenía junto a la silla que mantenían cerca por situaciones como esta, se lo acercó a Rachel y se sentó en el brazo de la silla, acariciándole la espalda tranquilizadoramente hasta que la náusea finalmente ganó y Rachel empezó a vomitar casi violentamente en el cubo que asía con las manos.

- Está bien amor, casi has terminado, - la reconfortó Quinn echándose hacia atrás para mojar la toalla y escurrirla.

Una vez Rachel había terminado, se recostó sobre la almohada que la sostenía y cerró los ojos. Quinn dobló la toalla y levantó la cara de su novia, rodeando su espalda con el brazo y sujetando la toalla fría en la frente cubierta de sudor de la morena. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Rachel al sentir el frescor de la toalla y el brazo de Quinn acunando su cabeza.

- ¿Estás mejor, amor? – preguntó la rubia arrastrando la toalla por las mejillas y el cuello de Rachel.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue un débil cabeceo de la cansada chica, que peleaba para quedarse despierta. Dándose cuenta de esto, Quinn soltó la toalla y se levantó. Cogió el mando a distancia que estaba cerca de Rachel, presionó el botón que movía el asiento a una posición extendida, para que pudiera descansar más fácilmente. Una vez Rachel estaba cómodamente tumbada, Quinn puso el mando a distancia en el compartimento de al lado del bol de agua, se inclinó hacia su novia, cogió el cubo y lo volvió a poner en el suelo, junto a la silla, tomó la manta que colgaba del brazo de la silla y la desdobló, extendiéndolo sobre la figura dormida que estaba delante de ella y alisándolo. Después, volviendo su atención al amor de su vida, acarició la mejilla de Rachel con la palma de la mano y besó la frente de la chica, sin darse cuenta de que las estaban mirando desde el cristal de la puerta doble.

Justo cuando Quinn estaba a punto de sentarse y ponerse cómoda con un libro, Hiram volvió a vigilar a Rachel. Caminó hacia Quinn, puso un brazo para consolarla alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un apretón.

- Así que, ¿vas a contarme por qué parecías tan enfada cuando llegaste antes? – preguntó con una sonrisa deliberada en la cara.

Quinn levantó la vista hacia el hombre de la piel oscura, y recordando lo perspicaz que era, supo que una mentira no iba a colar. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro y se rascó la frente pensando en cuando antes había llegado al hospital.

Cuando había llegado al mostrador de recepción de la planta de oncología para ver a Rachel, la enfermera sentada en el puesto se había negado a dejarla pasar. Ni siquiera después de que Quinn informara a la enfermera de que era su novia, cambió de opinión, dio la simple respuesta del usual 'política de sólo la familia'. La rubia casi se había salido de sus casillas y vuelto al modo 'soy la puta jefa' cuando llegó Leroy e informó a todos los enfermeros en la recepción de que Quinn era un familiar, y debía ser tratado como tal. Habían sido desautorizados por el jefe de médicos, para la alegría de Quinn.

Aunque había ganado la discusión, Quinn no pudo evitar la sensación de hundirse en la boca del estómago cuando pensó en el hecho de que era probable que esto pasase bastante a menudo en cualquier momento que los médicos o los enfermeros entraran en la ecuación. Leroy no estaría allí siempre para rectificar la situación, y la idea de que le negaran el permiso para ver a su novia era algo con lo que no podía lidiar regularmente. Quinn tenía un temperamento explosivo, especialmente cuando estaba a la defensiva. No había forma de que pudiera manejar una situación como esa otra vez, especialmente cuando apenas se aguantaba, igual que entonces.

- No es nada. Una de las enfermeras intentó no dejarme pasar antes, porque no soy familia. Pero está bien, Leroy discutió el asunto con ellos y dijeron que no volvería a pasar. Supongo que me dejó un poco tirada. Nadie me había dicho nunca que no podía ver a Rache, - dijo con una lágrima en los ojos.

Hiram miró hacia abajo a la chica y asintió entendiendo. Él mismo había estado en una situación similar años atrás cuando él y Leroy habían empezado a salir y a Leroy lo habían ingresado con apendicitis. Los enfermeros habían intentado decirle que era porque no era un familiar, pero Hiram supo que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que fueran una pareja abiertamente gar. La típica Lima conservadora, nada parecía cambiar.

- Bueno, la próxima vez no los escuches. Eres parte de esta familia, Quinn, una GRAN parte de esta familia. Y Rachel te quiere aquí más que a nadie. Incluyendo a Barbra, y eso es mucho decir, - dijo con una risita.

Quinn no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa se le escapara por la declaración de Hiram. La conmovía saber que los Berry la consideraban su familia. Significaba mucho para ella y estaba agradecida de que ellos apoyaran tanto su relación con su hija. Ojalá todo el mundo fuera tan comprensivo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a por un café o algo mientras ella está descansando? Yo la vigilaré, - dijo Hiram.

Echando un vistazo a la silueta dormida de su novia, Quinn asintió y caminó hacia las puertas dobles. Una vez fuera, se reclinó sobre la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y dejó el aire salir, intentando liberar algo de la tensión que la había atenazado desde el encuentro con la enfermera de antes. Cuando sintió que se empezaba a calmar, el ambiente fue roto por el sonido de una voz muy familiar.

- Bueno, parece que tienes algo que explicar, Tubbers.

Poniéndose rígida ante la declaración, Quinn giró el cuerpo hacia la otra persona que estaba en el pasillo y se encontró cara a cara con Santana López. Vestida con el uniforme de los voluntarios, la latina estaba delante de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero algo no encajaba con su apariencia de chica dura. Quinn pudo verlo en los ojos de Santana; en lugar de la habitual mirada de hielo que poseían, Quinn pudo ver compasión. Puede que sólo fuera un poco, pero estaba ahí, y supo en ese momento que Santana sabía el secreto que ella y Rachel habían intentado con tantas ganas esconder hasta que la diva estuviera lista para abrirse.

- Santana, ahora no es el momento, - empezó Quinn, pero fue interrumpida cuando su mejor amiga levantó la mano para que dejara de hablar.

- Yo creo que ahora es el momento perfecto, - dijo Santana acercándose a la rubia. - ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta del hecho de que Berry ha estado faltando las dos últimas semanas? ¿O la forma en la que te has estado saltando las clases y las reuniones del Glee Club sin ninguna explicación? – Santana miró a la puerta doble de la sala de quimioterapia, y se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta al pensar en Rachel sentada al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿De qué tipo? – preguntó finalmente girándose hacia Quinn.

La rubia la miró mientras luchaba con la necesidad de dejar caer sus lágrimas. Viendo la sinceridad en los ojos de la latina, Quinn cedió y se movió hacia el poyete de la ventana para sentarse, seguida de cerca por Santana.

- Linfoma de Hodgkin, segunda etapa, - respondió Quinn finalmente casi en un suspiro. – Se lo diagnosticaron hace dos semanas, y es por eso por lo que no ha ido a la escuela o al Glee Club. La razón por la que no os lo conté es que ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa todavía. Al menos no hasta que se haya asentado, las dos últimas semanas han sido una locura.

Santana asintió con la cabeza al oír la explicación de Quinn, aliviada de entender por fin lo que estaba pasando. Pero no pudo evitar la pesadez que de pronto se había anclado en el pecho de la chica al pensar en Rachel luchando contra el cáncer. Aunque ella y Rachel nunca habían sido las mejores amigas, habían intimado en los últimos meses, y a ella le gustaba pensar que estaban en unos términos más amistosos ahora. Santana sólo podía imaginarse lo que esto le estaría doliendo a Quinn.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó mirando a la rubia, cuya cabeza estaba dirigida hacia abajo, mirando a sus manos temblorosas.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y se secó una lágrima solitaria que había caído desde su ojo.

- ¿Honestamente? – preguntó mirando a la latina, quien asintió a la pregunta. – No lo llevo. Pongo la cara valiente para Rachel porque sé que es todo lo que necesita. Sé que necesita que sea valiente por ella, por nosotras dos, - la voz de Quinn se fue apagando a medida que sus ojos se concentraban en la puerta doble que estaba delante de ella, e instantáneamente su cerebro viaja a la imagen de la Rachel pálida y débil sentada en aquel sillón demasiado grande, con una vía intravenosa enganchada al catéter del pecho. – Pero cada vez que la miro, que veo por lo que está pasando, me aterrorizo. Todos los '¿Y si…?' flotan por mi cabeza sobre si tendremos o no la oportunidad de un futuro juntas. – la voz de Quinn se rompe y Santana no puede evitar poner una mano de consuelo en su espalda y hacer movimientos tranquilizantes para intentar reducir el dolor de la chica. – Sé que los médicos dicen que tiene todas las posibilidades de salir de esta, yo sólo…La incertidumbre me está matando. La quiero demasiado, y no quiero vivir la vida si ella no está aquí para compartirla conmigo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo…- Quinn finalmente se rinde a las lágrimas que ha estado embotellando durante semanas.

En ese momento el corazón de Santana se rompe por su mejor amiga cuando la rubia cae en sus brazos, rota. Envolviéndola con los brazos, Santana se promete a sí misma que estará para lo que necesite su amiga de ahora en adelante. Que ayudará a Quinn a recuperarse cuando crea que no puede levantarse. Rachel necesita que su novia sea fuerte por ella y la latina iba a asegurarse por completo de que la diva tenía ese soporte. Y eso incluía que ella también estaría ahí para Rachel, cuando la diva se sintiera preparada para dejar que el mundo entrara.

- Está bien, Q. Te tengo…y a Berry.


	4. Capítulo 3: Parte 2

A/N: Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del tercer capítulo. No sé porqué la autora original partió el tercer capítulo en tres partes y no los puso como cuarto y quinto capítulo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta segunda parte ni siquiera sigue en el escenario de la primera parte. No sé. Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, me ha ocupado casi trece páginas en un Word con la letra de un tamaño normalito, pero merece la pena leerlo.

En este capítulo salen los del Glee Club, y preveo que el final os va a gustar a no ser que os quedéis perplejos, como les pasa a algunos de los personajes. No voy a deciros más, leedlo :D

¡Suerte!

* * *

Dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que caminaba por el abarrotado pasillo del McKinley High, era obvio para cualquiera que la mirar que la mente de Quinn estaba en otra parte. Realmente, estaba en casa, en el sofá, acurrucada con Rachel, quien estaba en su momento de descanso y relajación de después de la quimio. Desafortunadamente para Quinn, los Berry habían dejado claro que ella iba a continuar con sus estudios y que iba a dejar el cuidado de Rachel para ellos. Al menos hasta la tarde, cuando la escuela se había acabado y sus deberes estaban terminados.

En circunstancias normales y si Quinn siguiera viviendo en casa con sus propios padres, habría defendido hasta la muerte que la escuela no importaba, que sólo quería estar con su novia hasta la muerte. Pero éstas no eran circunstancias normales, ella no estaba viviendo en casa con sus padres, estaba viviendo bajo el techo propiedad de los Berry, dos hombres que le habían dado la bienvenida a su casa con los brazos abierto y quienes habían apoyado a ella y a Rachel desde el principio. Les debía por lo menos adherencia a algunas de sus reglas, incluso si eso significaba alejarse de la diva enferma por unas horas durante el día.

Finalmente llegó a su taquilla con el piloto automático encendido; Quinn puso la combinación e intentó desesperadamente despejar su mente momentáneamente para poder recordar qué clases tenía por la mañana y qué libros necesitaba. Al abrir la puerta de la taquilla, lo primero que vio fue la fotografía de Rachel en el escenario en los Regionales del año anterior. Quinn decía que era su foto favorita porque nada la hacía sonreír más que ver a la chica a la que quería haciendo lo que ella más ama en el mundo. El comentario hizo que Rachel se sonrojara. Al día siguiente Quinn vio una fotografía de sí misma bailando en la taquilla de su novia, el gesto hizo que Quinn sonriera.

Justo cuando estaba cambiando de sitio los libros desde su mochila a su taquilla, sintió la presencia de alguien que se dirigía hacia ella. Volvió la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la chica nueva, Shannon Peterson, una Cheerio y sénior mirándola con una sonrisa insinuante. Shannon también resultaba ser la chica más abiertamente bi-curiosa en el McKinley. Ni siquiera Brittany estaba en la misma liga. Aunque la mayoría de la gente tenía la certeza de que Brittany no estaba completamente segura de lo que era, al menos era feliz y hacía feliz a Santana, lo cual era positivo para todos. Porque todo el mundo sabía que una Santana feliz significaba un Glee Club en paz.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Quinn girándose para estar cara a cara con la morena que estaba a su lado.

No había duda de que Shannon era guapa. De hecho, era una de las chicas más guapas del McKinley. Era alta, de pelo castaño y largo, y un horadante y sorprendente parecido con Megan Fox. Y por la forma en la que estaba mirando a Quinn, claramente quería algo más que amistad. Lo cual no pasó inadvertido para la rubia, quien estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda bajo la intensa mirada que se dirigía a ella.

- Quizás. Se dice por la escuela que tú y la enana de tu novia vais a cortar. Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos, no sé, conocernos mejor, - dijo Shannon en una voz baja y ronca entrando en el espacio personal de Quinn

Los ojos de la rubia se estrecharon por el evidente intento de la chica nueva de llevársela a la cama. Pero lo que la molestaba más eran esos rumores que circulaban por la escuela sobre su relación con Rachel.

- ¿Y tú qué coño sabes? ¡Mi relación con Rachel es asunto mío, y apreciaría mucho que tú y el resto de los estudiantes quitaseis el culo del medio! – espetó Quinn dando un portazo para cerrar su taquilla y alejó hecha una fiera de la Cheerio por el pasillo.

Podía notar que el calor subía a sus mejillas al pensar en la gente metiéndose en sus asuntos personales. Lo último que quería Quinn era que el secreto de Rachel saliera a la luz antes de que la diva estuviera lista para hablar. Justo cuando llegó al final del pasillo oyó que Shannon la llamaba.

- Si crees que voy a dejar esto pasar tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocada. Ni de broma voy a dejar que una tía buena como tú se me escape por una cantante friki y rarita. Eres mía, Fabray, - gritó la Cheerio con una retorcida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al gimnasio para la práctica de los animadores.

Quinn no pudo no enfurecerse por cómo había ridiculizado Shannon su relación con Rachel. Pero había otra parte de Quinn, una pequeña y minúscula parte de ella a la que le ponía todo el asunto.

Quinn no estaba segura de porqué era exactamente, quizás el dominio de Shannon; pero aunque odiaba admitirlo, le gustaba que alguien estuviera dispuesto a pelear con ella. Nunca habían peleado por ella, ni Finn, ni Puck, incluso Sam abandonó al final. Tenía que admitir que era ligeramente halagador. Pero cualquier posibilidad de que algo pasase entre las dos fue rápidamente descartada cuando Quinn pensó en Rachel y de pronto sintió cómo la sangre corría por su pecho. Como si corazón acabara de empezar a latir por primera vez. Cuando pensó en esos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate, esos deliciosos labios rosas y esos adorables hoyuelos de cuando su chica sonreía, fue como si sintiera que el arrollador sentimiento del amor tomaba el mando.

Había habido muchos casos en la vida de Quinn en los que había sentido amor. Pero el amor que sentía por Rachel era diferente, era mejor, más fuerte. La hacía sentirse satisfecha por primera vez en su vida. Deseó que no estuvieran pasando por aquel infierno en ese preciso momento. No cuando tenían mucho que esperar. Parecía tan injusto, y Quinn no podía evitar sentirse que cargaba el peso del mundo en los hombros. Tan egoísta como pueda sonar, deseó que por sólo un minuto pudiera encontrar una liberación momentánea del estrés que sentía.

Pero no sabía cómo hacer eso sin que pareciera o se sintiera como si estuviera abandonando a Rachel cuando la necesitaba. Quinn podía ser su novia, pero realmente era sólo un observador externo. Rachel era la que estaba lidiando con la enfermedad, la que peleaba con la quimio para vivir, la que luchaba por la oportunidad de levantarse sólo un día más. Y ahí estaba Quinn, sintiendo pena de sí misma. _Patético_, pensó caminando por el pasillo. Justo cuando dobló la esquina, se encontró cara a cara con Santana, quien iba sin duda a la práctica de los Cheerio.

- Ho-Hola San, - dijo Quinn con un poco más de torpeza de la que había pretendido.

No quería tartamudear, sólo se sentía expuesta después de romperse en los brazos de la latina el día antes después de desnudar su corazón para cualquiera que quisiera verlo. Dándose cuenta de que la latina estaba curiosamente sin su otra mitad, Quinn frunció el ceño:

- ¿Dónde está Britt? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Santana puso las manos en su beisbolera y sonrió débilmente a su amiga.

- Le dije que la entrenadora Sylvester estaba usando patos para el nuevo número y ella hizo más o menos como Forrest Gump y salió corriendo al gimnasio, - dijo Santana con una suave risilla entre dientes al recordar lo mona que era su chica. – Yo quería verte y no pensé que apreciaras el verme balbuceando delante de Britts. Aunque tengo que decirlo, odio esconderle secretos. En cualquier caso, ¿cómo te va desde ayer?, - preguntó dándole un suave empujón con el codo. La rubia sonrió por el gesto.

- Estoy, eh… bien. Un pelín aliviada realmente, porque ya no tengo que guardar el secreto yo sola, - dijo Quinn bajando la mirada a sus manos, con las que estaba jugueteando inconscientemente.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y pasó la mano sobre la cruz que colgaba de su pecho y que había llevado desde los doce años. Sólo que ahora la cruz estaba acompañada por una Estrella de David. ¿Qué podía ser más apropiado para honrar la fe judía de Rachel con su amor por las estrellas? Santana asintió y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una figura familiar empezó a caminar por el pasillo antes de hacer una parada en las taquillas.

- Em, Q, de alguna forma, creo que esto no va a permanecer en secreto por mucho más, - dijo Santana.

Cuando Quinn empezó a fruncir el ceño por lo que estaba diciendo, la latina señaló sobre el hombro de Quinn al pasillo. Al girarse, la rubia se quedó de piedra. Junto a las taquillas estaba Rachel. Finalmente, recuperando la compostura, Quinn caminó hacia las taquillas seguida por su mejor amiga. A medida que se acercaban a la pequeña diva, Santana se dio cuenta dolorosamente de lo enferma que Rachel estaba.

La chica siempre había sido minúscula, pero ahora estaba alarmantemente por debajo de su peso. El vestido beige inspirado en los setenta que tenía puesto estaba literalmente colgando de ella, y su cutis, una vez broncíneo, tenía un espantoso color blanco pálido. Si así se la veía después de tres sesiones de quimio, Santana no podía aguantar el pensar en los efectos que los medicamentos tendrían en el cuerpo de la diva a largo plazo. Una vez que ella y Quinn finalmente llegaron a las taquillas, la rubia se puso al lado de la taquilla de Rachel y colocó una mano tierna en la parte baja de la espalda de su novia.

- Rach, amor, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estás en casa, descansando, - dijo Quinn suavemente mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los estudiantes presentes le podían oír.

Santana advirtió a un par de estudiantes de segundo año mirando a Rachel un poco demasiado y les dirigió una de sus tristemente célebres miradas mortales como aviso silencioso para que miraran a otro lado, lo cual hicieron con bastante presteza. Rachel se dio la vuelta para encarar a Quinn y se dio cuenta de que Santana estaba junto a ella. Le lanzó a la Cheerio una sonrisa débil antes de devolver su atención a la rubia que la estaba mirando.

- Me imagino que Santana ya está al tanto de mí, eh, condición, y que quizás sería lo mejor si el resto del Glee Club fuera informara antes de que…, - la voz de Rachel se desvaneció al ver a unas Cheerio que parecían insidiosas pasar caminando. Bajando la voz, continuó. – Antes de que sea de dominio público. El Glee Club es mi familia. No quiero que se enteren de segunda mano. No estaría bien, - terminó posando los ojos húmedos alternativamente entre su novia y su algo así como amiga.

Quinn le dirigió a Santana una mirada desolada antes de volverse a la morena más baja.

- Rach, sé que quieres contárselo al Glee Club, pero no puedes estar aquí. Tu sistema inmunológico está débil, podrías pillas todo tipo de bacterias o infecciones aquí, - dijo Quinn, con la preocupación enlazada en cada una de las palabras.

Santana asintió, sabiendo que las escuelas eran caldo de cultivo para los virus. Justo el año anterior un caso de mononucleosis se llevó a casi todo el McKinley de un asqueroso escobazo. Rachel parecía un poco molesta por lo que estaba oyendo.

- Quinn, estaré bien. Mi sistema inmunológico siempre ha sido impecable. Un par de horas en la escuela no me va a hacer daño, - dijo Rachel de manera casual, moviendo rápidamente el pelo castaño sobre el hombro y cogiendo la carpeta forrada de estrellas doradas de su taquilla.

Quinn suspiró, viendo que a su novia le había afectado una buena dosis de negación:

- Sí, pero Rach, con la quimio y todo eso, no es tan fuerte como habitualmente. Sólo creo que quizás tú…, - la rubia fue interrumpida por Rachel, que movía la mano delante de la cara de Quinn para que dejara de hablar.

- Cariño, aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy bien, - Rachel intentó sonreír, pero flaqueó cuando le dio un ataque de tos.

Quinn y Santana miraron a la diva con los ojos como platos. Demasiado para estar bien. Pasando la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de la diva, Quinn compartió una preocupada mirada con Santana.

- Rach, por favor, deja que te lleve a casa, - dijo la rubia intentando no sonar desesperada.

Rachel sólo sacudió la cabeza y sacó una botella de agua de la taquilla, y dio un trago largo antes de devolverla al interior.

- Quinn, estoy bien, - dijo bruscamente. – Voy a ir al auditorio para trabajar unas cuantas canciones que creo que serían perfectas para los Nacionales. Os veré a las dos en el Glee.

Y con esto, Rachel dio un portazo al su taquilla y salió como una tromba hacia el auditorio, dejando atrás a unas preocupadas Quinn y Santana. Dejándose caer en las taquillas, Quinn dejó escapar un quejido al darse con la cabeza en el frío metal de detrás de ella. Temiendo que a su amiga le pudiera dar una conmoción cerebral, Santana intervino y evitó los movimientos de cabeza de Quinn colocando si mano detrás de su cabeza. Una vez Quinn se había calmado, la latina se quedó a su lado, apoyada en la pared justo donde las taquillas terminaban.

- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?, - preguntó Santana ajustándose la bolsa de gimnasia en el cuerpo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y miró en la dirección por la que Rachel se había marchado momentos antes, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que su amiga se había incluido en la pregunta. Estaba realmente agradecida de tener el apoyo de Santana.

- No hay anda que podamos hacer. Ya sabes lo cabezota que Rachel puede llegar a ser; si discutimos con ella sólo se alterará y lo último que necesita es estar estresada. Tenemos que mantener un ojo sobre ella y asegurarnos de que no se exceda. También tenemos que asegurarnos de que a los deportistas o a los Cheerios no se les ocurran ideas.

Santana asintió a todo lo que su antigua capitana le dijo e hizo una nota mental para hacerse la mandona sobre lo de los granizados. Justo cuando la latina estaba a punto de irse para el entrenamiento de los animadores, Quinn la llamó:

- Oye, San, ¿qué le pasa a esa nueva, Shannon Peterson? – preguntó.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco al oír el nombre de la chica:

- Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre eso, pero parecía ponerse un poco superfluo con todo por lo que estabas pasando. En cualquier cosa, para abreviar, empezaron a circular rumores de que tú y Berry ibais a cortar, y Peterson tenía sus ojos de guarra puestos en ti. No te preocupes, Britts y yo la hemos estado vigilando.

Quinn amortiguó una risa, y cuando vio la mirada confundida en la cara de Santana, le explicó:

- Puede que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano. Casi se tiró a mi cuello cuando estaba en mi taquilla y me dijo que me iba a hacer suya sin importar nada, - dijo Quinn.

Santana cuadró los hombros, tensándose al comenzar a ponerse furiosa.

- Voy a pasearle su culo banco y flaco por Lima Heights. Si sólo piensa en Taylor Swiftearte a ti y a Rachel va a desear no haber nacido, - exclamó la latina volviéndose para ir a buscar a su compañera Cheerio.

- San, no lo hagas, - dijo la rubia, y Santana dejó de caminar y se giró. – Volverte Lara Croft sólo te traerá problemas y no puedes permitirte sex expulsada. No en tu último año. Aprecio que cuides de Rach y de mí, pero confía en mí, Shannon se aburrirá al final. Promete que vas a dejar esto tal cual.

Viendo la mirada de los ojos de Quinn, Santana dejó caer los hombros y cedió.

- Vale, está bien, pero si continúa voy a ponerla a correr hasta que se le caigan sus partes de dama, - dijo con una incisiva mirada traviesa.

Quinn se rio.

- Vale. Gracias San.

Compartiendo una última mirada, la latina se fue hacia el gimnasio mientras que Quinn se dirigía a clase. Lo único que echaba de menos de ser una Cheerio era el privilegio de salir de clase para ir a practicar cuando las competiciones de animadores iban llegando. Anduvo orgullosamente sosteniendo sus libros contra el pecho hacia la clase de Literatura Inglesa y tomó su asiento habitual. Echó una mirada al reloj y rezó porque llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder irse al Glee, pero lo que era más importante, para ver a Rachel.

La campana sonó y los integrantes del Glee Club entraron como un torrente en la sala del coro, con el ruido habitual de las charlas sin sentido llenado la habitación al sentarse. Quinn entró y tomó asiento en la segunda fila junto a Kurt y Blaine, seguida de cerca por Santana y Brittany, quienes, como habitualmente, estaban unidas por el dedo meñique. Las dos Cheerios se sentaron en las sillas vacantes de la última fila detrás de Quinn, cuya cabeza estaba escondida en un libro, esperando pacientemente a lo que era inevitable que llegara. La charla que la rodeaba murió cuando el señor Shue entró desde su oficina, con un gesto solemne en la cara, y Rachel siguiéndolo nerviosa y como si quisiera llorar. En aquel momento Quinn quería levantarse y consolar a su novia, pero sabía que la morena necesitaba hacer esto.

- Mirad quién ha decidido venir después de largarse por dos semanas. No puedes dejar pasar un solo, ¿no? – dijo Mercedes algo amargamente.

Dos semanas sin un solo mensaje de texto de alguien a quien suponía su amiga la habían dejado sintiéndose un poco resentida. El señor Shue sacudió la cabeza:

- Vale, ya es suficiente. Rachel y yo hemos estado hablando en mi oficina y me ha explicado por qué no ha estado por aquí últimamente. Ahora, como sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, creo que le debéis dejar explicarse, chicos. Rachel, - el señor Shue le hizo gestos para que se pusiera al frente, y ella se colocó lentamente delante del grupo.

- Sé que todos os habéis dado cuenta de que no he estado presente en la escuela o en el Glee Club estas últimas semanas, y me disculpo por ello. Sé que es un momento muy inapropiado, con los Nacionales a cuestión de semana, pero os aseguro de que he tenido una buena razón, - dijo Rachel mirando cautelosamente a sus amigos del Glee Club, medio asustada de que la asaltaran con ataques verbales por ser una diva.

En lugar de eso, vio quince caras mirándola y escuchándola atentamente. Evitó mirar a Quinn, sabiendo que si lo hacía, quedaría destrozada, y no podía hacer eso. No ahora.

- La razón por la cual he estado ausente sin explicación es que he estado sometiéndome a tratamientos en el Hospital General de Lima, - dijo, y pudo ver la confusión escrita en los rostros de sus amigos.

Kurt fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Tratamientos? ¿Tratamientos para qué? – dijo casi asustado de preguntar.

Rachel bajó la vista a sus manos y trato de regularizar su respiración. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo cuando volvió a levantar la vista.

- Para el c-cáncer, - se las arregló para decir finalmente, con el aire atascado en la garganta, como si intentara retener un sollozo.

Un gran coro de suspiros colectivos y respiraciones exasperadas resonó por la habitación. Santana abrazó fuerte a Brittany mientras le explicaba a la confusa rubia lo que eso significaba, y secó una lágrima cuando cayó por la mejilla de la atontada chica.

Kurt apretaba la mano de Blaine con una mirada de incredulidad en la cara. Mercedes se secó lágrimas de culpabilidad mientras Sam la consolaba, susurrándole suavemente que no lo podía haber sabido, y Quinn…Quinn la miraba con ojos acuosos y comprensivos, mientras que por dentro, su corazón se partía en dos. Que todo el mundo supiera la verdad hacía que todo el asunto fuera mucho más real, y repentinamente, sintió que se ahogaba. Mientras que todos los integrantes del Glee Club se levantaban para abrazar a la diva y ofrecerle su apoyo, Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba escapar de todo, sólo por un momento, pero esto no le pasó desapercibido a Santana, quien la había estado mirando todo el rato.

* * *

En las gradas del campo de fútbol, Quinn se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, y miró al campo, donde la entrenadora Beiste estaba haciendo pruebas para que hubiera sangre nueva en el equipo de fútbol una vez que los sénior se hubieran graduado. De lo poco que Quinn sabía de fútbol de su tiempo en los Cheerios, sólo pudo sacar en claro una cosa: esos chicos que estaban en el campo no tenían remedio. Una brisa suave la rodeó y Quinn cerró los ojos e inhaló, aclarando su mente de absolutamente todo, sintiéndose libre y en paz.

- Qué bueno verte por aquí, - resonó una voz detrás de su oreja, mandando escalofríos por la columna de Quinn.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y giró la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse a Shannon Peterson de pie detrás de ella. La Cheerio saltó sobre el banco y se sentó junto a Quinn, apretándose tanto como le fue posible a la rubia. Quinn se sentía incómoda teniendo a alguien que no era Rachel sentada tan íntimamente junto a ella, pero no quería saltar y correr y darle a la otra chica la satisfacción de perseguirla y continuar con su jueguecito. Era obvio que Shannon disfrutaba persiguiéndola.

- Mira, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero yo estoy con Rachel y no voy a joder mi relación con ella por una guarra barata como tú, - dijo Quinn con toda la ferocidad que pudo juntar.

Aun así, sus esfuerzos parecieron ser en vano. Shannon se rio y echó la cabeza para atrás, casi rodando cómicamente por lo que Quinn había dicho. Se inclinó más hacia delante, paró cuando estaba a apenas centímetros de la cara de la rubia. Se lamió los labios mirando a Quinn, como si quisiera memorizar su cara.

- ¿Realmente crees que tienes un futuro con esa friki? No duraréis, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella no juega en tu liga. Es una doña nadie. Yo, por otra parte, podría darte todo lo que alguna vez hayas querido, - dijo Shannon inclinándose más y más cerca hasta que Quinn pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella.

Y cuando Shannon fue a matar, e iba a besar a la rubia, Quinn se quedó congelada. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y su mente hizo lo que sólo puede ser llamado una premonición. Quinn pudo ver su futuro delante de sus ojos. Las imágenes estaban revueltas, Quinn en la universidad, Quinn en el trabajo, Quinn riéndose con amigos, Quinn acurrucada en el sofá con quien parecía ser un familiar.

Pero era significativo que en todas esas imágenes, justo allí, a su lado, estaba Rachel. En la graduación de la universidad, Rachel está ahí, animándola. Cuando consigue su primer papel en una película, Rachel es la primera en felicitarla con un beso y un abrazo. Caminando por la alfombra roja en su primera premier, Rachel está junto a ella, agarrando su mano y apoyándola. Cuando se ve a sí misma frente al altar el día de su boda, la persona que está junto a ella es Rachel. Y cuando se imagina teniendo niños, ve a una chica pequeña con pelo castaño y los ojos castaños más impresionantes mirándola mientras que Quinn los sujeta cerca de ella con Rachel a su lado.

Entonces Quinn volvió de golpe a la realidad, y justo cuando los labios de Shannon estaban a punto de tocar los suyos, saltó de su asiento y la agarró.

- Estás equivocada. Nunca vas a ser nada para mí. Rachel es mi futuro, y si no puedes aceptar eso, que te den. Pero nunca arruinaré lo que tengo con ella por ti, - dijo Quinn, con un tono bajo y amenazante.

Al salir como una tromba escalones abajo, vio a Santana y a Brittany sonriéndole alegremente. La latina aplaude cuando Quinn se para justo donde están ellas.

- ¿Ves, San? Te dije que Q nunca engañaría a Rachel. Ella es Q el unicornio, ella es especial, ¿verdad Q? – dijo Brittany sonriéndole a la otra rubia.

- Verdad, Britt, - replicó Quinn con una risa.

Santana le mandó a Quinn una mirada torcida:

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Q. Pero si le dices a alguien que he dicho eso, acabaré contigo. ¿Entendido? – dijo ella.

- Sí, entendido, - respondió Quinn con una sonrisita.

Justo en ese momento, Santana se adelantó y puso las manos sobre su boca, mirando directamente a una Shannon abatida:

- Oye Skank, espero que te gusten los suicidios, porque vas a pensar en ello mucho hasta el verano. ¿Entendido? – gritó Santana.

La Trinidad Impía se mantuvo unida riéndose cuando Shannon salió en estampida enfurruñada. Igual que en los antiguos tiempos. El pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la visión de Blaine corriendo hacia ellas.

- Quinn, tienes que venir. Es Rachel, está bastante mal, - dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

La sonrisa de Quinn se borró y su cara palideció al oír las palabras de su amigo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó siguiendo a Blaine hacia la escuela.

Blaine la miró por encima del hombro y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella mientras lo seguía, junto con Santana y Brittany.

Kurt y Mercedes están con ella en el baño de las chicas de al lado de la sala del coro, - explicó apresurándose por el pasillo de la escuela.

Al girar la esquina, Quinn adelantó a Blaine y corrió al baño, y una vez llegó a la puerta, irrumpió en él, sobresaltando a Kurt y a Mercedes.

- Oh, Dios mío, - dijo en una voz que apenas superaba a un suspiro.

Rachel estaba doblada sobre el lavabo, tosiendo sangre. Oyendo el sonido de la voz de su novia, Rachel se puso recta y se las arregló para dejar de correr. Cuando se volvió para encarar a la rubia, fue inmediatamente sepultada por los brazos de Quinn. Dando un paso atrás, Quinn tomó la cara de Rachel mientras que la morena llevó una mano a su barbilla para quitar la sangre que seguía saliendo de su boca.

- Está bien, vas a estar bien, - consiguió decir Quinn ignorando el nudo que había en su garganta.

Su novia estaba tosiendo sangre, que embadurnaba la boca y la barbilla de la diva, y empapaba la mano con la que Rachel evitaba que goteara.

- Quinn, n-no p-puedo, no p-puedo r-respirar, - Rachel se ahogó antes de doblarse sobre el lavabo una vez más cuando un ataque de tos se la llevó, y más sangre salpicó la palangana que una vez fue blanca.

Quinn puso la mano en la espalda de Rachel y se giró a sus amigos:

- Necesito llevarla a un hospital. Blaine, ¿puedes cargar con Rachel hasta mi coche? – preguntó.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, fue interrumpido por Puck, quien entró empujando en el baño.

- Yo lo haré. Si alguien va a cargar con mi pequeña Princesa Judía, ese voy a ser yo, - dijo levantando suavemente a Rachel entre sus brazos fuertes, con su cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su barbilla. - ¿Dónde? – preguntó mirando a Quinn.

La rubia sacudió las llaves del coche en frente de él, y sin más explicaciones, él pisó a fondo para salir del baño hacia el aparcamiento. Una vez que Puck había colocado a Rachel en el asiento de atrás, saltó a su lado.

- Ni de broma la voy a dejar hasta saber que está bien, - dijo él mientras Quinn lo miraba interrogativamente.

Su expresión se suavizó ante sus palabras y sonrió antes de poner las llaves en el arranque y salir pitando del aparcamiento hacia el Lima General. Pasó el móvil a Puck y le dijo que llamara a Leroy para hacerle saber que estaban de camino. Después llamó a Hiram para contarle la situación de Rachel. Para cuando terminó de llamar a los padres de Rache, estaba en el hospital. Puck saltó del coche y cargó a Rachel al interior mientras Quinn apartaba el coche de la salida de emergencia. Para cuando llegó al hospital, ya se habían llevado a la morena, y Puck estaba de pie y solo.

* * *

Había pasado una hora, y Quinn, Hiram, Puck, Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en la sala de espera. _¿Por qué tardan tanto?,_ pensó Quinn, sentada doblada sobre sus rodillas, llevándose la cruz y la estrella a los labios mientras rezaba silenciosamente porque Rachel estuviera bien. Santana estaba sentada junto a ella, frotándole la espalda, mientras que Puck se sentaba en el otro lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared de detrás de él. Hiram daba vueltas por la sala, retorciéndose las manos y mirando al reloj cada dos minutos. Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Leroy entró en la habitación, sosteniendo el estetoscopio entre las manos. En el momento en el que puso el pie en la puerta, cayó en la emboscada. Antes de ser bombardeado con preguntas, levantó ambas manos:

- Está bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, - dijo mirando en derredor a todo el mundo.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio, y cuando Hiram fue capaz de normalizar su acelerado corazón habló:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó.

Leroy les hizo gestos para que se sentaran y se aclaró la garganta:

- Rachel ha contraído una infección en el pulmón. No os asustéis, estas cosas son bastante comunes en pacientes con la condición de Rachel. Aun así, debido a su sistema inmunológico debilitado, es mucho más probable que ocurra una infección, lo que significa que necesita alejarse de los lugares donde haya mucha gente o de la gente que no esté bien, - explicó. – Normalmente cuando alguien contrae una infección de pulmón, los tenemos aquí uno o dos días en observación y después les recetamos antibióticos. Pero en el caso de Rachel, vamos a tener que dejarla en el hospital indefinidamente. Al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que la infección se ha curado y mientas siga con la ronda actual de quimio, - terminó mirando a Quinn y a Leroy.

Quinn se secó una lágrima y se levantó.

- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó.

Leroy miró a Hiram, quien asintió, y luego se puso de pie para mirar a Quinn a la cara. Puso una mano en su hombro:

- Claro, pero sólo tú. Necesita estar tan aislada como sea posible para prevenir el riesgo de otras infecciones, - dijo Leroy lanzando una mirada intencionada a los otros tres miembros de Glee Club, quienes asintieron, entendiendo.

Quinn siguió a Leroy por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Rachel, manteniéndose a unos pasos del hombre en todo momento. Cuando se paró fuera de la habitación de Rachel, le hizo gestos a Quinn para que entrase antes de irse para seguir con el resto de sus tareas. Entrando en la habitación, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia por la visión de la morena acomodada con muchas almohadas, su pequeña figura hundiéndose en la amplia cama de hospital, enganchada a varias máquinas y con una máscara de oxígeno prácticamente cubriendo su cara.

- Q-Quinn, - la voz amortiguada la llamó sobresaltando a la rubia.

Quinn había esperado que Rachel estuviera dormida. Después de salir de su asombro, Quinn rodeó rápidamente la cama y se sentó en la silla de plástico duro que estaba junto a ella. Una vez estaba sentada, la acercó tanto como pudo a la cama de Rachel antes de alcanzar su mano. Inclinándose hacia delante, plantó un beso largo y prolongado en la frente de la morena, y acarició unos mechones de pelo de la diva para quitarlos de en medio. Después de acariciar con la parte trasera de su mano la mejilla de Rachel, Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Oye, tú, - dijo besando la mano que tenía sostenida entre las suyas.

Rachel le lanzó a su novia una cansada sonrisa llevando su mano hasta la cara de Quinn y secando débilmente la marca que había dejado la lágrima en la mejilla de la rubia.

- Lo, lo siento, - pudo decir Rachel entre profundas inspiraciones del oxígeno que la alimentaba a través de la máscara.

Quinn ignoró la disculpa de la chica, sabiendo que algo como esto probablemente hubiera pasado independientemente de que Rachel estuviera o no en la escuela aquel día.

Sentada allí, acariciando la mano de su novia con las suyas, con nada más que el pitido de las máquinas y el suave sonido del oxígeno que era empujado a la máscara respiratoria rodeándolas, la mente de Quinn reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado aquel día con Shannon, la pelea en las gradas y lo que le había dicho a la Cheerio. Después pensó en las imágenes que había tenido de su futuro y en cómo la hacían sentir. En ese momento, a solas con Rachel, a Quinn la sobrepasó un sentimiento de coraje. Coraje para hacer algo que probablemente cambiara su vida.

- Rach, hoy en la escuela, después de que le dijeras lo del cáncer al Glee Club, me fui a las gradas del campo de fútbol para pensar, - dijo Quinn.

Rachel irguió la cabeza un poco más para escuchar lo que su novia estaba diciendo.

- Una chica de los Cheerios me intentó besar, Shannon, intentó besarme, - dijo Quinn honestamente.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y peleó por sentarse en la cama. Viendo que Rachel intentaba levantarse, Quinn puso una mano en el hombro de su novia y la empujó suavemente contra la cama.

- No, Rach, la paré. La paré porque, cuando se inclinaba para besarme, vi mi futuro ante mis ojos, - explicó, y Rachel se relajó visiblemente con la admisión de la rubia de que había evitado que Shannon la besara. – Lo vi todo. Me vi a mí misma en la universidad, me vi trabajando en una película, - dijo Quinn con una risilla, como si la idea fuera completamente ridícula. – Me vi a mí misma el día de mi boda con todos mis amigos allí, y vi a mi niño abrazándome en el parque en un día en familia, - dijo con un suspiro contenido.

Rachel la miró confusa por saber a dónde iba a llegar esto.

- Rach, en cada una de esas imágenes te vi a _ti_ junto a mí. Rachel, te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada o a nadie en la vida, - dijo Quinn levantándose y sentándose en el lateral de la cama de Rachel, sujetando la mano de la diva cerca de su pecho.

Estirándose, Quinn puso la mano en la cara de la morena.

- Rachel, me quiero graduar del instituto y quiero ir a la universidad. Pero quiero ir allí contigo, como mi mujer, - se esforzó por decir Quinn por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos.

Rachel miró a Quinn con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, pasmada por lo que estaba oyendo, asustada, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose más querida en ese momento de lo que nunca había creído posible.

- Q-Quinn, - exhaló Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y llevó la mano de Rachel a su propio corazón, sonriendo:

- Rachel Berry, ¿me harías el honor de tomar mi apellido y ser mi esposa? – preguntó apretando suavemente la mano de la morena.

Rachel alcanzó con su mano libre la máscara de oxígeno y la apartó de su boca, con una sonrisa brillante en la cara.

- ¡S-sí! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!, - respondió.

En ese momento Quinn estalló de felicidad y se inclinó para capturar los labios de Rachel con los suyos, las lágrimas de felicidad caían de las caras de las dos chicas cuando rompieron el beso y Quinn envolvió a Rachel con sus brazos.

Fuera de la habitación de hospital, Hiram y Leroy Berry se miraban el uno al otro, ambos sin palabras por lo que acababan de oír a escondidas. Girando la cabeza hacia su marido, Hiram posó una mano sobre su pecho y tamborileó, como intentando que volviera a latir.

- Así que, ¿vamos a estar bien con esto? – dijo mirando a Leroy, quien se encogió de hombros, perplejo.


	5. Capítulo 3: Parte 3

A/N: Pues aquí va la tercera parte del tercer capítulo. Muy deprisa, porque es menos de la mitad del capítulo anterior. Pero un capítulo bastante alegre y optimista, creo que os va a gustar.

¡Suerte!

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que Quinn se había declarado, y ninguna de las dos chicas había dicho una palabra a nadie sobre el nuevo desarrollo de su relación. Rachel habría querido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero Quinn quería esperar hasta que a Rachel le dieran de alta en el hospital antes de hablar con Hiram y Leroy, diciendo que esa era la única forma justa de que fueran informados los primeros y principalmente. Rachel pensaba que su prometida estaba siendo simplemente respetuosa y haciendo las cosas de la manera apropiada, lo cual era verdad, pero en realidad, Quinn no quería decírselo a nadie hasta que hubiera encontrado el perfecto anillo de pedida para la mujer a la que quería.

Afortunadamente para Quinn, no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero. Una vez que había cumplido los dieciocho había ganado la potestad sobre sus ahorros, los cuales eran bastante sustanciosos, viniendo de una familia acomodada, y no había nada que sus padres pudieran hacer legalmente para que no lo usara. Cuando revisó sus finanzas se dio cuenta de que no sólo podía permitirse pagar cuatro años de matrícula en cualquiera de las mejores universidades del país, pero también se podía permitir montarse un nidito para el futuro y comprarle a Rachel un anillo de pedida bonito. Uno que se mereciera.

El sábado por la mañana Quinn había a Columbus con Santana y Brittany con el pretexto de ir de compras y cotillear el espectáculo del coro rival con los que iban a competir en los Nacionales. Sabiendo que era probable que sus dos amigas se pusieran juguetonas en los probadores del centro comercial local, Quinn se lo tomó como su oportunidad para escaparse a las joyerías que había encontrado en Google el día anterior. Después de rebuscar entre los anillos de pedida por lo que parecieron horas para encontrar el perfecto, encontró finalmente el que sabía que era para Rachel en todas sus formas.

Después de elegir el anillo, de pagar los tres mil dólares que valía, y de recoger a las dos animadoras calientes que habían seguido en el probador de las mujeres, Quinn condujo hacia la casa de los Berry y guardó el anillo en el cajón del fondo del escritorio de su habitación. Esperando pacientemente al día en el que pudiera deslizarlo en el dedo anular de la diva y declarar que la morena era suya ante el mundo. Hasta entonces, disfrutaría del hecho de que la parte más dura, la de la proposición real, ya estaba hecha, y que, lo que era más importante, Rachel había dicho que sí.

Así que ahí estaba en la mañana del Lunes, delante del espejo alisando la arrugas invisibles del su vestido de verano azul brillante favorito, que combinó con una rebeca amarilla y sandalias. Intentó que las mariposas que hacían estragos en su estómago se tranquilizaran mientras repasaba el discurso que había preparado la noche anterior para informar a los padres de Rachel que le había propuesto matrimonio a su única hija. A posteriori, sabía que debería haber pedido permiso antes, pero no había podido esperar. Cuando vio a Rachel tumbada en esa cama de hospital, supo que el tiempo era demasiado valioso para malgastarlo, así que confió en su corazón más que en su cabeza.

Dándole la espalda al espejo, recogió la mochila y salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Cuando entró, se encontró a Leroy sentado en la isleta de la cocina, desayunando y leyendo el periódico y acunando una taza de café entre las manos mientras que Hiram estaba en el fogón preparando huevos revueltos y bacon. Leroy fue el primero que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y sonrió diciendo un simple 'buenos días' mientras ellas se sentaba en frente de él al otro lado de la isleta. Ella les sonrió a ambos hombres y agradeció a Hiram cuando le puso un plato de huevos y bacon delante. Éste era su momento, tenía que hablar con ellos ahora.

- Eh, Leroy, Hiram, - dijo dejando el tenedor en la mesa y vio como los dos hombres volvían su atención hacia la joven. – Tengo algo de deciros, - dijo con un chasquido de nervios en la voz.

Leroy dejó escapar una risita mirando a la rubia:

- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que le pidieras matrimonio a nuestra niña en el hospital la semana pasada? – preguntó con una sonrisa deliberada por la que se llevó un golpetazo de paño de cocina de parte de Hiram por ser tan sutil.

Quinn se volvió a sentar en su silla, abriendo y cerrando la boca por la sorpresa, intentando encontrar las palabras que decir.

- Te oímos a escondidas preguntárselo cuando íbamos de camino a ver a Rachel, - explicó Hiram.

- ¿Estáis enfadados? – preguntó Quinn finalmente cuando encontró su voz de nuevo.

Los dos Berry se miraron el uno al otro y Hiram habló:

- No estamos enfadados. Un poco sorprendidos de que Rachel aceptara una pedida que no incluyera un anillo, flores, palomas volando y una interpretación de 'I Will Always Love You', - dijo Hiram bastante seriamente, pero Leroy se rio por la verdad que encontraba en esas palabras.

- Vamos a ser honestos, Quinn, estamos un poco decepcionados de que no nos pidieras permiso antes de preguntarle, - dijo Leroy con un tono serio en su voz, apoyando los codos en la encimera de mármol.

Quinn asintió, entendiendo, antes de bajar la cabeza para mirar a su regazo, odiando el sentimiento de decepción que sentía.

- Pero, no podríamos haber imaginado una nuera mejor aunque lo hubiéramos intentado, - dijo Hiram suavemente.

La cabeza de Quinn se levantó de golpe por lo que había dicho el más alto de los dos hombres. Mirando alternativamente a los dos para confirmar su aprobación, una sonrisa estalló en su cara cuando los vio mirándola sumamente radiantes. Se levantó y rodeó rápidamente la isleta y enganchó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos hombres, abrazándolos fuertes susurrándoles gracias. Ellos la abrazaron de vuelta antes de separarse, los tres con los ojos vidriosos por el momento feliz.

- Ah, y lo del anillo, lo tengo solucionado. Elegí uno el sábado en Columbus, y no, no lo podéis ver. Quiero que Rachel sea la primera persona en poner los ojos sobre él, - dijo cuando vio a Hiram prepararse para preguntarle sobre ello.

Los dos hombres sonrieron por la dulzura de la rubia y después fueron a prepararse para el resto del día.

- Así que, ¿cuándo planeas darle el misterioso anillo a nuestra hija? – le preguntó Hiram a Quinn cuando se sentó a comerse de una vez el desayuno.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de lo bien que se sentía comer bacon de verdad sin que Rachel la hiciera sentir culpable.

- Realmente, es algo de lo que quería hablar con vosotros, - dijo después de tragarse los huevos revueltos que había estado masticando.

Tomó un sorbo de zumo, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se giró en el taburete para darles la cara a los hombres:

- Como Rachel vuelve a casa hoy, estaba planteando re-declararme con el anillo esta noche junto al roble en el patio de atrás, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, - explicó. Se giró para mirar a la cara a Leroy, el médico de la familia. – Sé que no es la mejor idea tenerla de pie o sentada en el patio de atrás en una noche fresca con todo lo que está pasando, pero sería sólo un momentito hasta que le volviera a pedir matrimonio, - pidió esperanzada.

Leroy se encogió de hombros:

- No creo que le haga daño si sólo van a ser unos minutos. Siempre que esté bien abrigada, debería estar bien, - respondió.

Quinn dejó salir un suspiro aliviado y continuó:

- Hay otra cosa con la que esperaba que me pudierais ayudar. ¿Podía colgar algunas guirnaldas de luces o algo así en el patio? Sólo quiero que sea un poco especial para Rach y sé lo mucho que le gustan los destellos, como los de las estrellas, - terminó.

Los dos Berry se sonrieron y se giraron hacia Quinn:

- Claro, nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando Rachel llegó a casa desde el hospital, con la cara un poco verde por los riachuelos de quimio, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz de estar en casa con su familia y su prometida. Quinn estaba radiante, había echado de menos tener a Rachel por la cara. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, no esperaba ni intentar acurrucar a Rachel en su cama, dada la cantidad de nuevos osos de peluche que los chicos del Glee Club le habían regalado cuando por fin les permitieron visitarla en el hospital. Las chicas habían sido más prácticas, llevaron revistas, DVDs, un iPod. Santana y Brittany incluso le habían hecho una mani-pedi. Por alguna razón desconocida para el género femenino, los chicos siempre pensaban que los ositos de peluches eran el regalo perfecto para cualquier situación, pero con todo lo ridículo que era, Rachel realmente apreciaba el gesto.

Eran las ocho en punto y la familia acababa de disfrutar de una cena estupenda, aunque Quinn tenía el presentimiento de que Rachel no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo. Leroy y Hiram se llevaron los platos y cargaron el friegaplatos dejando a la rubia cómodamente sentada en el sofá con su diva, la señal de que todo estaba listo.

- Bueno, con todo lo agradable que es pasar el tiempo con vosotras, chicas, Leroy y yo nos vamos a retirar a la habitación de los Oscar a disfrutar de una copita después de la cena, - dijo Hiram con un elegante movimiento de muñeca.

Quinn y Rachel sonrieron a los dos hombres y les dijeron adiós con la mano. Una vez que hubieron desaparecido de la vista, Quinn brincó del sofá y se apresuró al perchero junto a la entrada.

- Quinn, amor, ¿qué haces? – dijo Rachel con una risa viendo volver a la chica con abrigos y una bufanda enganchada al brazo.

- Vamos afuera, - dijo Quinn con un tono que constataba un hecho.

Cuando Rachel la miró con curiosidad, la rubia le entregó uno de los abrigos que estaba sujetando:

- Bueno, venga, que no tenemos toda la noche. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, - dijo con una taimada sonrisa. – Prepárate, yo tengo que subir a por algo, - dijo Quinn subiendo por las escaleras.

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que la rubia desapareciera de su vista.

Suspirando, tomó el abrigo rojo que era obviamente suyo y abrochó todos los botones. Echándole un ojo a la bufanda, se debatió entre ponérsela o no. El tiempo no era para congelarse, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aun así, realmente no quería repetir lo de la semana anterior y Quinn probablemente la obligaría a ponérselo aunque no quisiera, así que cedió y se la puso alrededor del cuello, hundiéndola en su abrigo. Justo entonces, su otra mitad llegó balanceándose a la habitación con una sonrisa cubriéndole la cara, cogió su abrigo y se lo puso, asegurándose de que todos los botones estaban abrochados antes de revisar que Rachel estuviera bien envuelta.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo a la morena.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, divertida por el acto caballeroso, y rodeó su brazo alrededor del de Quinn. Cuando salieron al jardín de atrás Rachel frunció el ceño, confusa. Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Caminaron hasta el oscuro césped, y después de unos pasos más, Quinn se paró y se volvió para mirar a la pequeña diva.

- Espera justo aquí, - dijo regresando al porche y entrando por la puerta.

Rachel estaba un poco extrañada de estar de pie en la oscuridad sola. Pero justo en ese momento, cientos de brillantes luces de navidad iluminaron el cielo por encima de la cabeza de Rachel.

La morena miró hacia arriba asombrada, todo el patio trasero de pronto se hizo visible. Cuando oyó el sonido de pasos, bajó la cabeza para encontrar a Quinn caminando hacia ella con una expresión nerviosa en la cara.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella.

Rachel miró a su alrededor, sin que en ningún momento su sonrisa flaqueara:

- Me encanta Quinn, lo adoro. Muchas gracias, - dijo y envolvió con los brazos el cuello de la rubia cuando ella llegó finalmente a su lado.

Alzándose conectó sus labios con los perfectos labios rosas de la mujer a la que amaba, poniendo su alma y su corazón en el beso, y sintiendo a Quinn devolvérselo con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando el poco aire que a Rachel le quedaba en los pulmones salió finalmente de ella, rompió el beso y apoyó la frente en la barbilla de Quinn. Después de un momento para recuperar el aliento, Quinn tomó la cara de Rachel con las manos y la besó en la nariz. Cuando miró hacia abajo a su prometida, se percató de la expresión dolorida que había en la cara de la diva:

- Rach, ¿qué va mal? Habla conmigo, - dijo.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y miró a Quinn, con lágrimas llenando el borde de sus ojos castaños. La rubia frunció el ceño ante la visión, con la preocupación evidente en la mirada.

- Quinn, ¿estás segura de que quieres casarte? ¿Realmente segura? – preguntó Rachel finalmente.

Quinn estaba impactada. ¿De dónde salía esto? Dejó caer sus manos desde la cara de Rachel y las puso en la parte superior de los brazos de la chica, dándoles un apretón reconfortante.

- Por supuesto que quiero, - dijo Quinn con toda la convicción que pudo añadir a la simple declaración. – Rach, ¿de dónde sale esto? ¿Te lo has pensado dos veces? ¿Ya no te quieres casar? – preguntó, sus voz rompiéndose por la emoción de pensar que la diva diría que sí.

- Dios, Quinn, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. Quiero casarme contigo más que nada, - dijo Rache, con las lágrimas cayéndole finalmente de los ojos mientras hablaba.

No pudo evitar dejarlas caer, debido que el peso de lo que iba a decir era demasiado. Quinn podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Rachel, y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la otra chica para secar una lágrima. Después, elevó la cara de la chica para mirarla a los ojos y animarla a que continuara.

- Sólo…Quiero estar segura. No quiero que hagas esto porque te sientas obligada a hacerlo. Porque piensas que si no salgo de esta, quizás nosotras nunca…- Rachel fue interrumpida por dos firmes manos que sujetaban su cara y secaban sus lágrimas.

Cuando miró hacia arriba vio dos penetrantes ojos avellana devolviéndole la mirada con un fuego que ardía en su interior.

- No, escúchame. Rachel, tú vas a salir de esta. Lo vas a hacer, y cuando lo hagas, vas a ir a vivir tus sueños. ¿Me entiendes? – dijo Quinn con un tono duro y acerado de determinación.

- Sí, pero Quinn, ¿y si… - de nuevo, Rachel fue interrumpida.

- Rachel, mírame. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Tengamos un día o el resto de nuestras vidas, siempre voy a estar aquí, a tu lado. Quiero casarme contigo Rachel. Es la única cosa en mi vida de la que he estado segura, y quiero vivir mi futuro contigo sin importar cuánto vaya a durar, - dijo Quinn suavemente, cada palabra saliendo directamente de su corazón, cada una sangrando el amor y la devoción que tenía para ofrecer.

Mirando en sus ojos avellana llorosos, Rachel pudo ver la promesa del mañana, lo cual hizo que su corazón volara.

- Vale, - replicó, conectando sus labios en un beso abrasador.

Cuando Quinn finalmente encontró la fuerza de voluntad para romper el beso, sonrió:

- Ahora, hay algo que he esperado todo el día para hacer, bueno, algo más que besarte sin sentido.

Rachel rio y vio cómo Quinn metía la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Cuando sacó la mano, la imagen de una pequeña caja de terciopelo hizo que la respiración de la diva se acelerara en su garganta, y se llevó las manos a la boca, conmocionada. Vio a Quinn agacharse sobre una rodilla y tomar su mano.

- Sé que ya te lo he pedido y que tú ya has dicho que sí. Pero esa no fue exactamente de las pedidas más románticas, y tú te mereces lo mejor. Así que esto es el segundo intento, - dijo Quinn señalando con gestos las luces de navidad. – Rachel, lo eres todo para mí. No importa lo que aguarde en mi futuro, hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, y es que tú eres la persona que quiero a mi lado, - sonrió cuando Rachel se secó una lágrima y le sonrió de vuelta. – Eres mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida. Quiero estar ahí para ver todos tus sueños hacerse realidad, y quiero criar a mis futuros hijos contigo. Quiero levantarme e irme a dormir contigo todos los días para el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo, haciéndome el honor de tomar mi apellido y ser mi mujer? – preguntó Quinn abriendo la caja de la joyería para revelar el anillo.

Los ojos de Rachel casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando lo miró. Devolviéndole la mirada había un diamante de un quilate en forma de estrella, engastado en diamantitos más pequeños, dispuesto en una banda de oro blanco. Era totalmente Rachel en todas sus facetas.

- Sí, claro que me casaré contigo, - contestó finalmente, con las lágrimas fluyendo ahora libremente mientras que Quinn se levantaba sacando el anillo de la caja y deslizándolo en el dedo de Rachel.

Quinn envolvió con sus brazos a la diva y evitó ruborizarse dándole un fuerte abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a la mujer a la que quería entre los brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. En ese momento, fue como si todo se pusiera en su sitio. Con Rachel en sus brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Quinn sintió que podían enfrentarse a todo.

Sólo esperaba tener razón.

* * *

A/N: ¡Esta mujer siempre añadiendo frasecitas puntillosas al final para dejarte con la intriga!


	6. Capítulo 4

A/N: Nunca doy las gracias por las reviews y las visitas (sé que hay muchas visitas, aunque no todas dejen comentarios) que recibe esta historia, soy una desagradecida. Me alegro de que os esté gustando :D

Aquí va el cuarto capítulo, bastante corto (cualquier cosa parecer corta en comparación con la segunda parte del tercer capítulo). Es un pelín dramático hacia el final, pero creo que os recuperaréis.

¡Suerte!

* * *

- Ya voy yo, - dijo Quinn caminando por el salón hacia el recibidor delantero para abrir la puerta.

Era la tarde después de que Quinn volviera a pedir a Rachel en matrimonio, y las chicas habían decidido que, ya habían marcado la ocasión oficialmente con un anillo, era hora de decírselo al Glee Club. Con el estado delicado de Rachel después de su paso por la escuela, habían decidido que la diva recibiría clases en casa de ahora en adelante. Fue difícil para ella aceptarlo al principio, no quería perderse más ensayos del Glee Club, pero había sido decidido así porque era lo mejor para su salud.

Lo que las chicas no habían previsto es que sus compañeros del Glee Club se turnarían entre ellos para ser los tutores de Rachel y que ella pudiera mantenerse al día con el trabajo y las clases. Quinn ayudaba a Rachel con inglés e historia, Santana con español y matemáticas, mientras que Mike la ayudaba con ciencias. Era un sistema a prueba de tontos, y además significaba que Rachel siempre tenía compañía. Lo que incluso más abrumador para las dos chicas era el papel que jugaba el señor Shuester en todo aquello. Sabiendo que era imposible para Rachel acudir a las reuniones del Glee y que Quinn preferiría quedarse en casa con la morena, decidió que las reuniones después de las clases tendrían lugar en la casa de Rachel.

Esto hacía que juntar a todos sus amigos para contarles las noticias fuera mucho más fácil. Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta encontró a Mike, Tina, Rory, Sugar y Joe (o Jesús Adolescente, como lo había empezado a llamar Brittany cariñosamente). Los hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras ellos, y todos la siguieron a la cocina, donde el resto del Glee Club y el señor Shue estaban hablando y disfrutando de las galletas caseras de Rachel. Cuando el último de los recién llegados entró en la cocina, hubo un barullo de 'holas' y 'qué tal', o en el caso de Santana 'ya era hora'.

- Vale, chicos, vamos al salón y a empezar la reunión, - dijo el señor Shue levantándose.

Todos lo siguieron al salón, donde él había instalado una pizarra blanca donde poder escribir notas. Se sentaron donde encontraron hueco. Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany en el sofá principal, con Puck y Finn sentados en el suelo a sus pies. Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine y Sam se sentaron en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, y Mike en el brazo de éste con Tina apoyada en él. Rory, Sugar y Joe se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana y Artie aparcó su silla de ruedas entre los dos sofás.

- Bien, chicos, los Nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que tenemos que empezar a pensar en ideas para canciones. El tema de este año es Vintage, pero eso no significa que las canciones tengas que ser antiguas. Si las que se nos ocurran son lo suficientemente buenas, podemos darle un giro vintage, - explicó.

Quinn susurró algo en el oído de Rachel, y cuando la morena asintió con la cabeza, la rubia levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí, Quinn? – dijo el señor Shue apuntándola con un rotulador.

Levantándose, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- Si no le importa, señor Shue, Rachel y yo tenemos algo que queremos compartir con todos, - dijo.

El profesor del pelo rizado asintió y se apartó tomando asiento en el brazo del sofá que las dos chicas acababan de dejar, y miró a sus estudiantes, que se habían puesto al frente.

- Tenemos unas noticias geniales y queríamos que vosotros fueseis los primeros en saberlo, chicos, porque sois nuestros amigos y os consideramos nuestra familia, - dijo Rachel con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Quinn estaba de pie con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica más baja, otorgándole a Rachel el honor de ser la que compartiera las noticias. Brittany inquirió alegremente:

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿tu cáncer ha mejorado? – preguntó con su entusiasmo infantil habitual.

Todos los de la habitación cayeron en un incómodo silencio cuando la cara de Rachel se ensombreció por el comentario, aunque todos sabían que Brittany estaba confusa y no pretendía hacer daño, hacía que la morena perdiera el aliento. Viendo que su prometida se desanimaba visiblemente, Quinn atrajo a la sonrojada Rachel hacia sí y apretó sus hombros.

- No Britt, esas no son nuestras noticias, aunque los médicos están haciendo todo lo que pueden para que mejore, - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la atontada rubia, intentando tranquilizar al mismo tiempo a la chica afectada por el cáncer que estaba en sus brazos. – Lo que os queríamos contar es que le pedí a Rachel que se casara conmigo, - dijo Quinn bajando la mirada hacia la morena. – Y dijo que sí, - terminó, con una sonrisa de un megavatio en la cara, brillando de felicidad.

Seguía sin poder creerse que la mujer que tenía en los brazos fuera su prometida, que se fuera a casar con ella. La seguía abrumando increíblemente.

- Vaya, chicas, eso, era muy inesperado, - dijo el señor Shue pasándose una mano por el pelo, su cara a medio camino entre fruncir el ceño y sonreír, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de oír.

Dos de sus estudiantes iba a casarse y no sabía si debería estar contento o preocupado. No es como si fueran dos adolescentes insensatas, de hecho, eran dos de las estudiantes más equilibradas y maduras que había tenido el placer de conocer. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por si esto era una mala decisión. Viendo la expresión indecisa en la cara de todos, Quinn habló, rompiendo el silencio:

- Mirad, sé que Rachel y yo somos muy jóvenes y que parece una estupidez que dos adolescentes se casen justo al salir de la escuela, - dijo.

Unos pocos asintieron a lo que la antigua animadora estaba diciendo, pero mantuvieron sus opiniones para sí mismos, sabiendo que Quinn estaba en medio de explicar sus acciones:

- Pero si el cáncer de Rachel me ha enseñado algo, es que el tiempo es precioso. Si lo que más quieres está justo delante de ti, tienes que agarrarlo con las dos manos, - dijo envolviendo a Rachel con ambos brazos para añadir énfasis. – Quiero a Rachel más que a nada, y lo que siento por ella será exactamente lo mismo en cinco, diez o veinte años desde ahora. Así que, ¿por qué esperar si puedo tenerla ya? – preguntó Quinn mirando en derredor a todo el mundo en la habitación.

- Y yo quiero a Quinn. Sabéis que la mayoría de la gente en su situación habría puesto tierra de por medio. Pero ella ha permanecido junto a mí y ha sido mi roca. No hay nada que quiera más que poder llamarla mi mujer. Ni siquiera Broadway puede competir con Quinn, - dijo Rachel arrancándoles una risa a todos.

Viendo la felicidad que irradiaban las dos chicas, el señor Shue se decidió en ese momento y lugar, Rachel y Quinn estaban hechas la una para la otra.

- Bueno, en ese caso, sólo tengo una cosa que decir: ¿cuándo es la boda? – preguntó con una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo paternal.

Quinn y Rachel se la devolvieron con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Bueno, estuvimos hablando sobre eso anoche y… - Quinn dirigió los ojos a Rachel para que continuara.

- Y decidimos que queremos casarnos el fin de semana antes de la graduación. Y queremos que todos seáis parte de la ceremonia, - dijo Rachel mirando a todos sus amigos.

Cada uno de ellos estaba radiante de felicidad por la pareja. Santana sonrió con suficiencia:

- Bueno, sólo hay una respuesta apropiada a eso, decidlo todos conmigo, - dijo.

Todos miraron a su alrededor y chillaron un ensordecedor:

- ¡Joder, sí!

Con esto, todos se levantaron y uno por uno, felicitaron a las chicas.

Finn se levantó y miró fijamente a las chicas con torpeza unos momentos antes de adelantarse y envolverlas en un gran abrazo de oso, y de separarse:

- Sólo quiero que las dos sepáis que estoy muy contento por vosotras y que espero que no haya resentimientos, ya sabéis, por el pasado y eso, - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Quinn echó un brazo por encima de Rachel y las dos le sonrieron al chico que estaba frente a ellas, agradecidas de que no se lo tomara mal.

- Gracias Finn, y no, no hay resentimientos, - respondió la rubia.

La respuesta mandó una gran sonrisa a la cara del anormalmente alto adolescente.

Puck fue el siguiente y atrajo a Quinn a sus brazos.

- No le hagas daño, Q. Rachel es como una hermana para mí, pero no se lo digas a nadie porque tengo una reputación que mantener, - dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Quinn rio:

- No lo haré, Puck. Es la única cosa que prometo que cumpliré siempre,- dijo al separarse.

Quinn observó con adoración como Puck envolvía a Rachel con los brazos, haciendo que la chica pareciera diminuta entre ellos. Nunca pensó que se sentiría cómoda teniendo a un tío como Puck abrazando a su chica de esa manera, pero viendo cuánto se preocupaba por Rachel, por las dos, supo que era un verdadero amigo.

Esto oficialmente acabó con cualquier esperanza de hablar sobre las canciones para los Nacionales, al cambiar el tema de conversación repentinamente a los planes de boda, con Kurt declarando su intención de asumir el rol de preparador de bodas no oficial. Maldita sea JLo, Kurt Hummel era un hombre con una misión.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente todos decidieron que era hora de irse. Quinn guió al último de ellos hasta la salida y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, girando el cuello para liberar el cansancio que la atenazaba. Caminó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que compartían ella y Rachel. Había algo que le encantaba de estar prometida. Hiram y Leroy habían decidido que si iban a ser mujer y mujer, al menos podrían compartir una cama. Aunque habían insistido en que cualquier forma de relaciones sexuales estaba fuera de consideración, al menos hasta que las chicas se hubieran casado.

Cuando entró en la habitación vio a Rachel en el baño completando su rutina nocturna. Se movió hacia el armario, sacó un par de pantalones cortos de pijama y su vieja camiseta de las Cheerios y se preparó para irse a la cama. Desechando las ropas que había llevado puestas en el cesto de la colada, Quinn dio la vuelta a la cama y se unió a Rachel en el baño. Cogió su cepillo de dientes y empezó a lavárselos sonriendo esporádicamente a su prometida a través del espejo. Después de enjuagarse y escupir, Rachel cogió su cepillo del pelo y empezó a cepillárselo, haciendo el habitual movimiento de cepillar un cierto número de veces cada lado y después la parte de atrás. Era un poco raro, pero Quinn lo encontraba adorable.

Quinn se apoyó contra la encimera del baño y sonrió a Rachel, adorando esos momentos en los que sólo estaban ellas y las preocupaciones del día se habían olvidado.

- Te quiero, - dijo acercándose a Rachel para agarrarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia su propio cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez que la morena irradiaba.

Rachel sonrió:

- Yo también te quiero, - dijo inclinándose y dándole un pico a Quinn en los labios antes de separarse para seguir cepillándose el pelo.

Cuando Rachel separó el cepillo, su corazón se paró.

Mirando hacia abajo vio una maraña de pelo atrapada entre las cerdas. Dejó caer el cepillo, pasó la mano por el lateral de su cabeza y dejó que un sollozo roto escapara de su boca, apartando la mano para revelar otro montón de su pelo devolviéndole la mirada desde la palma de su mano. Quinn se sorprendió por el ruido que había escapado de los labios de Rachel, cuando se volvió para ver lo que Rachel estaba mirando, se le rompió el corazón. Subió la mano para atrapar suavemente la muñera de Rachel y llevó su otra mano a la cara de Rachel.

- Rachel, Rach, amor, mírame. No pasa nada, todo va a ir bien. ¿Me oyes? – dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos y peleándose con sus propias emocionas para mantenerse fuerte por la chica a la que sujetaba.

Rachel la miró y asintió con la cabeza, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Quinn se inclinó y presionó un beso contra su frente, y cuando se separó, cogió el pelo de la mano de Rachel y lo tiró en el contenedor, fuera de la vista.

- Venga, vámonos a la cama, - dijo Quinn guiando a Rachel fuera del baño hacia la cama.

Apartando el edredón, sentó a Rachel y esperó a que se tumbara antes de echárselo por encima. Cuando Rachel estuvo cómoda, la rubia rodeó la cama hasta la pared del otro lado de la habitación y apagó la luz, y entonces trepó a la cama, para colocarse junto a la chica sollozante. Echó los muslos de la chica hacia delante, la envolvió con los brazos y hundió la nariz detrás de la oreja de Rachel, inhalando su aroma.

- Te quiero, Rachel.

Y con esto, abrazó a la diva hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron y entonces las dos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

* * *

A/N: Por cierto, estaba pensando que los padres de Rachel, con todo lo de ''sí, estamos bien con vuestra relación, qué genial que os vayáis a casar, etc, etc'', se ponen un poco histéricos en este capítulo, ¿no?


	7. Capítulo 5

A/N: Capítulo quinto, con un poco más de atraso que habitualmente. Es que estoy traduciendo otras cosas, y con las clases, y tal, como que no tengo mucho tiempo, y los capítulos son largos.

En este Santana tiene mucha participación y estoy segura de que os va a gustar lo que hace. Además, también sale una Sue muy filosófica.

Hay unas cuantas de notas a pie de página (figuradamente), que vienen señaladas con números. Son referencias sobre todo a cosas que dice Santana, que si no se aclaran, es imposible entenderla.

Me gustaría pediros que si veis algo en la traducción que está mal (mal escrito, traducido, o que se podría poner de forma más clara, lo que sea), me lo digáis por MP o en los comentarios; querría que estuviera escrito de la mejor forma posible, soy bastante perfeccionista :D

¡Suerte!

* * *

- Vaya, Q, pareces un cachorrito al que le han pegado una patada, - sonó la voz de Santana cuando vino a hacer un alto junto a la taquilla de Quinn.

La rubia sacó su libro de geometría y sus notas antes de cerrar la puerta de la taquilla y de dirigirle una mirada exhausta a su amiga. Apoyándose de lado en el frío metal, Quinn abrazó los libros contra su pecho y se pasó una mano por los mechones dorados, apartándolos efectivamente de su cara. Santana frunció el ceño al ver lo deprimida que parecía su antigua capitana. Sus hombros estaban caídos y su habitual estilo no estaba a la vista. No parecía una tortolita felizmente recién prometida. Era algo descorazonador para la latina.

- Es Rachel, - dijo Quinn, y antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, Santana se irguió con una mirada alarmada en los ojos.

- Espera, no habéis cancelado la boda, ¿no? – preguntó la morena.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – replicó Quinn.

_Eso no pasará nunca, _pensó la rubia incorporándose de la taquilla.

- ¿Ha tenido Berry otro episodio como el de la semana pasada? – preguntó Santana, y Quinn se sorprendió al ver la preocupación real en los ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mano para que su amiga dejara de sacar teorías:

- No, Santana, no es eso. Es que… - Quinn dejó que su voz se desvaneciera y miró en derredor a los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo antes de volver su atención a la chica que estaba delante de ella y de bajar la voz. – Es el pelo de Rachel, se está empezando a caer. Pasó ayer por la noche cuando nos preparábamos para ir a la cama. Se estaba cepillando el pelo y… - Quinn gesticuló con las manos en la cabeza, como si separara una maraña de su propio pelo.

Santana asintió, entendiendo a dónde iba esto. Rachel no era ni de lejos una de las chicas más superficiales que la latina conocía, sobre todo si la comparaba con sus compañeras de equipo en las Cheerios.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Rachel era una chica y le gustaba verse bien y sentirse guapa. Era normal que algo como esto fuera un duro golpe para la autoestima de la chica. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó por donde lo había dejado:

- La estuve abrazando toda la noche mientras lloraba. Me mata saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que esto sea un poco más llevadero para ella. Se encerró en el baño esta mañana y se negó a dejarme verla antes de venir a la escuela, - dijo Quinn con tristeza, mientras ella y Santana empezaban a caminar hacia clase.

- Sí, todo eso es un asco, Q, pero míralo por su lado, se acaba de prometer y su boda va a tener lugar en cosa de semana. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo tu pelo se empezara a caer sabiendo que vas a estar de pie junto a la chica que fue el sueño húmedo de todo tío en la escuela?

Santana tenía una forma única de hacer que la gente viera lo que pasaba; pero había otra cosa que siempre estaba garantizada, te haría ver su punto de vista de una forma u otra, y aunque Quinn estaba agradecida por ello, en ese momento se sintió enferma hasta el estómago.

Sabía que cuando Rachel empezara a perder el pelo sería un gran cambio con el que su prometida tendría que lidiar, lo que no había tenido en cuenta en la ecuación era el gran factor que era su boda inminente y cómo se sentiría Rachel con su apariencia. Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba lejos de quedarse colgada en su aspecto, pero algo que ella siempre había mantenido era que quería estar bonita para Quinn. La rubia le había dicho a Rachel en incontables ocasiones que ella era la chica más preciosa a la que había conocido, y mientras que Rachel siempre aceptaba el cumplido sonrojándose, Quinn sabía que lo hacía más por apaciguar sus emociones que porque realmente lo creyera, así que ella hacía esfuerzos todos los días porque la chica de sus sueños la creyera.

Pero aquí estaban, a semanas del que debería ser el día más importante de sus vidas, y Rachel estaba batallando contra un caso serio de baja autoestima. Quinn se sintió la peor prometida del mundo.

- San, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo que arreglarlo ya, pero ahora mismo, - dijo Quinn en un tono de gimoteo, desplomándose contra el marco de la puerta de la clase.

Santana puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a la rubia a los ojos:

- No, lo que necesitas hacer es partirte el culo hoy en la escuela y después ir a casa y arreglar las cosas. Berry no perdonará ni a ti ni a mí si dejo que tu educación se resienta. Tienes todo el tiempo para inventarte un plan para arreglar esto, Berry seguirá estando allí cuando llegues a casa, - dijo Santana.

Viendo la mirada fija que la latina le estaba echando, Quinn asintió y caminó fatigosamente hasta geometría, sentándose en la fila central. Santana, por otra parte, ya estaba formulando un plan de acción en la cabeza. _Rachel Berry, es hora de que tú y yo nos veamos las caras. Al estilo de Lima Heights,_ pensó Santana para sí misma, sacando el teléfono y mandándole un mensaje a Brittany. Una vez terminó, deslizó el teléfono en la cintura de su falda de Cheerio y se sentó junto a Quinn. Le disparó a la rubia una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras hojeaba el libro, contando los minutos que faltaban para poder meterse en el negocio.

* * *

Las gradas se habían convertido en algo así como un escape para Quinn durante el último mes o así. Siempre que necesitara un momento tranquilo para pensar, respirar, o incluso rezar, se encontraba a sí misma sentaba junto al campo de fútbol, dejando que el mundo pasara a su lado, y afortunadamente, sus amigos rara vez la interrumpían. Sabían que esos eran los momentos en los que Quinn dejaba salir todas sus preocupaciones y tribulaciones durante un rato, para poder respirar y reunir sus fuerzas y compostura para ser fuerte por Rachel y cuidarla lo mejor que podía. Bueno, todo lo bueno que una escolar de dieciocho años podía.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿no es esta la líder de las Supernenas? ¿Sabes? Desde que decidiste salir del armario junto con Sandbags y Tweedle Dumb (1), ése nombre cariñoso nunca ha sido tan irónico, - llegó la voz de Sue Sylvester, con su habitual tono malicioso enlazándose con cada una de sus palabras.

Quinn volvió la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, el sol brillaba sobre ella haciéndole arrugar los ojos al echarle un vistazo a la mujer que se erguía sobre ella.

- Un hadita cotilla, y con hadita quiero decir Kurt Hummel, ha estado balbuceando nerviosamente por la escuela sobre que cierta ex animadora de las mías está planeando casarse, - dijo Sue pasando por encima de la grada donde Quinn estaba sentada para sentarse ella también.

-¿Y estás a punto de darme un discurso sobre cómo voy a arruinar mi vida y que debería dejar a Rachel en la cuneta, volver a los Cheerios y seguir a lo mío? Porque si estás pensando en hacerlo, puedes ahorrártelo, Rachel es mi vida ahora y nada ni nadie va a hacer que me aleje de ella. Especialmente esa nueva animadora-guarra de ahí abajo, - terminó Quinn apuntando hacia abajo a Shannon Peterson, quien estaba ligando desvergonzadamente con uno de los jugadores de fútbol.

Sue miró a Quinn, entornando los ojos para bloquear el sol.

- Sabes, desde que Jean se fue, me he dado cuenta de que incluso para siempre tiene un límite en el tiempo. Me engañe a mí misma pensando que ella _siempre_ estaría por aquí, - dijo Sue apoyando los codos en las rodillas y viendo cómo su equipo de animadores empezaban a encaminarse al campo para la práctica.

Quinn permaneció allí, con la cabeza girada hacia Sue, escuchando lo que estaba diciendo. Después de todo, era muy raro que la entrenadora de los animadores mostrara su lado blando. Quinn se sintió extrañamente honrada de ser una entre los pocos que habían visto este lado de la Reina del Hielo.

- Sólo tenemos un periodo corto de tiempo en la tierra para conseguir todo lo que podamos, sea éxito, aclamaciones o 'amor', - dijo Sue haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire, no era tan blanda como para hablar del amor de una forma profunda y llena de significado. – Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que si has encontrado lo que estabas buscando, sujétalo todo lo fuerte que puedas y no lo dejes escapar nunca, o lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

Con esto, Sue se levantó tomando su megáfono y empezó a descender los escalones hacia el campo. Quinn dejó que las palabras de sabiduría de Sue le llegaran hasta el fondo y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su antigua entrenadora acababa de, en su propia e indirecta manera, darle su sello de aprobación.

- Oiga, entrenadora, - llamó Quinn.

Ella se giró para mirar a la rubia, las manos sobre los ojos bloqueando el sol que impedía su visión de la adolescente.

- ¿Usted encontró lo que buscaba? – preguntó.

Sue miró hacia abajo a sus Cheerios y sonrió, y después se volvió de nuevo hacia Quinn.

- Bueno, Q, tengo numerosas vitrinas llenas de trofeos ganadores. ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino bajando las escaleras.

Quinn sonrió por las palabras de Sue, incluso cuando iba en serio, Sue siempre se refería a los trofeos ganadores. La campana que señalaba el final del rato libre de Quinn sonó por encima del campo de fútbol, y la rubia reunió sus cosas en la mochila y se la puso al hombro, echando un último vistazo al campo antes de dirigirse hacia la escuela.

* * *

Santana sería la primera en admitirlo, odiaba tener conversaciones serias con la gente, porque habitualmente esto significaba que debía mostrar algún tipo de emoción, y la latina odiaba que la vieran como una blanda. Pero esto era importante. La felicidad de su mejor amiga y su 'algo así como amiga' (aunque secretamente Santana se preocupara mucho por Rachel) dependía de ello. Miró por la ventana de su coche, vio que el camino estaba vacío y supo que si iba a hacer algo, sería ahora, mientras no hubiera distracciones. Salió del coche, cerró la puerta y pulsó el botón del bloqueo en las llaves del coche antes de dejarlas en su beisbolera de Cheerio.

Echó un ojo por las ventanas del frente; la casa parecía vacía, pero Santana tenía la impresión de que Rachel estaba escondida, escaleras arriba. Caminó alrededor de la casa, porque intentar meterse en la casa por la puerta delantera a plena vista de los vecinos no saldría muy bien; la latina se dirigió a la puerta trasera y le dio un meneo. _Nop, cerrada, _pensó mirando a su alrededor. Viendo las puertas dobles que llevaban al jardín desde la cocina, decidió darles una oportunidad. Afortunadamente, se las habían olvidado. _Ajá, punto para la animadora ninja._

Mientras caminaba por la cocina, Santana admiró la impresión moderna a la par que acogedora que daba la casa. No había que preguntarse por qué Quinn sentía la casa de los Berry como su hogar. Ella había estado allí antes, pero nunca se había tomado realmente el tiempo para empaparse de todo aquello. Estaba impresionada. Yendo desde el salón hasta el recibidor encontró las escaleras y las subió al primer piso. Hacia la izquierda vio dos habitaciones, girando a la derecha vio cinco habitaciones, y justo al final había una puerta blanca con una brillante estrella dorada en ella. _Bingo_. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, se puso junto a la puerta y golpeó.

- ¡Vete! – le llegó la voz amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Santana golpeó otra vez.

- ¡Papá, por favor, déjame sola!

Claramente, Rachel no iba a abrir la puerta. La latina decidió que si no respondía a los golpes, respondería a las amenazas.

- Escucha, Frodo, o abres o me voy a poner en plan Jack Nicholson (2) con esta puerta y contigo. ¡No tengo todo el día!

El suave ruido del cerrojo le indicó a Santana que la puerta estaba abierta. Agarró el pomo, lo giró y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Rachel tumbada en la cama con el edredón sobre la cabeza.

- Venga Berry, levántate, - dijo Santana con una palmada.

- ¡Vete Santana! – gritó Rachel desde debajo de su cobertura.

Santana sacudió la cabeza, preparándose para sacar a la diva de la cama.

- Eso no va a pasar. Q me ha contado lo de tu pequeño episodio de anoche. Tú y yo nos vamos a poner a hacer un poco de Dr. Phil (3) aquí, y ni sueñes con sacar la tarjeta de estar enferma, porque juro por el Dios al que tu culo judío le rece que sacaré a mi Michael Myers (4) y haré una carnicería con tu trasero. Ahora, ¡levántate! – dijo Santana quitando las sábanas del pequeño cuerpo amontonado en la cama.

Sentándose en la cama, Rachel se ajustó la boina de lana a la cabeza. Santana la miró de arriba abajo y empujó la silla del escritorio de Rachel hasta la cama para sentarse. Sabía que la diva no apreciaría que invadiera su espacio encaramándose a la cama con ella.

- Vale, empieza a hablar. ¿Por qué estás apartando a Quinn? – preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y girando la cabeza a un lado.

Rachel miró hacia el techo intentando drenar el flujo de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, antes de devolverle la mirada a Santana. Era o hablar o pelear, y Rachel no tenía la energía.

- Mírame, estoy horrible. Mi cuerpo se está cayendo a cachos, - dijo Rachel haciendo gestos hacia su cuerpo por debajo del peso.

La morena siempre había estado delgada, pero la quimio estaba forzando a su cuerpo al máximo, y ahora se la veía como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que se podía romper en piececitas si se cayera. Los mechones castaños que una vez fueron brillantes de Rachel estaban sin vida, y si Santana hubiera tenido que apostar, Rachel llevaba esa boina para esconder la extensión de los daños. Su corazón se rompió genuinamente por la chica.

- Rachel, eso no es verdad, - dijo Santana inclinándose hacia delante en la silla.

- ¡SÍ, SÍ LO ES!, - gritó Rachel, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente. – Y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Quinn se dé cuenta de que puede aspirar a algo mucho mejor. No quiero perderla, pero no quiero evitar que viva su vida, - Rachel se ahogaba entre sollozos cerrando la mano izquierda en el pecho y mirando el anillo de pedida.

Eso era todo lo que Santana necesitaba oír. Levantándose, agarró suavemente a Rachel por la muñera y la guió hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y puso a la pequeña morena delante de él.

- Quítate la camisa, - dijo la latina poniéndose detrás de Rachel.

La diva la miró con la boca abierta por el espejo, preparándose para protestar, pero Santana la paró:

- Vamos Berry, no tengo todo el día. Sólo hazlo.

Rachel, de mala gana, se quitó la camisa y la tiró a la cama. Devolviéndola la mirada había un cuerpo gastado, con el catéter del pecho a la vista y las costillas sobresaliéndole por debajo de la piel casi translúcida. Entonces sintió que unas manos cálidas de apoyaban en sus hombros y vio a Santana mirándola a través del espejo.

- Puede que pienses que pareces una mierda, pero ¿sabes lo que todos los demás ven? – preguntó, más como una pregunta retórica. – Vemos a una guerrera, alguien que todos los días libra una lucha y patea culos. Igual que en el Glee Club. Lo que estás viendo son tus cicatrices de guerra, y están ahí para demostrarle al mundo que nada te va a impedir seguir tus sueños. Ni siquiera el cáncer, - dijo Santana, y Rachel no puedo evitar darse cuenta del pequeño destello de orgullo en los ojos de la latina.

Entonces, Santana le dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la Cheerio.

- ¿Y quieres saber lo que ve Quinn? – preguntó Santana.

Esta vez esperaba una respuesta de Rachel. La diva asintió y se secó una lágrima. Santana levantó la mano y apuntó con el dedo al corazón de Rachel:

- Ella ve esto, todos y cada uno de los días, y es por eso por lo que te quiere. Porque tú le has dado lo único que siempre ha querido. Alguien que la quiera incondicionalmente, sin tener en cuenta sus fallos, - respondió Santana honestamente. – Así que, puedes esconderte eternamente, pero no importa cuánto intentes apartarla, Quinn no va a irse a ninguna parte.

Rachel miró a los ojos de Santana y pudo ver la verdad en ellos, devolviéndole la mirada, y no puedo escaparse de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarse a sus miedos, inevitablemente de frente, con la esperanza de que Santana tuviera razón y que Quinn estaría justo allí al final. Rachel levantó la mano y se quitó la boina de la cabeza, y la cara de Santana se puso visiblemente rígida por la visión. Había parches calvos en el cráneo de Rachel, allí donde su precioso pelo había estado antes.

- Dios mío (5), - dijo Santana conteniendo el aliento, a la vez que impedía que una lágrima se le cayera.

Rachel miró hacia arriba a la latina y retorció la boina entre las manos:

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Como amiga.

* * *

Quinn pasó la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Berry, puso la mochila en el suelo junto a la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta vaquera. El sonido de pasos en la escalera llamó su atención.

- ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no te toca ayudar a Rachel con los deberes, - dijo Quinn confusa, repasando mentalmente el horario que habían hecho.

Santana se quedó de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, echando un vistazo a la escalera por encima de su hombro.

- No, no estoy aquí por eso, - dijo la latina.

Quinn frunció el ceño:

- Bueno, entonces qué… - la voz de Quinn se desvaneció cuando la visión de Rachel bajando las escaleras atrajo su mirada.

Pasó junto a su mejor amiga, se puso al final de las escaleras y esperó a que su prometida alcanzara el último escalón para estar justo en frente de ella. Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, nerviosa, mientras los ojos de Quinn pasaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de reparar en la bufanda de seda que envolvía limpiamente la cabeza de la diva. Sus una vez preciosos mechones castaños habían desaparecido.

- Rach, - dijo Quinn con la voz ronca mirando a Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Hey, - respondió Rachel cuando finalmente cruzó la mirada con los preciosos ojos que la miraban.

Quinn levantó la mano y tiró del nudo de la bufanda, haciendo que ésta cayera abierta para poder quitarla de la cabeza de la diva. Tirándola en las escaleras, se elevó y tomó la cara de Rachel con la palma de las manos, atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí, y al tiempo que lo hacía, dejó caer un beso persistente y apasionado en la cabeza de la otra chica. Poniendo tanta emoción en el beso como le fue posible. El acto de amor fue suficiente para que la diva decidiera romperse, su cuerpo se agitaba y sus lágrimas caían.

Quinn separó los labios de la parte superior de la cabeza de Rachel, se inclinó y capturó los labios de la diva con los suyos, acariciando el labio inferior de su amante con la lengua, rogando porque le dejaran profundizar en el beso, lo cual la otra chica estuvo encantada de permitir. Batallaron la una con la otra, poniendo cada pizca de su amor en el beso, sus lenguas peleaban por dominar, hasta que finalmente, se separaron y Quinn rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo de la otra chica, acunando la cabeza de Rachel en su pecho y finalmente dejando que sus propias lágrimas cayeran.

Por el espejo a su izquierda, vio a Santana mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Devolviéndosela, Quinn articuló un _gracias_ y después escondió la cara en el recoveco entre el cuello y el hombro de Rachel. Sentía que habían conseguido algo grande en aquel día.

* * *

(1) Sandbags y Tweedle Dumb son los nombres que Sue le da a Santana y a Brittany respectivamente. Sanbag es saco de arena. Tweedle era el nombre que en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas le daban a esos dos personajes que era iguales, bajitos, con un sombrerito y pantalones a rayas (googlearlo si no sabéis de qué estoy hablando) y Dumb significa tonto.

Si estos nombres vuelven a salir en la historia, se referirán a ellas dos.

(2) No sé si a alguien le hará falta la referencia, pero se refiere a en la película El Resplandor, cuando el personaje de Nicholson se vuelve completamente loco y va a buscar a su familia, que se ha escondido en una habitación con la puerta cerrara. Digamos que su método para abrir puertas es destrozarlas a hachazos. Es una escena muy famosa, la podéis encontar en Youtube, si queréis.

(3) Según he podido encontar, en el famosísimo programa de Oprah Winfrey hay una sección llevada por el tal Dr. Phil, que ofrece sus servicios como psicólogo a través de la tele. Cosas raras que hace la gente, oyes.

(4) Protagonista de la saga de películas de terror Halloween, en la que él se dedica a matar a todo lo que se menea, preferiblemente gente joven, como en toda película sangrienta que se precie.

(5) Escrito en español en la historia original (wiii). Pero sin el acento, claro.


	8. Capítulo 6

A/N: Este es un capítulo cortito y tranquilo, aunque se deciden cosas bastante relevantes para el futuro de las chicas. El otro día estuve hablando con TheIrishGilmore y me pidió que os agradeciera las reviews que hacéis y que os dijera que se siente muy halagada de que la historia os esté gustando. Pues ya lo sabéis :D

¡Suerte!

* * *

La noche había llegado bastante pronto después de que Santana se hubiera ido. Rachel y Quinn le habían agradecido con profusión el que hubiera estado allí para las dos, y después de una ronda de abrazos, la latina se fue sólo momentos antes de que los Berry llegaran. Decir que se quedaron anonadados con la nueva apariencia de Rachel era acertado. Ellos estaban esperando que esto pasara antes o después, pero aun así era algo que requería que se acostumbraran.

Quinn, por otra parte, se estaba adaptando bastante bien. La rubia se había preparado mentalmente para ver a Rachel así, su fe y sus amigos la habían ayudado a alcanzar un nivel de aceptación de lo que estaba por venir, y ella estaba agradecida por ello. Cuando miró a Rachel, no fue la falta de pelo o la bufanda que cubría su actualmente desnuda cabeza lo que vio, era a la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Igual de hermosa que siempre, y Quinn se había asegurado de que Rachel lo supiera metiéndose en una sesión de cariñitos que duró toda la tarde. Sólo pararon cuando Hiram y Leroy volvieron a casa.

La familia estaba ahora reunida en la cocina, Rachel y Quinn sentadas en un lado de la mesa de la cena y Leroy y Hiram sentados en frente de ellas, todos con una taza de té de hierbas entre las manos, lo habían planeado en esa semana para poder discutir lo que las chicas estaban planeando hacer después de la graduación. Los Berry habían dejado claro que no habría boda a no ser que las chicas se hubieran decidido en cuáles iban a ser sus planes a largo plazo durante al menos los dos próximos años.

Decir que ambas chicas habían pensado largo y tendido sobre este tema en particular era decir mucho. Con el cáncer de Rachel, y el hecho de que sólo llevaba un mes en tratamiento, tendrían que considerar cómo podría afectar sus planes a los cuidados médicos. Esto llevaba a que las dos chicas entablaran serias búsquedas en sus almas, tanto como pareja como personas individuales, intentado hacerse una idea de lo que querían hacer. Si querían estar juntas, era inevitable que una de las chicas abandonara su universidad soñada. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y tenían realmente tiempo suficiente para mandar las solicitudes a otras universidades estando tan cerca de la graduación?

- Hemos estado pensando mucho sobre el futuro y lo que va a pasar tras la graduación, y en lo que estamos de acuerdo es en que queremos estar juntas, - dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Rachel por encima de la mesa de la cocina. – No quiero empezar mi vida de casada con mi mujer viviendo en otra ciudad u otro estado. Quiero que las dos estemos juntas, - declaró Quinn con determinación. – Y si eso significa seguir a Rachel a Nueva York, así será.

Leroy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia, se sentía orgulloso de que una chica tan joven estuviera dispuesta a cambiar todo su futuro por su niña. El silencio que había caído sobre la cocina fue roto por Rachel, volviéndose para mirar a su prometida a la cara.

- Quinn, no puedes abandonar Yale. Has querido ir a esa universidad los últimos dos años, es una oportunidad genial, - discutió Rachel dándole a la mano de Quinn un apretón.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza a punto de discutir lo que la diva estaba diciendo, pero ella habló antes:

- ¿Es esto por el cáncer? Porque si lo es, te lo digo ahora, Lucy Quinn Fabray, NO vas a abandonar Yale por mi enfermedad, - dijo Rachel con fuego en los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos avellana que le devolvían la mirada.

Pero Quinn ni de broma iba a aceptar eso. Iba a hacer que Rachel lo viera de su manera.

- No, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar para que luches contra esto tú sola. Ni de broma, - argumentó en contraposición, girándose en la silla para poder mirar a Rachel de frente. – Si te dejo con esta lucha y sola, será lo que más lamente en toda mi vida, y me comerá por dentro todos y cada uno de los días que estemos separadas. Pero no es sólo por el cáncer, - dijo Quinn inclinándose hacia su prometida y tomando las dos manos de la diva. – Rach, te quiero, y quiero empezar el próximo capítulo de nuestras vidas juntas, no viviendo en estados diferentes. No puedo hacerlo y no lo haré.

Apartando su silla de la mesa, Quinn caminó hacia su mochila y sacó lo que parecía una carta. Volvió a la mesa, se sentó y miró a los Berry, que se estaban mirando, sabiendo exactamente de qué iba esto. Quinn entregó la carta a Rachel, quien la miró confusa. Rachel la abrió y se llevó la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, devolviéndole la mirada estaba la carta de aceptación de Quinn a la Escuela de Artes de la Universidad de Nueva York. Rachel miró a Quinn e intentó hablar, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta, incapaces de escapar.

- Hablé con la señorita Pilsbury y ella me indicó las universidades que ofertan un programa de teatro, para que así pueda seguir estudiando lo que quiero estudiar. Miré todas las posibilidades y, aparentemente, la Universidad de Nueva York oferta uno de los programas de teatro más extenso. Justo igual que Yale, - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Acarició suavemente el antebrazo de Rachel, y vio como la chica leía la carta una y otra vez, como si estuviera comprobando que sus ojos no la engañaban.

- Eso significa que las dos podemos hacer lo que queremos hacer, y estar juntas, - le ofreció Quinn con su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que todo iba a funcionar, Rachel le puso un pero a sus palabras:

- Quinn, no puedes, - dijo Rachel poniendo la carta en la mesa.

Quinn frunció el ceño, una mirada de abatimiento extendiéndose por su cara:

- Rach, está bien, puedo… - Rachel interrumpió a Quinn volviéndose hacia su padre y mirándolo de tal forma que Hiram pareció entender.

Quinn los miró a los dos, confusa, hasta que vio a Hiram levantarse, caminar hasta el cajón del correo y sacar un sobre, volver a la mesa y entregárselo a su hija.

- No puedes ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, porque a mí me han aceptado en Yale, - dijo Rachel tímidamente, con el indicio de una sonrisa nerviosa.

La rubia se quedó allí sentada pasmada. ¿Había oído bien a Rachel? Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa al ver a Rachel deslizar el sobre con el sello de Yale hacia ella. Quinn puso la mano encima, atrapando efectivamente la mano de la diva entre las suyas.

- Pero Rach, ¿qué pasa con NYADA y Broadway? – preguntó Quinn.

Rachel le sonrió, y movió su mano atrapada bajo la de la rubia para poder sujetar la suya. Hiram y Leroy estaban allí sentado, mirando todo lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Viendo cómo dos jóvenes adolescentes se convertían en adultas justo ante sus ojos. Aprendiendo a sortear uno de los muchos golpes de la vida.

- Mi sueño sigue siendo llegar a Broadway, mi plan para llegar sólo ha cambiado un poco, - apuntó Rachel mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en la carta que todavía estaba entre ellas. – Ya sé que puedo cantar, pero descubrí durante la representación de West Side Story que mis dotes para actuar también podrían servirme, y aparentemente, Yale oferta uno de los mejores, si no el mejor, programas de teatro que hay. Me parece que puedo estudiar actuación allí, y luego, cuando hayamos terminado, Nueva York nos estará esperando, - dijo la diva con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que Quinn podía ver que era genuina y que no escondía ni asomo de duda en su decisión.

- ¿De verdad harías esto por mí? – preguntó Quinn, con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por lo que Rachel estaba dispuesta a hacer por la felicidad de ambas.

- Quinn, ¿no lo pillas todavía? Haría lo que fuera por ti – dijo Rachel con tono serio, tomando las mejillas de Quinn entre sus manos para secar una lágrima que había caído. – Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, y sé que siempre lo harás. Déjame que haga esto por ti. Por nosotras, - susurró la diva.

Quinn puso su mano sobre la que agarraba su mejilla, y sonrió la sonrisa más grande que Rachel había visto.

- Vale, hagámoslo, - respondió Quinn.

Rachel prácticamente saltó a sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, riéndose cuando los Berry rompieron en una ronda de aplausos.

- Oh, gracias a Dios que has dicho que sí, si no mis semanas de planificación habrían servido para nada, - dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Quinn miró a Rachel con sospecha:

- ¿Planificación, qué planificación?

La diva dejo salir una sonrisa taimada mirando a sus dos padres. Leroy se dio la vuelta en la silla hacia la isleta de cocina, y cogió la carpeta que estaba en ella para dársela a su hija.

- Bueno, más o menos ya había previsto que tú dirías que sí, así que me tomé la libertad de echarle un ojo a los apartamentos fuera del campus. Papá y papá están de acuerdo en ayudarnos a pagar el alquiler, dado que las dos tenemos becas completas. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Rachel entregándole a Quinn un pequeño lote de folletos de apartamentos en New Haven.

- Honestamente, creo que eres increíble y que soy la chica con más suerte del mundo por casarme contigo, - dijo Quinn soltando los papeles e inclinándose para besar a Rachel, los Berry apartando los ojos momentáneamente para darle a las chicas un poco de privacidad. – Pero, ¿qué pasa con tu tratamiento? – preguntó Quinn, su cerebro poniéndose a toda máquina pensando en lo que una mudanza como esta podría hacerle a la salud de Rachel.

Rachel puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su prometida:

- Amor, está bien. Hablé con el médico durante mi última sesión y me dijo que siempre que estuviéramos en New Haven antes de la siguiente vuelta de radio y quimio, no sería un problema. Puede transferir mi caso al Hospital del Cáncer de Swillow de allí.

Quinn se relajó visiblemente cuando vio el folleto del hospital que Rachel le tendía, sabiendo que tenían un plan para el cuidado y el tratamiento de Rachel. Esa era su prioridad principal, y era un alivio saber que estaban dando pasos para asegurarse de que la salud de Rachel no sufriera.

- Bueno, parece que finalmente tenéis un plan, chicas, - dijo Leroy con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Las dos chicas sonrieron dándose cuenta de que sí, que de hecho tenían un plan. Uno al que le habían dado muchas vueltas y con el que las dos estaban conformes.

- Sí, bueno, no os pongáis demasiado cómodas. Ya sabéis los pasos que vais a dar después de la graduación, pero ahora, - la voz de Hiram se desvaneció mientras que él caminaba hacia su maletín y sacaba una pila de revistas. – Tenemos una boda que organizar.

Se sentó y tendió una revista a cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa, todos estaban contentos de hurgar para planear el día más grande de la vida de las chicas.

* * *

Esa noche, tumbadas en la cama, Quinn no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Se iba a graduar del instituto con gente de la que sabía que sería amiga para toda la vida, iba a ir a la universidad que quería, pero lo más importante, en unas pocas semanas, iba a hacer que la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos fuera la señora Rachel Berry-Fabray, y no podría haber sido más feliz en aquél momento. Con la cabeza de Rachel apoyada en el pecho de Quinn, ella dibujaba suavemente círculos en el estómago de la chica bajo su camiseta del pijama.

- Estás muy callada, - dijo Quinn usando el brazo con el que envolvía a Rachel para apretarle el hombro y animarla a hablar.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando, - respondió Rachel.

Quinn elevó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar hacia abajo a la chica que descansaba contra su pecho.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la rubia llevando su mano a la mano una vez bronceada que estaba apoyada sobre su estómago.

Rachel se incorporó de su posición y se reclinó sobre su codo izquierdo, poniéndose justo sobre el corazón de Quinn.

- En nuestra noche de bodas, quiero que me hagas el amor, - dijo Rachel, su voz rompiéndose por los nervios.

Quinn miró fijamente a los ojos castaños de la otra chica para ver si podía advertir algún signo de que la chica que estaba sobre ella tenía dudas sobre su decisión. Rachel todavía era virgen, y aunque habían estado juntas desde su penúltimo año en la escuela, Quinn nunca la había presionado para que tuvieran sexo. Estaba más que contenta de esperar hasta que Rachel estuviera lista.

- Rach, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Quinn, queriendo que su prometida estuviera completamente convencida de que esto era lo que quería.

- Sí, - replicó Rachel con una sonrisa tímida. – Lo estoy. Quiero que hagamos el amor, y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la primera noche que pasemos como una pareja casada.

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel, envolviendo suavemente el cuello de la chica con su mano, y atrayéndola a un beso completo, las lenguas corriendo a toda velocidad, suplicando porque las dejaran entrar, lo que fue prontamente concedido. Perdiéndose en el beso, Quinn envolvió con los brazos a Rachel y se dio la vuelta para apoyarla sobre su espalda. Cerniéndose sobre la chica más pequeña, Quinn miró hacia abajo a los brillantes ojos castaños que la miraban, completa y absolutamente perdida en el hecho de que esta chica había prometido pasar el resto de su vida con ella. En ese momento, Quinn sintió como si pudiera planear por el cielo, con las brillantes estrellas mostrándole el camino.

- Te quiero, - dijo Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel con la mano,

- Yo también te quiero, - respondió la diva antes de que la rubia capturara sus labios con los suyos, y pasaron el resto de la noche envueltas en los brazos de la otra.


	9. Capítulo 7

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? – preguntó Quinn permaneciendo de pie detrás de Rachel, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de su prometida, mientras las dos se miraban en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Era viernes por la noche y Puck había organizado una fiesta de final de temporada para celebrar su último partido en los McKinley Titans, y todo el Glee Club estaba invitado. Lo cual era poco habitual, dado que el Glee Club nunca había llegado a mezclarse con la jerarquía de la escuela fuera de la escuela, pero era su último año, era hora de apartar los resentimientos. Rachel puso las manos encima de los brazos que descansaban contra su estómago y sonrió a Quinn por el espejo.

- Quinn, Puck nos ha invitado, tenemos que ir. Es una de las últimas fiestas a las que iremos como escolares, - respondió volviéndose en los brazos de la chica rubia para ponerse cara a cara.

Quinn miró hacia abajo a los ojos de Rachel y la otra chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada protectora que flotaba entre los remolinos de avellana y oro que la miraban fijamente. La hacía sentir tan sana y segura. Quinn se inclinó un poco y dio un suave pico en los labios de Rachel.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo no quiero meterte en una situación en la que te sientas incómoda.

- Sí, lo sé, amor, y lo aprecio, - dijo Rachel poniendo las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de la rubia. – Pero voy a tener que enfrentarme a todos tarde o temprano.

Esta declaración agitó a Quinn, sabía que en el momento que todos pusieran los ojos sobre Rachel, los susurros y las miraditas empezaría, y Quinn no quería poner a la diva en una situación en la que la fueran a mirar con la boca abierta. Lo que era más importante, Quinn no estaba segura de poder contener a su 'Soy La Puta Jefa' interior por mucho tiempo si alguien miraba mal a su chica.

Rachel pudo ver la frustración y la preocupación escrita en la cara de Quinn y supo que necesitaba calmarla antes de que se fueran o la rubia estaría tensa toda la noche:

- Mira, sé que estás preocupada, pero todos nuestros amigos del Glee Club van a estar allí y Kurt me ha prometido que él y Blaine estarán a mi entera disposición toda la noche, así que no necesitas preocuparte porque yo vaya a estar sola, - dijo la diva jugueteando de la cruz y la estrella de la cadena de la rubia.

Quinn tenía que admitirlo, saber que alguien estaría con Rachel siempre calmaba su mente un poco. Sólo esperaba que las animadoras y los deportistas brindaran algo de cortesía y le permitieran a todo el mundo disfrutar la noche en paz.

- Además, no vas a tener tiempo para preocuparte, probablemente estarás ocupada intentando evitar que cierta morena se acerque más a ti, - dijo Rachel en un tono de mofa, expresando su plena confianza en Quinn.

La cara de Quinn se oscureció por la mención de la chica. Shannon había continuado su empresa de cazar a Quinn a la mínima oportunidad, y la rubia estaba empezando a cansarse. La idea de que Raches tendría que estar en la misma casa que ella la noche entera la irritaba.

- Cariño, juro por Dios que si te dice algo esta noche, la mataré con las manos desnudas, - dijo Quinn con un tono serio en la voz que dejaba bien claro que no era una amenaza vacía.

Rachel sólo asintió, porque cuando Quinn estaba furiosa por algo, lo mejor era dejarla que liberara la tensión antes que continuar con la conversación, eso sólo la pondría más nerviosa.

- Bien, quizás sólo necesites mostrarle lo en serio que vas con nuestra relación, - dijo Rachel liberándose de los brazos de Quinn y girándose hacia su tocador.

- ¿Cómo? Le he dicho lo que siento por ti y sabe que estamos prometidas. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle ver de una vez por todas que no tiene ni una oportunidad? – preguntó Quinn, pasándose una mano por el pelo, frustrada.

- Llevando esto, - dijo Rachel antes de volverse.

La boca de Quinn se abrió y cerró, y las palabras parecieron fallarle. La diva estaba delante de ella, sujetando una caja de anillo de terciopelo en la mano.

- Calculé que era el momento de que tú tuvieras un anillo propio para marcar nuestra promesa. Quién sabe, quizás ver el anillo en tu dedo hará que Shannon se retire, - dijo Rachel acercándole la caja a Quinn.

La rubia la sujetó en su mano izquierda, abriéndola para revelar un anillo de pedida solitario. El diamante estaba dispuesto en una banda de oro blanco que hacía juego con la de Rachel y tenía incrustados pequeños diamantes a los lados.

- Oh, Dios mío, Rach, es precioso, - dijo Quinn, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Rachel sonrió sacando el anillo de la caja y poniéndolo en el dedo anular de la rubia. Le entraba perfectamente.

- Si esto no detiene a las animadoras pervertidas, bueno, supongo que tendré que invertir en una escopeta, - Rachel se encogió de hombros juguetonamente.

Quinn se rio secándose una lágrima que se le había caído. Alcanzó las manos de Rachel con las suyas y se las llevó a los labios, besándolas.

- Te quiero, - dijo.

Rachel sonrió y se mantuvo en la punta de los dedos de los pies para plantar un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia.

- Yo también te quiero.

Rachel caminó hacia su tocador para coger el colgante de la estrella dorada y ponérselo mientras Quinn la observaba.

- Por cierto, estás increíblemente sexy, - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa diabólica, admirando las piernas largas y esbeltas de su prometida, que estaban completamente a la vista.

Rachel había elegido para ponerse un vestido blanco de cuello halter con un estampado floral rojo que llegaba aproximadamente a cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Completaba el vestido con sandalias de tiras negras y una rebeca roja. Estirándose hacia el espejo, quitó la bufanda de satén que estaba en la esquina.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponérselo, Quinn le quitó la bufanda de las manos y se puso detrás de ella. Con movimientos suaves como plumas, Quinn envolvió la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza de la diva, anudándola en la base de la cabeza de Rachel, y dejando que la tela de sobra cayera por su espalda, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo el pelo de Rachel. Cuando había terminado, plantó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de la otra chica y después agarró sus abrigos, que estaban encima de la cama.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó entregándole a la diva su abierto.

Rachel asintió y con esto las dos chicas empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.

Un golpeteo en la puerta resonó por la casa, una vez que las chicas habían bajado, Quinn abrió para descubrir a Santana y a Brittany esperando en los escalones.

- ¡Perras en la casa! – chilló Santana dando golpes con el puó en el aire.

Brittany hizo un movimiento de ola con los brazos y Rachel y Quinn se rieron al ver a la pareja. Cuando Quinn se retiró para dejarlas pasar, Brittany fue la primera que entró, seguida de cerca por la latina, ya que sus meñiques estaban unidos, como era costumbre. La alta chica rubia caminó directamente hacia Rachel y la abrazó, lo cual sorprendió a la diva al principio, pero después se relajó y la abrazó de vuelta.

- Tengo un regalo para ti, - dijo Brittany entregándole la bolsa de regalo a Rachel.

La chica aceptó el regalo con gracia y lo puso en la mesita junto a la puerta para poder sacar el regalo de la bolsa. Cuando Rachel sacó la mano de la bolsa, lo que le tenía le sacó las lágrimas. Devolviéndole la mirada había una bufanda de satén para la cabeza de color azul Francia con pequeños motivos de patitos amarillos adornándola.

- Santana me dijo que te habían afeitado la cabeza y que eso te ponía triste, así que quería darte algo que te hiciera feliz de nuevo. Los patos siempre me hacen feliz, así que supuse que a ti también te harían feliz, - dijo la alocada rubia con su habitual entusiasmo. – Lord Tubbington eligió el color.

Rachel tuvo que reírse por la mención del gato con sobrepeso de la chica. Sujetando la bufanda con las dos manos miró hacia arriba a la rubia y después se elevó y la envolvió con los brazos.

- Gracias Britt. Me encanta, - dijo separándose.

Santana y Quinn sonreían mientras observaban la interacción entre las dos protagonistas antes de que la latina mirara el reloj y se diera cuenta de la hora que era.

- De acuerdo, ya vale de toda esta porquería de palomas cariñosas. Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir. Vamos, quiero conseguir una bebida, - dijo con un meneo de caderas.

Las chicas reunieron sus pertenencias y salieron de la casa de los Berry para apilarse en el Chevy rojo de Santana y dirigirse a casa de Puck.

* * *

- ¿Todas las habitaciones de la casa? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con los deportistas borrachos y las animadoras para que todos tengan que procrear en masa al mismo tiempo? – se quejaba Kurt mientras él y Mercedes se dirigían escaleras abajo hacia el salón.

Mercedes sólo se rio por la ocurrencia de su amigo y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarle el pelo:

- Chico, por favor, sólo estás cabreado porque tú y Blaine no estáis ahí dándole al tema.

Kurt le lanzó a la chica una risa de desaprobación antes de dejar salir una risa suave cuando ella le dio un codazo. Cruzaron la habitación, se sentaron en sus sitios del sofá, donde el resto del Glee Club estaban congregados, mirando felizmente cómo todos los populares hacían el idiota.

- ¿Cómo de mal está la cosa en el piso de arriba? – preguntó Blaine una vez se habían sentado.

Kurt miró a Mercedes antes de volverse hacia el grupo:

- Bueno, digamos que en nueve meses la población de Lima, Ohio, habrá aumentado enormemente, - dijo él con una dramática sacudida de cabeza.

El grupo se rio antes de seguir hablando. Su conversación murió cuando se dieron cuenta de que la atención de todos estaba dirigida a la puerta principal. Puck se levantó y caminó hacia ella para saludar a las cuatro recién llegadas.

- Nena judía, me alegro de que hayas venido, - dijo con una sonrisa envolviendo con los brazos a la chica más pequeña en un abrazo de oso, su pequeño cuerpo casi escondido bajo su musculada estatura.

Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, vio a Quinn, Santana y Brittany sonriéndole, sacudió la cabeza guiñándoles un ojo antes de echar el brazo por los hombros de Rachel y guiarla por el salón, disparando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que la mirara un poco más de tiempo del necesario. Cuando alcanzaron el sofá, Blaine y Sam se levantaron de sus asientos mientras que Mercedes y Kurt se apretaron para hacer hueco para la pequeña diva y Quinn, quien como de costumbre, rondaba alrededor de su prometida. Todos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber cómo romperlo hasta que el brillo de un diamante en el dedo de Quinn atrajo su mirada.

- Oh, Dios mío, Quinn Fabray, enséñame tu mano ahora mismo, - demandó Kurt.

La atención de todos se dirigió a la rubia, que se rio y alzó la mano con orgullo, mirando a Rachel con cariño.

- Dios, es precioso. Quién hubiera dicho que la chica que vestía jerséis de rombos y calcetines por la rodilla tenía tan buen gusto en anillos, - dijo él bromeando, compartiendo una sonrisa sarcástica y amistosa con su amiga.

Quinn se sonrojó mientras todas las chicas admiraban con envidia y por turnos su nuevo accesorio permanente. Por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió a Shannon Peterson, que sujetaba una copa de plástico de cerveza y se mofaba viendo a Quinn alardear de su anillo con sus amigos. Queriendo irritar más a la animadora, la rubia se volvió hacia Rachel y le dio un cariñoso beso antes de acurrucarse con ella en el sofá. Quinn Fabray 1, Shannon Peterson 0.

- Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema de las bodas inminentes, ¿cómo van los planes de la vuestra? – preguntó Blaine, aceptando que Puck le rellenara la copa con la botella de licor de la última casa en la que había estado aquel día.

Él estaba acostándose con la señora de la casa, así que sabía que estaría bien. Hizo gestos con la botella hacia Quinn y Rachel; ambas declinaron, pero aceptaron los refrescos con los que Tina había regresado. Dándole las gracias a la chica, Rachel se volvió hacia Blaine mientras que también se acurrucaba al lado de Quinn, quien le había puesto el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

- Bueno, papá se puso en contacto con uno de sus asociados del bufete de abogados en Connecticut, y nos va a conseguir el certificado de matrimonio justo a tiempo para la boda, así que en ese día todo lo que tendremos que hacer será firmar nuestros nombres y entonces él lo pasará a los juzgados para legalizarlo. Seremos reconocidas como una pareja casada. Mis padres sólo tienen que dar su consentimiento para que me case, porque sólo tengo diecisiete años, pero todo lo demás será pan comido, - dijo Rachel felizmente, recibiendo un apretón suave de Quinn, quien estaba disfrutando de saber que pronto sería una mujer casada.

Por fin tendía una familia propia. Una que la quisiera y aceptara.

- Sí, sí, eso es genial, pero vamos a lo que importa aquí. Necesito saber los vestidos, los esquemas de colores y todas esas cosas estupendas, - exclamó Kurt mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

El grupo se rio; cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de organizar una velada y Kurt se convertía en el mejor organizador de bodas gay. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, incluso aunque no fuera su propia ceremonia. Quinn sacudió la cabeza; planear una boda no sería nada fácil con Kurt a bordo, pero al menos ella sabía que tenían amigos a los que podrían pedir ayuda.

- Bueno, como la boda es cerca del verano, decidimos que los colores serían brillantes, así que para las damas de honor estábamos pensando en lila o violeta, de una tela ligera. Y para los padrinos, esmóquines negros simples con corbata. Queremos que sea algo sencillo, - declaró Rachel con seguridad.

Quinn asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

- Sí, lo que significa que mejor que todos estéis disponibles para ir a las pruebas en el próximo par de semanas, chicos, - dijo señalándolos a todos con un gesto de su brazo libre.

Tina sonrió al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba señalando a todo el Glee Club:

- Espera, ¿queréis que nosotras seamos vuestras damas de honor? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Y nosotros los padrinos? – añadió Mike por su parte.

Quinn y Rachel se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de volverse hacia el grupo:

- Bueno, dijimos que queríamos que todos vosotros estuvierais en nuestra boda. Y por supuesto, queremos que todos nuestros amigos más próximos estén a nuestro lado, - anunció Quinn.

Todo el grupo lo celebró. Todos se sentían muy honrados de tener un papel tan importante en la boda.

- Siempre que yo esté cerca de mi nena judía, haré lo que sea, - dijo Puck con una sonrisa torcida.

Rachel sonrió y levantó el vaso hacia él, y le devolvió el gesto.

- Pero hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer antes de que se celebre ninguna boda, - dijo Rachel, y todo el grupo de repente se calló y la miró inquisitivamente. La diva los miró a todos con una sonrisa. – Tenemos que patearles el culo a Vocal Adrenaline en los Nacionales, - exclamó.

Todos corearon vivas y 'joder, sí', sin importarles que todos los que los rodeaban los estuvieran mirando. Una vez que habían debatido sobre la batalla, los del Glee Club disfrutaron del resto de la noche. Mientras todos charlaban alegremente, Quinn se excusó para ir a por otra bebida. Caminando hacia la cocina, su paso fue repentinamente bloqueado por la visión familiar de tela roja, blanca y negra. Shannon.

- Vaya, Q, casándote con la chica enferma. Qué noble por tu parte, - dijo Shannon con una tono de mofa, una sonrisa sofocante extendiéndose por su cara.

Quinn se irguió un poco más, con su rabia amenazándola con salir disparada:

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó finalmente la rubia mirando a la morena que estaba delante de ella.

Shannon dejó escapar una risa mirando por encima del hombro de Quinn hacia la chica que estaba en medio del camino para conseguir lo que ella quería.

- Vamos, Q, las dos sabemos que la única razón por la que le pediste que se casara contigo es porque te sientes mal. Tú me deseas a mí, pero no tienes el corazón para romper con ella porque tiene cáncer.

En este momento Quinn estaba empezando a ver las cosas de color de rojo. Su 'Puta Jefa' interior estaba gritándole desde dentro para que la dejara salir y causarle daño físico a Shannon. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Santana estaba detrás de ella vigilando, siempre lista para apoyarla.

De pronto Quinn cerró y abrió los puños, relajando su postura; no le iba a dar a Shannon la satisfacción de verla reaccionar.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Lo que me dijiste aquél día en las gradas me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente quiero, - dijo Quinn acercándose más a Shannon, inclinándose para hablarle directamente en el oído. – Y lo que quiero es a Rachel. Así que realmente debería darte las gracias. Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, no me casaría dentro de poco, - terminó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la animadora antes de pasar junto a ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Santana se quedó allí riendo histéricamente por la mirada de cabreo de la cara de Shannon. La latina caminó hasta ella y la miró de arriba abajo:

- Patético, - dijo antes de seguir a Quinn.

Sintiéndose despreciada, Shannon se fue hecha una furia, pero se paró cuando chocó con alguien.

- Mira por dónde vas, - gritó volviéndose para mirar hacia abajo a la persona que había invadido su espacio.

- Lo siento, - le llegó la respuesta.

La animadora inmediatamente reconoció con quién se había cruzado.

- Tú eres Rachel, ¿no? La novia de Quinn Fabray, - dijo haciéndose la tonta.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza recolocándose la rebeca. Ella miró al chico con demasiada ropa que estaba junto a la chica más pequeña, lo reconoció, pero no pudo recordar su nombre.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que cuando ella se haya cansado finalmente de ti y quiera a alguien que tenga una esperanza de vida de más de cinco minutos, estaré esperando, - dijo antes de empujar a propósito a Rachel con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

- Au, - masculló Rachel agarrándose el hombro.

Kurt se quedó allí y vio a Shannon irse, consternado por lo que acababa de ver. Volviéndose para mirar a su amiga, la agarró por la parte superior del brazo y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos:

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él.

Rachel se quedó callada un segundo intentando recomponerse. De pronto sintió que algo goteaba en su pecho.

- Yo…Necesito ir al baño, - tartamudeó ella apresurándose escaleras arriba.

Kurt la observó desconcertado antes de advertir a Quinn y Santana que iban en su dirección desde la cocina.

- Quinn, tienes que ir a ver a Rachel, está en el baño de arriba, - dijo él, con prisa.

Quinn lo miró confusa, antes de que le entrara el pánico.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó dejando su bebida en un aparador cercano a donde ellos estaban.

- Shannon Peterson es lo que pasa, - respondió él refunfuñando.

Sin necesitar escuchar otra palabra, Quinn corrió por el pasillo y escaleras arriba, seguida de carca por Kurt y Santana. Una vez llegó arriba, fue en línea recta hasta el baño, pasando la cola de gente que esperaba para usarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, empezó a golpearla furiosamente.

- Rach, amor, soy yo, abre la puerta, - dijo esperando una respuesta.

Un segundo después oyó el sonido del pestillo descorriéndose y entró como una tromba en el baño, seguida por sus amigos. Kurt cerró la puerta tras él. Rachel estaba de pie junto al lavabo, dándose toquecitos en él con un paño, estaba cubierto de sangre. La cara de Quinn cambió rápidamente del pánico a la preocupación.

- Oh, Dios, Rach, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a Rachel y tomando el paño de la mano de su prometida.

Rachel la miró avergonzada:

- Está bien, el tapón del catéter se soltó. Estoy bien, - dijo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza:

- No estás bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con Shannon? – preguntó la rubia, y empezó a dar toquecitos en el área del pecho de Rachel con suavidad, para no causar más daño.

Rachel miró a Santana y a Kurt, quienes la estaban mirando, pero no compasivamente, sino con miradas de intencionalidad, como si se estuvieras preparando para desatar un infierno en la fiesta. Volviéndose para mirar a Quinn, se encontró con esos ojos avellana que ella amaba mirándola con preocupación, y se rindió.

- Me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo el que me dejaras por alguien que tuviera una esperanza de vida más larga y que ella estaría esperando a que eso pasara, - murmuró Rachel en voz baja, bajando la cabeza para mirar a sus manos, que Quinn tenía sujetas entre las suyas.

Eso fue el final. La rabia de Quinn había alcanzado el punto de ebullición y antes de que nadie pudiera pararla, salió por la puerta y bajó por las escaleras. Es unos pocos segundos encontró a Shannon en medio del salón, bromeando con otras Cheerios.

- Oye, - la llamó Quinn, y cuando Shannon miró en su dirección, Quinn le dio una bofetada en la cara que la lanzó hasta la mesita de café, que se derrumbó bajo la fuerza de su caída.

Rachel, Kurt, Santana y todos los demás miraron cómo Quinn daba la vuelta a la Cheerio.

- Eso es por lo que le has dicho a mi prometida, - gritó Quinn, exagerando la última palabra para enfatizar.

Sin querer pasar otro minuto mirando a la chica, la rubia se giró en sus talones y caminó hacia donde estaba Rachel. Justo cuando Shannon se estaba levantando, cuidando su nariz que sangraba profusamente, Santana se adelantó para ponerse delante de la chica. Cuando Shannon miró hacia arriba, la latina le lanzó su sonrisa petulante antes de mandar su puño a la cara de la chica, lo que la devolvió a la pila de escombros del suelo.

- Y eso es sólo porque puedo, - dijo, enlazando el meñique con el de Brittany cuando su novia se acercó a ella.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó Quinn pasando sus manos por los brazos de Rachel, intentando consolarla un poco con el gesto.

Rachel simplemente asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cohibida, intentando esconder las manchas de sangre de su vestido y du rebeca. Blaine, quien había estado con Kurt mirando a las dos chicas, se acercó a ellas y tintineó las llaves.

- Os puedo llevar a casa. Kurt se va a casa con Finn, así que no hay problema, - dijo.

Quinn le sonrió al chico moreno y le dio las gracias antes de escoltar a Rachel hasta el coche de Blaine.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa transcurrió es silencio. A Quinn le duele la mano ligeramente de haberle dado el puñetazo a Shannon, pero ella lo ignora para ir a coger la mano de Rachel, para conseguir algún tipo de reacción de parte de la chica. Pero todo lo que consigue es una sonrisa débil antes de que Rachel gire la cabeza hacia la ventana para mirar las luces de la calle pasar. Una vez que llegan a la casa de los Berry ya está oscuro, pero hay algo de luz que viene de la lámpara del recibidor de Quinn dejó encendida antes. Hiram y Leroy estaban fuera de la ciudad para asistir a una conferencia, así que las chicas estarían solas en casa durante la noche.

Salieron del coche, le agradecieron a Blaine el que las trajera a casa, y él esperó pacientemente en el coche a que ellas entraran en casa antes de salir del camino y dirigirse a la suya. Una vez dentro, Quinn cerró la puerta y miró la figura de Rachel retirarse por las escaleras hacia su habitación. En la cocina, Quinn sacó un paquete de hielo del congelador y lo envolvió con una toalla antes de ponérselo en sus ya amoratados nudillos. Quinn apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Entrando a la habitación encontró a Rachel sentada en la cama abrazando el corderito de peluche de Quinn. La rubia rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a su prometida intentando leer el gesto de la diva para averiguar qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Oye, háblame. ¿Qué está pasando por ahí? – preguntó Quinn soltando el paquete de hielo y sacando del cordero del puño de Rachel para poder sujetar su mano.

Rachel se volvió para mirar a Quinn, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia abajo porque sabía que no sería capaz de hablar si estaba mirando a Quinn a los ojos.

- Es sólo, lo que dijo Shannon, me hizo pensar, - dijo suavemente, pero supo por la forma en que las manos se Quinn se tensaron que ella estaba intentando no interrumpirla. – Si me pasa algo, si no salgo de esto…, - Rachel se paró un momento cuando oyó a Quinn respirar hondo, indicando que ella estaba intentando no saltar. – Quiero que sigas a delante y que seas feliz. Quiero que encuentres a alguien a quien querer, alguien que te quiera, y que sepas que a mí no me importará, - dijo Rachel intentando retener sus lágrimas, porque la idea de no estar con Quinn hacía que un trozo de su corazón se rompiera.

- No, no, escúchame. Vale, no me digas esas cosas, ¿me oyes? – dijo tomando el cuello de Rachel con la mano y mirándola a los ojos castaños. – Vas a salir de esta, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y nunca querré a nadie más, - dijo la rubia entre lágrimas. – Así que te vas a poner bien, porque NO quiero vivir mi vida sola, ¿¡vale!?

Rachel se secó las lágrimas y asintió:

- Va-vale, - respondió ella.

Quinn acarició el lateral de la cara de Rachel, su pulgar secó las líneas de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Venga, vamos a limpiarte.

Rachel se levantó y se dirigió al baño, mientras Quinn sacaba ropas para que la diva se cambiara. Sacó del armario par de pantalones cortos para dormir y su antigua camiseta de las Cheerios, a Rachel le encantaba ponérsela. Ella se cambió rápidamente a su ropa de noche y entonces entró en el baño, puso la ropa que había cogido en el filo de la bañera y miró a Rachel. Le quitó la rebeca y la tiró a la cesta de la ropa sucia, y cuando se volvió Rachel estaba con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho.

- N-no tienes que ayudarme, puedo hacerlo sola, - dijo Rachel tímidamente.

Mirando hacia abajo, Quinn advirtió que una de las manos de Rachel estaba sobre la zona donde tenía el catéter. Al momento, la antigua Cheerio supo por qué Rachel estaba intentando apartarla. Ella no quería que viera su pecho expuesto. Quinn nunca había visto a Rachel desnuda ni viceversa, pero supo que en ese momento en particular, era más por vergüenza que por querer reservarse a cuando estuvieran casadas.

- Rach, está bien, confía en mí, - dijo Quinn sujetando la cara de Rachel en la palma de su mano.

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso antes de retirar lentamente los brazos y darse la vuelta, permitiendo que la rubia bajara la cremallera del vestido y lo viera caer al suelo y arrugarse alrededor de sus pies. Lentamente, la diva se volvió para mirar a su amante y cuando lo hizo, Quinn inmediatamente capturó sus labios entre los suyos para calmar la incomodidad de la chica, y fue recompensada cuando Rachel se relajó. Después de separarse, le dio un besito en la frente y se volvió al lavabo para sacar la toalla del agua jabonosa caliente.

Con el más suave de los gestos, Quinn lavó la sangre seca que marcaba la piel de la diva, parando por un momento para enjuagar la toalla. Cuando había limpiado las partes externas, la rubia se concentró en el catéter del pecho y en los tubos que se mantenían en su lugar gracias al esparadrapo. Envolvió la toalla en su dedo índice y frotó suavemente los remanentes de sangre seca, y cuando hubo terminado, echó la toalla al cesto y tiró del tapón del lavabo para dejar que el agua ligeramente rojiza se fuera por el desagüe.

Mirando a la diva, Quinn acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y se inclinó para plantar un casto beso a esos labios sin los cuales no podía vivir. Entonces, prosiguió su camino, besando la mandíbula de la diva, el cuello y finalmente dio un largo beso de pertenencia en el pecho de Rachel cerca del catéter. Se incorporó de nuevo, alcanzó las ropas que había traído antes, ayudó a su prometida a vestirse antes de que las dos salieran del baño y se dirigieran a la cama. Quitando las almohadas sobrantes y todos los demás objetos, se metieron bajo el edredón. Quinn abrió los brazos y Rachel instantáneamente se acomodó en el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón acunando su sueño, y con esto, las dos se quedaron dormidas, dejando atrás los sucesos de la noche para dar paso a un nuevo día.

* * *

A/N: Pues aquí va otro capítulo bastante largo. Me encanta lo descriptiva que es esta chica.

Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, seguidores, favoritos, etc, etc; sois un amor :D


	10. Capítulo 8

El sonido de las arcadas que venía del baño interrumpió a Quinn a la mitad de hacer la maleta; puso los objetos que tenía en la mano suavemente en la cama y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño. Rachel había estado corriendo hacia el baño cada diez minutos desde que había vuelto a casa de la quimio esa mañana, y había estado atrapada en el baño la última media hora con la cabeza encima de la taza del váter. Quinn quería estar allí dentro acariciándole la espalda y dándole toquecitos con una toalla fría en el cuello, pero Rachel había insistido en que la rubia terminara de hacer sus maletas.

El día de los Nacionales había llegado y los New Directions habían quedado en el McKinley High a las dos en puntos para embarcarse en el autobús que en cuatro horas los llevaría a Chicago. Después de consultarlo con el médico, éste les dio su visto bueno para que Rachel se uniera a sus compañeros del Glee Club en la competición. Aun así, había sido especialmente insistente en que la cantante debería pasar todo su tiempo libre de antes, durante y después de la competición descansando, e iban a tomar precauciones extra para asegurarse de que no contraía ninguna infección o enfermedad.

Quinn había estado viviendo en la Estación Central del Pánico la semana completa antes de los Nacionales. No había forma de que Rachel se perdiera la oportunidad de cantar la última vez con los New Directions, pero la rubia quería ser egoísta y decirle que se quedara en casa. La boda sería apenas tres semanas después, y lo último que Quinn quería que pasara era que Rachel acabara en el hospital de nuevo, especialmente cuando estaban tan cerca de empezar el resto de sus vidas juntas. Pero no podía quitarle esto a la diva. Así que se juró a sí misma que vigilaría a Rachel como un halcón, y que la traería a casa desde Chicago en la mejor forma posible.

Alejándose de la cama, Quinn caminó hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió de un empujoncito. Rachel estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la bañera y el brazo tirado encima de la taza del váter, la cabeza caída con la barbilla contra el pecho. Quinn pudo sentir que su corazón se olvidaba de latir y que se le aceleraba la respiración; había visto a Rachel en aquel estado en muchas ocasiones, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo presenciara, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ello. La visión evocaba una arrolladora sensación de dolor y miedo que se le clavaba en el pecho cono una daga cerca de su corazón. Todo lo que quería hacer era hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero lo único que realmente podía hacer era sujetar a la diva mientras las oleadas de veneno se filtraban por sus venas, enviando a Rachel rodando a un torturador agujero de desesperación.

Quinn cruzó la corta distancia hacia el otro lado del baño, se agachó y envolvió los hombros de Rachel con su brazo. El gesto hizo que la diva saliera de su aturdimiento inducido por las náuseas y que mirara hacia arriba a las turbulentas piscinas de avellana y oro que la miraban preocupada. Alcanzó hacia arriba con la mano y tomó la mejilla de Quinn en la mano, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

- Oye, - dijo en voz baja.

Quinn agarró con la mano la muñeca de la mano de Rachel, que todavía estaba acariciando su mejilla, mirando fijamente a esos preciosos ojos castaños. Todo lo que puedo ver era cansancio, pero también había un sutil indicio de la resolución de la antigua Rachel Berry nadando por allí.

- Mmm, bueno, la maleta está casi preparada. He puesto ropa de sobra para solucionar cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, las cosas del baño, los cargadores del móvil. También he metido algunas de las cosas de botiquín que el médico nos dio esta mañana, - enumeró Quinn intentando no rogarle a Rachel que se quedara en casa.

La diva encontró el discurso inconexo de su prometida adorable, aunque sabía exactamente lo que la rubia intentaba hacer.

- Tengo tu iPod en la mochila de mano y caramelos para asentar tu estómago si tienes ganas de vomitar. Tengo las píldoras que el médico te dio para las náuseas, ¿quieres tomarlas ya o esperamos a estar en el autobús? – preguntó Quinn mientras jugueteaba con la tela de la bufanda de la cabeza de Rachel, que colgaba del hombro de la diva.

- No, no, esperaré hasta que estemos en el autobús. Es un camino largo, durarán más si me las tomo más cerca de cuando vayamos a salir, - dijo Rachel empezando a incorporarse del suelo con la ayuda de Quinn.

Junto al lavabo tomó su cepillo de dientes, el cual Quinn todavía no había metido en la maleta, y le puso una cantidad generosa de pasta de dientes antes de lavarse los dientes para deshacerse del asqueroso sabor que tenía en la boca. Lo peor de tener que vomitar cada par de minutos era el hecho de que después del primer par de veces, no le quedaba nada en el estómago que pudiera salir, excepto bilis y sangre que dejaban un regusto metálico amargo en la boca. Algo a lo que Rachel simplemente no se podía acostumbrar.

- ¡Eh, Puckasaurio en la casa!

Puck entró en la habitación compartida de las chicas y se echó en la cama. Cogió una almohada que estaba por allí y le dio vueltas en las manos esperando a que las chicas aparecieran. El ruido de pies arrastrándose por la alfombra llamó su atención y le lanzó una sonrisa rápida a Quinn a la vez que ella se acercaba a la mochila que estaba en la cama para meter las últimas cosas.

- ¿Estáis listas para irnos? – preguntó él mirando el reloj que estaba junto a la cama.

Quinn miró hacia el baño y pudo ver a Rachel terminando por el reflejo del espejo.

- Sip, casi. Rachel está limpiando, - dijo Quinn con una mirada que le dijo a Puck todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él asintió con la cabeza poniendo la almohada en su sitio y echando un vistazo hacia el baño, después se acercó con sigilo al final de la cama.

- Oye, ¿cómo crees que va a llevar lo de las Nacionales? ¿Crees que lo va a poder aguantar? Ya sabes, si nos ponemos entre los diez primeros y tenemos oportunidad de competir por el título, - preguntó en un susurro.

Quinn pudo ver en los ojos de Puck que estaba preguntando esto por genuina preocupación por Rachel más que por preguntarse si sus esperanzas de ganar serían las mismas si su cantante estrella tuviera que excusarse para salir de la competición antes.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, - respondió Quinn doblando la rebeca que había tenido en las manos y poniéndola en la mochila. – Cuando la miro puedo ver la determinación en sus ojos, ya sabes, ese fuego que tiene cuando llegan las competiciones. Sólo, el impulso y la pasión de Rachel han sido lo que siempre la han empujado a dar lo mejor de sí misma. No estoy muy segura de sí podrá aguantarlo físicamente, - dijo Quinn en voz baja, como si estuviera de luto por la pérdida de esa parte de Rachel que había sido responsable de gran parte del éxito del Glee Club en el pasado.

Antes de que Puck pudiera responder, Rachel entró en la habitación, cepillo de dientes en mano, el cual puso en el neceser del baño antes de entregárselo a Quinn, quien lo puso en la bolsa de gimnasio que estaban utilizando para llevar todas sus cosas.

- Bueno, ¿estamos listas para irnos? Nos están esperando, - dijo Puck levantándose.

Rachel asintió confirmándolo y cuando Quinn estaba a punto de levantar la bolsa de la cama, Puck intercedió y la levantó por ella, su bicep flexionándose bajo su camisa ajustada mientras tirada de las asas. Caminando fuera de la habitación, se dirigió escaleras abajo mientras Rachel se ponía la sudadera de Quinn para mantenerse calentita y la rubia se ponía su chaqueta vaquera favorita, enrollando las mangas antes de echarse el bolso sobre el hombro de guiar a la diva por la puerta.

El trío se metió en una charla despreocupada en el camino en coche hasta el McKinley, Puck y Rachel incluso fueron lo suficientemente lejos como para organizar tácticas para meterle miedo a Vocal Adrenaline y hundirlos en la miseria mientras que Quinn se acomodó sacudiendo la cabeza por sus payasadas. Eran realmente como hermano y hermana. Entrando en el aparcamiento vieron al resto de New Directions de pie fuera del autobús, con sus bolsas. Como eran los Nacionales y Sue estaba echando una mano, ella había insistido en un medio de transporte más cómodo, así que el habitual autobús amarillo había sido descartado. De ninguna manera iba a viajar Sue Sylvester en un miserable autobús escolar.

Quinn y Rachel salieron de la camioneta y caminaron cogidas de las manos hacia el resto del grupo mientras que Puck cargaba las bolsas y las seguí. Kurt y Tina parecieron relajarse físicamente una vez pusieron los ojos sobre Rachel. Claramente, habían temido por sus posibilidades de ganar la competición.

- Oh, gracias a Cristo y a todos sus parientes que estáis aquí. Pensé que nos tendríamos que expulsar a nosotros mismos de la competición, - exclamó Kurt, con bastante dramatismo.

- Pensaba que eras ateo, - intercedió Kurt sonriendo con superioridad por la reacción exagerada de su novio.

- Ahora mismo, estaría dispuesto a rezarle a todos los dioses para que sobrevivamos estos dos días siguientes con, al menos, nuestra dignidad intacta, - respondió el chico afeminado pasándose la mano por su bien peinado cabello.

Todos se rieron por sus payasadas, pero en el fondo, todos tenían la misma esperanza. Mientras esperaban a que el señor Shue y la entrenadora Sylvester aparecieran se agruparon en mini grupos y entablaron una agradable conversación que fue rápidamente interrumpida con el sonido de aquella familiar y estridente voz:

- De acuerdo, grupo de Nancys incompetentes, coged vuestras cosas y para dentro, tenemos un título Nacional que ganar, - voceó Sue con una sonrisa en la cara y ojos suaves.

Puede que ella haya llegado a querer al diverso grupo de inadaptados, pero no podía resistirse a inyectar un poco de la antigua Sue en sus reuniones, para la diversión de todos. Ellos habían llegado a querer igualmente las maliciosas observaciones de ella, porque ya no llevaban involucrado odio, sino más bien, respeto mutuo.

Al montar en el autobús todos se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente en cómo se iban a sentar. Santana junto a Brittany, cerca de Rachel y Quinn; Sugar y Rory sentados cerca de Sam y Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine sentados en frente de Tina y Mike, mientras que Puck, Finn, Joe y Artie hicieron un pequeño campamento de hermanos cerca del asiento para discapacitados, porque era donde había más espacio para poner las piernas. Todos se aseguraron de desperdigarse bien por el autobús para dejar asientos extra alrededor de ellos, en caso de que alguien decidiera que quería estirarse o dormir. Sue y Will tomaron asiento en los asientos delanteros, y Will le dijo adiós a la señorita Pillsbury con la mano, quien había aparecido para desearles suerte. Con esto, el autobús partió para Chicago y para la última competición en la que participarían mucho de los chicos del Glee Club.

* * *

A las ocho y media esa noche, los New Directions se reunieron en su habitación verde designada después de representar su selección de canciones que esperaban que los llevara a la final. Todos estaban de pie chocando los cinco con los otros, Rachel felicitó a Santana por su deslumbrante solo antes de retirarse al sofá para sentarse. Puso el brazo en el reposabrazos y la cabeza en la mano, y cerró los ojos. Quinn, que había estado riéndose y hablando con Mercedes y Tina, advirtió a Rachel desde donde estaba de pie, y se excusó para dirigirse hacia ella a través de la habitación. Una vez llegó al sofá, se arrodilló en frente de la diva.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó frotando el antebrazo de Rachel, que estaba cruzado sobre su estómago.

Mirando hacia arriba con los ojos cansados, la diva le dirigió una sonrisa débil y separó el brazo para tomar la mano de la rubia.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien. La quimio, el viaje y la representación me han dejado un poco tirada, supongo. Estaré bien después de dormir un poco, - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Quinn sonrió un poco y se inclinó hacia delante capturando los labios de su amor entre los suyos, dándole un suave beso. Las chicas se separaron cuando Will y Sue entraron en la habitación. Todos se callaron inmediatamente, aguantaban el aliento para oír si se habían clasificado o no. Sue y Will compartieron una mirada antes de volverse hacia el grupo.

- Perdedores, será mejor que durmáis bien, ¡tenemos que patear unos cuantos culos mañana en la final! – declaró Sue, aplaudiendo.

Los gritos de celebración salieron de los adolescentes mientras se precipitaban los unos contra los otros, abrazando a amigos y besando a sus parejas. Quinn y Rachel juntaron sus frentes y con sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros, juntaron sus labios en un beso descuidado pero feliz que expresaba su alegría antes de separarse del todo.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Nos clasificamos! – exclamó Rachel en un chillido agudo antes de tirarse a los brazos de Quinn y de casi golpear a la chica en el proceso.

- Vale, chicos, coged vuestras cosas y dirigíos al autobús. Tenemos que estar despiertos mañana temprano, así que mejor que durmáis todo lo que podáis cuando lleguemos al hotel, - dijo el señor Shue haciéndole gestos a todos para que salieran de la habitación.

Uno por uno, los integrantes de Glee Club salieron de la habitación, siguiendo a Sue hacia la salida. Cuando Quinn y Rachel estaban a punto de irse, Rachel dio un agarrón a la mano de la rubia y la paró:

- Oye, sigue tú, quiero hablar con el señor Shue sobre el solo de mañana. Estaré bien, te lo prometo, - dijo cuando la rubia la miró con ojos preocupados antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia fuera.

- Señor Shue, ¿le puedo preguntar algo? Es muy importante, - preguntó poniéndose en frente del hombre al que había llegado a considerar algo así como un tercer padre y un amigo cercano.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué problema hay? – preguntó él haciéndole gestos para que se sentara en el sofá con él.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza:

- No, no hay ningún problema. Es solo, bueno, la boda se está acercando y bueno, Quinn no lo admitirá, pero sus padres se han negado a venir a la boda. Y sé que ella se está haciendo la valiente, pero puedo ver que esto le duele. Su propia familia no la acepta y no va a ir a su boda, - dijo Rachel viendo a Will asentir con la cabeza, entendiendo.

¿Qué joven no quería que su familia estuviera a su lado mientras se estaba casando?

- Toda chica merece tener a alguien junto a ella en su boda. Yo tengo suerte de tener dos padres que me lleven por el pasillo y estén conmigo junto al altar. Quinn también se lo merece. Por eso es por lo que me estaba preguntando si usted nos haría el honor de llevarla por el pasillo y estar con ella en la boda, - pidió Rachel, su voz temblorosa por los nervios.

Will jadeó, su mente iba a mil por hora por lo que su cantante estrella le estaba pidiendo:

- Usted ha sido una gran parte de nuestras vidas. Ha sido un profesor, un hermano, un amigo. Incluso ha sido un padre. Ha sido un padre para todos nosotros. El tipo de padre que alguien como Quinn merece. Así que, ¿qué va a hacer? – preguntó ella.

Will se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas de alegría acumulándose en sus ojos; él quería a todos esos chicos, y estaba más que apabullado de oír lo mucho que él significaba para ellos. Poniendo una mano sobre las de Rachel, sonrió:

- Será un honor, - dijo.

Con esto, se abrazaron y después salieron de la habitación para reunirse con los otros, todos estaban horriblemente cansados.

* * *

El asunto de las habitaciones había causado algunas discusiones entre los chicos del Glee. Sam y Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, Mike y Tina, Kurt y Blaine, y Sugar y Rory habían sido informados de que no iban a compartir habitación con su otra mitad. Una decisión que no le sentó demasiado bien a Santana. En su lugar, Mercedes compartía habitación con Tina, Brittany con Sugar, Santana con Kurt, Blaine con Mike y Sam con Rory. La única pareja que tuvieron un trato especial fueron Quinn y Rachel, ya que la rubia estaba bien equipada para cuidar de la diva si se sentía mal.

Después de salir de la ducha, ponerse su pijama y lavarse los dientes, Quinn entró en la habitación para encontrar a Rachel sacando el pack médico de su bolsa y poniéndolo en la cama antes de sacar su ropa de noche. Se quitó la bufanda de la cabeza, la dobló pulcramente y la puso encima del escritorio de la habitación, y entonces se volvió hacia Quinn, que la estaba esperando pacientemente con un rectángulo de plástico delgado, como plástico para envolver, y esparadrapo en la mano. Ayudó a su prometida a quitarse la ropa y esperó hasta que Rachel se había quitado el sujetador, entonces, recolocando suavemente los tubos del catéter, le puso la cubierta en su sitio y mientras Rachel lo mantenía ahí, ella lo selló con esparadrapo para evitar que se mojara en la ducha.

- No te molesta, ¿no? – preguntó Quinn poniéndole el último trozo de esparadrapo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y besó a la rubia, y entonces se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Sentada en la cama, Quinn rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un panfleto del hotel Hilton en Columbus. Sonrió mientras lo abría por la página que había marcado. Con la ayuda de Leroy y Hiram, Quinn había reservado una suite para que Rachel y ella se quedaran en la noche de su boda; si iba a ser su primera vez, quería asegurarse de que fuera especial para su futura mujer.

Cuando el sonido de la ducha se apagó, Quinn rápidamente guardo el panfleto y se levantó, caminó hacia el final de la cama y sacó algunas de las reservas médicas. La puerta del baño se abrió y Rachel salió entre una nube de vapor, sus pantalones cortos de dormir puestos y con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su parte superior. Sentada en la cama, se quitó la toalla y observó cómo Quinn quitaba el plástico ahora mojado y lo tiraba a la basura. Con una toallita antiséptica, dio toquecitos suaves en el área que rodeaba el catéter, asegurándose de limpiar lo máximo posible. Tiró la toallita y cogió el tubo de crema y puso una pequeña cantidad en la punta de su dedo índice, y lo frotó suavemente por el área donde el catéter estaba insertado. Que Rachel cogiera otra infección no era algo que Quinn quisiera que pasara otra vez.

Cogió un paquetito blanco, lo abrió y sacó la gasa, la venda y el esparadrapo. Poniendo los tubos en una posición más cómoda, puso la gasa por encima y el ligero vendaje antes de fijarlo y tirar los envoltorios. Inclinándose hacia abajo, besó a Rachel, y la diva le dio las gracias poniéndose la camiseta y echando la usada en un pequeño fardo en el tocador, lista para ser metida en la maleta mañana. Las chicas sacaron las almohadas extra y treparon para meterse debajo del pesado edredón e instalarse para la noche, Rachel sobre su costado con Quinn haciendo la cuchara tras ella, con su brazo suavemente apoyado sobre el estómago de la diva.

- Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu charla con el señor Shue? ¿Ve todo bien? – preguntó Quinn abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos.

Rachel asintió y rápidamente inventó una mentirijilla que contarle a la rubia, sin querer que supiera lo que le había pedido realmente a Will.

- Eh, sí, todo va bien. Sólo quería asegurarme de que mi solo mañana esté bien, - dijo pasando la mano arriba y abajo por el antebrazo de Quinn que estaba en su estómago.

Sintió que Quinn le daba un beso detrás de la oreja, lo que mandó escalofríos por su espalda.

- Estarás genial, Rach. Siempre lo estás, - dijo Quinn a través de su sonrisa.

Rachel giró la cabeza para mirar a la rubia y sus labios se encontraron en un beso ligero, y una vez se separaron, Rachel volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y se acurrucó más en el abrazo de Quinn, rezando en silencio por que los New Directions salieran victoriosos al día siguiente.


	11. Capítulo 9

- Quinn, ¿has traído mis pastillas para las náuseas? – preguntó Rachel mientras el Glee Club al completo esperaba en el vestíbulo de entrada del Teatro Arie Crown, que era el anfitrión de los Nacionales de 2012.

El grupo estaba esperando a que señor Shue y a la entrenadora Sylvester volvieran al punto de encuentro. Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel, que se apretaba la mano contra el estómago y tenía los ojos cerrados; la diva estaba obviamente peleando contra la necesidad de vomitar. Quinn alcanzó su mochila, sacó el bote de pastillas y después se volvió a Brittany, que estaba de pie junto a ellas:

- Oye, B, ¿podrías correr a la máquina expendedora que pasamos hace unos minutos y sacarme una botella de agua, por favor? – preguntó ella.

Brittany le sonrió y asintió antes de volverse para explicarle a Santana a dónde iba. La latina le sonrió y desenganchó sus meñiques, y vio como la alta chica rubia corría para conseguir el agua. Dándose la vuelta ocupó el espacio que su novia acababa de dejar libre y miró a Quinn, que estaba frotando la espalda a Rachel para tranquilizarla.

- Oye, bajita, ¿cómo te va? – le preguntó a la diva, con una cálida sonrisa adornando su cara.

Rachel abrió los ojos momentáneamente para sonreírle a Santana antes de cerrarlos otra vez, la visión de la gente corriendo y apresurándose alrededor suyo le hacía sentir la urgencia de vomitar.

- Estoy bien, sólo tengo que tomarme una de las pastillas que me dio el médico y estaré bien, - dijo, inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn.

Las tres chicas se volvieron al oír a Brittany correr hacia ellas, botella de agua en mano y su habitual sonrisa puesta en la cara. Al mismo tiempo que unía su meñique con el de Santana, le entregó la botella a Quinn, quien le dio las gracias y después de pasó la mochila a Santana para que la sujetara.

Abrió el bote de las pastillas, sacó una de las cápsulas con la mano y después cerró el tapón y se lo dio a la latina para que lo pusiera en la mochila. Rachel tomó la pastilla de la mano de Quinn con gentileza y después dio un trago del agua que le ofrecían. Mientras se secaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, Rachel interrumpió el movimiento cuando percibió el apabullante olor de una colonia conocida que crecía en intensidad a cada minuto. Las tres chicas que estaban junto a ella la miraron con curiosidad:

- Rach, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Quinn pasando la mano arriba y abajo del brazo de su prometida.

- Bueno, bueno. Nos volvemos a ver.

El teatral tono de voz atrajo la atención de todos los miembros del Glee Club que se giraron al unísono para encontrarse a la única persona a la que habían esperado volver a ver de nuevo tras la desastrosa campaña para los Nacionales del año anterior. Saliendo de detrás de Quinn, Rachel se movió hacia delante y miró a esos ojos verdes que una vez la habían vuelto loca por creer que se preocupaban sinceramente de ella. Respirando sólo una vez, dijo en un tono tan bajo que era prácticamente un susurro:

- Jesse.

Antes de que nadie pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Rachel, de repente y sin avisar, se derrumbó en los brazos del chico, cogiéndolo a él, y a todos los demás, por sorpresa, antes de que el grupo entero se pusiera histérico.

* * *

A penas unos minutos después, Rachel se encontró a sí misma tumbada en un sofá de la habitación verde, con la cabeza elevada por una almohada. Los paramédicos que la habían atendido informaron al grupo de que ella se había desmayado debido a un caso leve de deshidratación, aunque el estrés de la quimio probablemente también tomara parte en el pequeño drama. Ahora, tumbada allí con un paño húmedo sobre la frente, Rachel miró hacia arriba a Quinn, que estaba sentada en una silla junto al sofá, agarrando su mano como si fuera su vida. Podía ver rastros de lágrimas adornando las mejillas pálidas de la rubia, y eso le rompió el corazón a Rachel. Levantó la mano que no tenía agarrada y suavemente limpió las lágrimas de su prometida. La acción hizo que Quinn levantara la cabeza y la mirara mientras que Rachel ponía la mano en el lateral de la cara de la chica y acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar.

- Oye, estoy bien, - dijo Rachel mirando a esos ojos avellana y lanzándole a la rubia una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Quinn puso una mano encima de la que estaba sujetando su mejilla y la acarició con los labios, disfrutando de la sensación de ser consolada por la mujer a la que amaba.

- Lo sé, es que…cuando te derrumbaste de esa forma, me asusté mucho, - respondió Quinn con la voz temblorosa, intentando retener el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar.

- Oye, oye, ven aquí, - dijo Rachel haciéndole gestos a Quinn para que se agachase.

Haciendo lo que la diva le había pedido, Quinn se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia Rachel, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sintió sus pequeños brazos rodearla y sepultarla bajo un fuerte abrazo. Echando sus propios brazos sobre la diva, Quinn respiró en el cuello de Rachel, y se quedaron así hasta que Quinn estuvo lista para soltarse.

Plantando un beso persistente en el cuello de Rachel, Quinn se desenganchó finalmente del abrazo y se volvió a sentar. Quitándose el trapo de la cabeza, Rachel se impulsa para sentarse y alcanza con su mano a la rubia, quien sonríe por el gesto y entrelaza sus dedos. Su momento a solas fue interrumpido por la llegada de Jesse St. James, con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras permanecía de pie junto al sofá sonriéndole a ambas chicas.

- Sabes, cuando visualizaba cómo sería cuando nos volviéramos a ver, esperaba una fiera competición o incluso un careo dramático merecedor de un Tony. Pero nunca había esperado que te me calleras encima, - dijo él, con un destello de arrogancia del que sólo el mismo Jesse parecía ser capaz.

Rachel frunció el ceño por la desconsideración de la declaración, considerando que era fácil para cualquiera que tuviera ojos el ver que ella era, obviamente, una chica muy enferma. Pero su reacción fue nada comparada con la de Quinn, cuyo punto para estallar estaba saliéndose de órbita y explotó en una supernova de rabia que volvía a la Tierra para estrellarse en el pobre tonto que estaba de pie junto a donde ella estaba sentada. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse y causarle a Jesse un daño físico permanente, Puck se apresuró a entrar y puso una mano amablemente en el hombro de ella y la giró hacia él:

- ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a dar un paseo y a calmarnos antes de que te echen veinte años para la libertad condicional? – preguntó él guiando suavemente a la chica hacia afuera.

Los dos miraron a Santana, quien asintió con la cabeza y con una mirada que decía que estaría allí para Rachel.

- Perdona, eso probablemente haya sido algo insensible. Pero estoy seguro de que aprecias el drama que tiene, - dijo sentándose en el asiento ahora vacío.

Rachel frunció el ceño hacia él antes de lentamente arrastrar los pies hasta el otro lado del sofá para sentarse. Jesse enrolló las mangas de su traje de chaqueta que estaban enganchadas con las mangas de su camisa, dándole la apariencia de alguien que era sofisticado a la par que casual. Después de todo, sólo tenía diecinueve años. No se le podía confundir con cualquier otro de los entrenadores de coros que había en el edificio.

- Shelby se enteró de lo de tu cáncer. Quería que te echara un vistazo, para saber cómo te va, - dijo él, yendo directo al grano.

Si había algo con lo que Rachel siempre podía contar, era que Jesse siempre sería honesto con ella, incluso si a veces eso implicaba ser brutal. Pero esto no era lo que ella había esperado oír. Todo esto de daba una sensación de déjà vu, como si volviese a tener dieciséis años y Shelby estuviera utilizando a Jesse para hacer lo que ella era demasiado cobarde para hacer. Sólo que esta vez, todos eran más sabios por las experiencias pasadas. Esta vez Rachel tenía la capacidad de levantarse y alejarse. Igual que Shelby le había hecho durante su segundo año, y se iba a asegurar de que no se ponía en una situación en la que le pudieran hacer daño otra vez.

- Le puedes decir a Shelby que perdió el derecho a saber nada de mí cuando decidió alejarse de mí por segunda vez hace dos años, - dijo Rachel en un tono bajo, pero que seguía expresando su rabia. – Si se preocupara realmente por mí, lo habría averiguado por sí misma, en lugar de enviar a un mensajero.

Con esto, Rachel se levantó con toda la intención de seguir a Quinn, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, el pensamiento de la rubia la paró en su camino y se volvió para encarar a Jesse:

- Ah, hay algo que sí le puedes decir. Quinn y yo estamos prometidas, nos vamos a casar tras la graduación y después nos vamos a ir a Yale juntas. Ella va a ser mi familia. La _única_ familia que siempre necesitare. Adiós, Jesse, - dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación y finalmente dejando a su ex en el pasado.

Santana, Mercedes y Tina alabaron silenciosamente a la diva por tener el coraje de enfrentarse a Jesse y de ponerlo en su sitio de una vez. La latina incluso se rio para sí misma, lo que captó la atención de las otras dos chicas:

- Guau, he dicho un montón de mierdas sobre Berry en el pasado, pero esto es algo que nunca pensé que diría: esa chica acaba de hacerme sentir como una mamá orgullosa. Una locura, lo sé, - dijo levantando las manos hacia las dos chicas que sonreían radiantes, sin poder evitar sentirse de la misma forma.

Levantándose, Mercedes y Tina se dirigieron hacia la esquina más alejada de la habitación donde otros de sus compañeros estaban sentados teniendo una charla intrascendente. Antes de seguirlas, Santana se volvió para mirar a un alicaído Jesse, cuya cara de espectáculo volvió a aparecer una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

- Oye, St. Jackass, mejor que te esfumes antes de que Q y Rachel vuelvas, porque te garantizo que la rubita de castrará con sus propias manos si huele tu colonia barata en la habitación, - dijo Santana haciendo gestos hacia la puerta abierta que llevaba al recibidor, donde muchos de los otros coros estaban congregados, esperando a que le mostraran sus habitaciones verdes individuales. – Te sugiero que vayas a encontrar a ese grupito de coro acabado y rechazado por el que te preocupas tanto y que caminéis hacia la salida, porque este año os vamos a hacer daño, - dijo Santana, asegurándose de que su advertencia quedaba oída, antes de caminar hacia donde el resto del club estaba sentado.

Mirando por última vez a su antiguo club, Jesse se levantó, se estiró y se fue.

* * *

- ¿Ya estás tranquila? ¿O necesitas que llame a un médico y que te seden? – preguntó Puck con un tono sarcástico mientras él y Quinn estaban sentados en un banco fuera del edificio, viendo el tráfico pasar.

Quinn lo miró con una ceja arqueada y entonces le golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo. Era gracioso pensar que este era el mismo tío que se había aprovechado de las inseguridades de Quinn para conseguir sexo, bueno, todo esto teniendo en cuenta que si uno no quiere, dos no se pelean, y que Quinn estaba bastante dispuesta aquella noche, pero aun así, el Puck que conocía entonces sólo se preocupaba por una cosa: él mismo. La rubia no le podía culpar, ella había pasado la mayor parte de sus años de escuela e instituto preocupándose sólo por lo que ella quería y necesitaba, y no le preocupaba a quién tuviera que pisotear para conseguirlo.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Rachel Berry se metió en la foto. De repente, todo lo que Quinn pensaba que le preocupaba se volvió insignificante. Todo lo que pensaba que importaba dejó de tener importancia. Los sueños que pensaba que eran ridículos ya no eran sólo sueños, eran objetivos. Objetivos que estaba en camino de conseguir; y la gente a la que una vez había intentado evitar como si fueran una plaga, ahora eran más que sólo amigos, eran familia. Todo por Rachel Berry. Debido a Rachel, Quinn tenía una vida de ensueño, y lo que era más importante, tenía alguien que la quería completa e incondicionalmente, incluso con todos sus defectos. Quinn se sentía la chica con más suerte del mundo y se iba a asegurar de pasar el resto de su vida haciendo que Rachel supiera cuándo la quería y lo agradecida que estaba de tenerla en su vida.

Pero no era sólo su vida la única a la que Rachel había afectado, la pequeña diva de hecho era responsable de cambiar las vidas de cada uno de los miembros del Glee Club sin si quiera darse cuenta. Si no hubiera sido por el empuje y la ambición de Rachel, el Glee Club se hubiera acabado cuando el señor Shue pensaba irse para empezar a trabajar como contable. En vez de permitir que el club se desmoronara alrededor de ella, Rachel tomó cartas en el asunto y los sacó adelante, y por eso el señor Shue vio su potencial y creyó en ellos lo suficiente como para quedarle. Ese único acto, ese momento de simple fuerza de voluntad hizo que todo el Glee Club siguiera a pesar de las adversidades, y cambió las vidas de sus integrantes.

Si no fuera por el Glee Club, Quinn y Santana seguirían peleando contra su sexualidad y reprimiéndola, en vez de vivirla abiertamente, libres de toda la lucha interna y el dolor. Tina seguiría escondida tras un tartamudeo fingido porque no tenía la confianza para creer en sí misma. Mercedes nunca habría tenido la autoestima que necesitaba para creer que podía gustarle de verdad a un chico, y ninguna de las dos chicas habría encontrado a los chicos con los que ahora estaban felizmente entregadas si Mike y Sam no hubieran tenido el Glee Club para darle la bienvenida a sus talentos escondidos. Finn y Puck no hubieran tenido la esperanza de un futuro fuera de Lima, y habrían decidido quedarse pegados al fútbol y a la popularidad mientras duraran. Artie hubiera seguido pensando que él no era nada mejor que la silla que lo hacía rodar, y Brittany, bueno, Brittany seguiría siendo Brittany, sólo que ahora tenía gente que apreciaba su tontería.

Por Rachel, el Glee Club era ahora un hogar para aquellos que no sabían dónde podrían encajar, era un refugio seguro para aquellos que sentían que no se podían expresar libremente, y le daba a todos la seguridad de que podían ser quienes quisieran ser y al mismo tiempo sentirse seguros y aceptados, algo que hacía que ser homosexual fuera mucho más fácil para Kurt, Blaine, Santana, y especialmente, las mismas Quinn y Rachel. Por Rachel, el McKinley High tenía ahora un hogar para todos los perdedores del cuerpo estudiantil. Ahora todos tenían un lugar al que pertenecían, ya estuvieran en la cima de la jerarquía escolar o incluso por debajo de la gente del fondo. Sí, el Glee Club le debía a Rachel mucho más de lo que se daba cuenta.

Mientras Quinn se recomponía, Puck se levantó del banco y decidieron volver a dentro. Entraron por la puerta principal hacia el recibidor, y se dirigieron al pasillo que habían dejado minutos antes para caer en la emboscada de Rachel, quien corría hacia ellos, claramente peleando por respirar. Cuando estaba cerca, Quinn abrazó a la diva, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola muy cerca, mientras utilizaba la mano derecha para frotar tranquilizadoramente la espalda de la chica en un intento por calmarla. Puck las observó, con la preocupación pintada en la cara mirando a la agitada chica que estaba en los brazos de Quinn. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Rachel se separó del abrazo de Quinn, quitando las manos de los antebrazos de su prometida, para tranquilizarse, tosiendo un poco cuando empezó a recuperar el aliento.

- Gracias a Dios que estáis bien. He estado buscándoos por todas partes, - dijo Rachel mirándolos alternativamente.

Quinn le echó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que la diva supiera que estaba bien, y agarró una de las manos de Rachel para entrelazar sus dedos.

- Estoy bien. Puck me llevó afuera para que me calmara, estábamos yendo a buscaros. ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó ella tomando la cara enrojecida de Rachel en la palma de su mano libre y mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito recuperar un poco el aliento. Casi que he estado corriendo por aquí, buscándoos durante los últimos veinte minutos. Estaba preocupada, - dijo Rachel con un indicio de preocupación en la voz.

Quinn se sonrió antes de inclinarse para poner un suave beso en los labios de Rachel, enfatizando el hecho de que sí estaba bien. Cuando se separaron vieron a Joe sacando la cara de la puerta del pasillo, con la cara y los hombros despejados de sus rastas, que estaban recogidas:

- Chicos, vamos a salir dentro de poco. Sue y el señor Shue quieren que hagamos una piña pero ya, - dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia dentro.

Puck, Rachel y Quinn asintieron y se dirigieron adentro para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros.

Una vez estaban dentro, todos hicieron un círculo, y cuando el señor Shue se dio cuenta de la pinta que tenía Rachel, la miró con una mirada habitualmente reservada para un padre preocupado:

- Rachel, ¿estás bien para salir? Porque si no lo estás, siempre podemos utilizar el plan B para el solo, es tu decisión, - dijo él.

Rachel se giró hacia su lado para mirar a Quinn, quien asintió para decirle que ella debía decidirlo. Dándole a la rubia un apretón de la mano, se volvió al señor Shue y sonrió:

- Aunque aprecio su preocupación y no tengo duda alguna de que Mercedes haría una presentación impresionante, puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente bien, - dijo ella, y después tomo un sorbo de aire y lo soltó.

Will le sonrió antes de mirar al resto del grupo:

- Vale, chicos, salimos en quince minutos, así que todos al backstage.

Quince minutos. Eso era lo que quedaba. Quince minutos y estarían hacienda su representación por última vez como miembro de New Directions. Eso era todo. Su última oportunidad para brillar, e iban a coger esa oportunidad con las dos manos y a dar todo lo que tenían. Todos hicieron la piña en círculo, el señor Shue en el centro, y todos se miraban entre ellos, dirigiéndose miradas que simplemente decían buena suerte, o en el caso de Sue, no la jodáis. Will giró sobre sí mismo y miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros en los ojos, a algunos por última vez como su entrenador, y sonrió.

- Aquí termina esto, chicos. Todo por lo que hemos trabajado durante los tres últimos años acaba aquí, - dijo haciendo gestos hacia el programa que sujetaba en la mano. – Sé que para algunos de vosotros esto sabe agridulce. Pero quiero que sepáis que ganemos o perdamos, estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros, y me siento honrado de haber sido vuestro profesor y vuestro amigo. Y espero que, sin importar dónde os vayáis, siempre tengamos esa amistad, - dijo el señor Shue con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a los estudiantes que se graduarían ese año.

Rachel y Quinn se sonrieron la una a la otra y se cogieron de las manos, las dos pensando en esa carretera que las llevaría a New Haven en otoño.

- Chicos, vosotros habéis cambiado mi vida. Me hicisteis querer ser mejor, querer que mi vida fuera mejor. En los años venideros habrá muchos estudiantes que pasarán por el Glee Club del McKinley High, pero quiero que sepáis que nunca habrá un New Directions que haga un impacto tan grande como el que vosotros habéis hecho. No solo sois mis estudiantes, sois mis amigos. Todos y cada uno de vosotros, y os quiero, - dijo Will y miró a las expresiones de cariño que le devolvían la mirada. Algunos de ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras le sonreían a su padre postizo. El hombre que les había dado forma durante los últimos tres años.

- Nosotros también le queremos, señor Shue, más de lo que usted cree, y queremos agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y no podemos esperar a volver y a verles a usted y a la señorita Pillsbury _finalmente _casados, - dijo Quinn con una risita.

Todos se rieron y asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo, mientras la rubia se volvía y juntaba sus manos y las de Rachel para llevárselas a los labios y darle un beso a la mujer que pronto sería su esposa. Santana rompió el momento íntimo al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de que iban a salir en casi dos minutos.

- Vale, vale, ya está bien de tanta porquería pastelosa, vamos a ponernos al asunto. Berry, saca ya tu discurso motivacional para que podamos salir y patear unos cuanto culos de coro, - dijo la latina con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Rachel se volvió y se envolvió en los brazos de Quinn, y le echó una sonrisa a la morena más alta:

- Mejor que aproveches lo del Berry mientras puedas, Lopez, porque en una semana, será Fabray, y no creo que Quinn aprecie que espetes su nombre de esa forma, - dijo Rache.

Quinn miró a Rachel con una expresión sorprendida en la cara:

- ¿Quieres tener mi apellido? – preguntó la rubia abrazando fuertemente la cintura de la diva.

Rachel asintió, una sonrisa extendiéndosele por la cara:

- Sí. Tú siempre me dices que nunca habías sentido que los Fabray fueran una familia. Bueno, quiero enseñarte que lo que forma a una familia es las personas que están dentro, y no los nombres. Y tú, Quinn Fabray, tienes el corazón más grande que yo haya visto. Será un honor ser una Fabray.

Con esto, Quinn se inclinó y capturó los labios de Rachel en un beso, y puso todo lo que sentía en ese beso. La sensación de saber que el apellido Fabray pronto sería algo de lo que estar orgullosa la hacía elevarse a nuevos niveles de euforia. De pronto, Rachel rompió el beso y se giró para mirar a todos:

- Oh, y con respecto a lo del discurso motivacional, como dijo Santana, salgamos a patear unos cuantos culos, - voceó la morena dando golpes con el puño en el aire.

El ruido del grupo celebrando y gritando vivas fue interrumpido por un hombre con auriculares que se les acercó para decirle que se colocaran en su sitio. Con un último abrazo de grupo, las Troubletones se dirigieron al escenario para ponerse en formación antes de que el telón se levantara, y entonces, la suerte estaba echada. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la voz de Mercedes atravesaba la habitación.

_ (Mercedes)_

_Estaba atrapada en un lugar muy lejos_

_De la luz_

_A lo que vi_

_No podía enfrentarme_

_Así que cerré los ojos_

_ (Santana and Brittany)_

_Ojalá pudiera darle la vuelta a la hoja_

_Volver a escribir mi punto de vista_

_Y recuperar todo el tiempo que tú malgastaste (me tengo que ir, ir)_

_No lo dejes escalar_

_No luches, no sirve para nada_

_No hay nada más que decir_

_Me tengo que ir, ir_

_ (Troubletones)_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y mi corazón no va a pelear_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y ya no tengo miedo_

_Porque si no me voy ahora_

_Puede que nunca escape_

_Tu poder se está desvaneciendo y _

_Yo me estoy quedando atrapada en el lugar_

_Donde pertenezco_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Terminado, terminado, terminado, terminado_

_ (Santana)_

_No quiero que me digas_

_Que has encontrado a alguien_

_Porque no me queda distancia que correr_

_ (Mercedes and Brittany)_

_Ojalá pudiera darle la vuelta a la hoja_

_Volver a escribir mi punto de vista_

_Y recuperar todo el tiempo que tú malgastaste (me tengo que ir, ir)_

_No lo dejes escalar_

_No luches, no sirve para nada_

_No hay nada más que decir_

_Me tengo que ir, ir, ir_

_ (Troubletones)_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y mi corazón no va a pelear_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y ya no tengo miedo_

_Porque si no me voy ahora_

_Puede que nunca escape_

_Tu poder se está desvaneciendo y _

_Yo me estoy quedando atrapada en el lugar_

_Donde pertenezco_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Terminado, terminado, terminado, terminado_

_ (Brittany)_

_Estoy en el otro lado_

_Y ahora me doy cuenta_

_De que estoy en el paraíso, porque_

_Ya no estás en mi vida_

_ (Troubletones)_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y mi corazón no va a pelear_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

_Y ya no tengo miedo_

_Porque si no me voy ahora_

_Puede que nunca escape_

_Tu poder se está desvaneciendo y _

_Yo me estoy quedando atrapada en el lugar_

_Donde pertenezco_

_El para siempre se ha terminado_

Cuando Mercedes alcanzó la última nota, el público estaba de pie, aplaudiendo. Las chicas también aplaudían y se miraban las unas a las otras manteniendo sus posiciones. Entonces, cuando las luces se atenuaron, salieron del escenario y se pusieron ala derecha o a la izquierda del escenario para estar preparadas para su siguiente momento en el escenario. Mercedes y Santana salieron por la izquierda, chocando los cinco con todos los compañeros con los que se cruzaron antes de desearle buena suerte a Rachel mientras ella se preparaba para su solo. Cuando la primera nota del piano sonó, Rachel se giró hacia Quinn y recibió un beso de buena suerte antes de entrar en el escenario y ponerse justo en el centro, con las luces iluminándola. Con una última mirada hacia Quinn, articuló ''Esto es para ti'' y entonces miró a su público

_Si te dijera_

_Que todo estaba escrito_

_¿Me creerías?_

_¿Estarías de acuerdo?_

_Es como esa sensación_

_De habernos conocido antes_

_Así que dime que no crees que esté loca_

_Cuando te digo que el amor ha llegado para nosotros_

Mientras Rachel cantaba, abrió los ojos y miró a la multitud, y vio que todos estaban sumamente cautivados por ella, pero Rachel no estaba segura de si era por su canción o por el hecho de que ella era la pobre chica con cáncer. Pero una mirada rápida hacia sus amigos y su prometida le dio toda la confianza que necesitaba para creer que no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad. Así que buscó muy dentro de sí misma y dejó salir lo que había estado reteniendo tres años.

_Un momento como este_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Otros siempre buscan_

_Ese beso especial_

_Oh, no puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Todo cambia, pero la belleza se queda_

_Algo tan tierno_

_Que no lo puedo explicar_

_Que no puedo explicar_

_Puede que esté soñando_

_Pero hasta que me despierte_

_¿No podemos hacer que este sueño dure para siempre?_

_Y yo atesoro todo el amor que compartimos_

_Un momento como este_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Otros siempre buscan_

_Ese beso especial_

_Oh, no puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

Girando la cabeza, Rachel le cantó directamente a Quinn, la palma de su mano puesta contra el pecho, sobre su corazón.

_Puede que este sea el amor más grande de todos_

_Quiero saber que tú_

_Me recogerás cuando me caiga_

_Así que dime_

Quinn, por su parte, sonreía con más brillo que el sol, y puso su propia mano sobre su corazón y con la otra apuntó directamente a Rachel.

_Un momento como este_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Otros siempre buscan_

_Ese beso especial_

_Oh, no puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Un momento como este_

_Algunos esperan una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

_Otros siempre buscan_

_Ese beso especial_

_Oh, no puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí_

_Algunos esperan toda una vida_

_Por un momento como este_

Con esta última nota, la multitud estaba de pie, y Rachel disfrutó de su aplauso antes de caminar hacia las gradas y ponerse en su sitio mientras el resto de los New Directions se apresuraban a entrar en el escenario para tomar sus posiciones. Quinn puso un beso en la mejilla de Rachel al pasar alegremente para ponerse en su lugar, al lado de Sugar. Aquí estaban. Esta era la última representación que harían en una competición. Las luces se encendieron y el bajo empezó a resonar. Hora del espectáculo.

_ (Santana, Quinn, Tina)_

_No hay razón para que debamos estar solos_

_Esta noche, sí, cariño (Esta noche, sí, cariño)_

_Y tengo una razón para que tú me lleves a casa esta noche (Esta noche)_

_Necesito un hombre que piense que está bien cuando todo está mal_

_Esta noche, sí, cariño (Esta noche, sí, cariño)_

_Justo en el límite es donde sabemos que pertenecemos esta noche_

_ (Rachel)_

_Es difícil sentir el ajetreo, rozar el peligro_

_Voy a correr justo hacia allí, hasta el borde contigo_

_Donde los dos podamos enamorarnos_

_ (New Directions)_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado de un momento de verdad_

_Fuera, en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde contigo_

_ (Finn, Blaine, Artie) _

_Otro trago antes de besarnos en el otro lado_

_Esta noche, sí, cariño (Esta noche, sí, cariño)_

_Estoy en el borde de algo a lo que llamamos vida esta noche_

_(¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!)_

_Ponte a la sombra, porque yo estaré bailando en las llamas_

_Esta noche, sí, cariño (Esta noche, sí, cariño)_

_No es el infierno si todos saben mi nombre esta noche_

_(¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!)_

_ (Kurt)_

_Es difícil sentir el ajetreo, rozar el peligro_

_Voy a correr justo hacia allí, hasta el borde contigo_

_Donde los dos podamos enamorarnos_

_ (New Directions)_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado de un momento de verdad_

_Fuera, en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde contigo_

_ (Mercedes)_

_Estoy en el borde contigo_

_Estoy en el borde contigo_

_(Contigo, contigo, contigo…)_

_(New Directions)_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado de un momento de verdad_

_Fuera, en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde, el borde_

_Estoy en el borde de la gloria, y estoy colgado en un momento contigo_

_Estoy en el borde contigo (contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo)._

Aplausos arrobados resonaron por el teatro cuando todo el público se levantó y mostró su apreciación. El Glee Club al completo se alineó en el escenario e hicieron reverencia, con los brazos envolviendo los unos a los otros mientras acogían con entusiasmo la atención de la multitud. Cuando las luces se apagaron, salieron del escenario y todos abrazaron al señor Shue, incluso corearon a Sue, que al principio estaba reticente, antes de dejarlos y darles golpes en la espalda. Eso era todo, no había nada más que pudieran hacer salvo esperar. Desde la distancia, una figura solitaria admiraba el grupo, sonriendo para sí misma cuando dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Treinta minutos después, los New Directions estaban de vuelta en el escenario, esperando los resultados de la competición. Todos agarraban la mano de la persona que estuviera junto a ellos, ninguno podía respirar hasta que supieran si habían ganado o no. Rachel miró hacia el otro lado del escenario, donde Jesse estaba con Vocal Adrenaline, él asintió hacia ella respetuosamente antes de volver su atención al público. Sólo quedaban los New Directions y Vocal Adrenaline, y cuando vieron el sobre dorado que estaban llevando al escenario, se sintieron como si hubiera habido un parón.

El presentador se puso junto al micrófono y abrió el sobre, sacando la tarjeta de dentro y leyéndola por encima para asegurarse de que decía el nombre correcto. Rachel estaba allí, parada, y encontraba cada vez más difícil respirar mientras que su corazón no hacía otra cosa que acelerar su ritmo, lo único que la mantenía con los pies en la tierra eran las manos que agarraban las suyas con fuerza. El presentador miró al público:

- Los ganadores de los Nacionales de este año… - aquí estaban, todo tenía que llegar a este punto. - ¡Los New Directions!

Todo el mundo estaba en pie, la multitud se volvió loca mientras el confeti caía sobre los nuevos campeones nacionales. Los New Directions se abrazaron, lágrimas de pura alegría caían de todos los ojos. Lo habían conseguido, por fin lo habían conseguido. El juez jefe entró en el escenario con el trofeo de los ganadores y se lo entregó al señor Shue. Él lo miró por un momento, caminó hacia Rachel, la tomó de la mano y la puso en el trofeo. Ella lo miró confusa, y él sonrió:

- Si voy a levantar el trofeo de los ganadores, voy a levantarlo con la persona que nunca abandonó este club y que hizo todo esto posible, - dijo señalando a su alrededor con un gesto.

La diva le devolvió la sonrisa, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos:

- Gracias Rachel, - dijo él sinceramente, y con esto, los dos se giraron hacia el público y levantaron el trofeo en el aire, liderando su momento de gloria, y el resto del club saltaba alrededor de ellos con sonrisas radiantes en las caras.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación de hotel después de la cena de celebración en su honor, Quinn y Rachel entraron dando saltos, todavía eufóricas por la victoria. Quinn se derrumbó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos de una patada, mientras Rachel le sonreía, quitándose la bufanda de seda y poniéndola sobre la mesilla de noche, con la mano en la boca para cubrir su tos, que aliviaba la congestión que sentía en el pecho. Quinn la miró desde su postura en la cama y se levantó para abrazas a la diva.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia, dándose cuenta de que la morena había estado haciendo eso intermitentemente durante las últimas dos horas.

Rachel le sonrió y pasó sus manos por los brazos de Quinn.

- Sí, amor, creo que la coreografía me ha dejado bastante molida. Estaré bien cuando haya descansado un poco, - dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara, intentando parar la creciente preocupación de su prometida.

Quinn asintió y se inclinó para besarla.

- Vale, pero si notas que algo va mal, dímelo e iremos al hospital. No me importa lo poca cosa que te pueda parecer. No podemos tener demasiado cuidado, ¿sabes? – dijo Quinn.

Rachel asintió:

- Lo sé, y te lo prometo, si noto algo, te lo diré, - respondió ella.

Con el final de esa conversación, ambas chicas hicieron su rutina nocturna de ducharse, lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama y curar el catéter de Rachel antes de meterse finalmente bajo el edredón y de envolverse la una a la otra con los brazos, tumbándose cara a cara en la cama. Rachel sonrió:

- No puedo creerlo. Hemos ganado. Por fin hemos ganado, - dijo ella.

Quinn se rio por el nerviosismo que Rachel todavía proyectaba, antes de poner la mano en el lateral de la cara de Rachel y acariciar la mejilla una vez morena con el pulgar.

- Sí, lo hicimos. Pero yo ya gané mi trofeo el día que aceptaste casarte conmigo, - dijo Quinn con todo el amor que fue capaz de juntar.

Con el cariño asomando por sus ojos avellanados, ella se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Rachel. Rachel sonrió durante el beso, antes de separarse sólo lo justo para mirar a los ojos de la rubia:

- Te quiero, Quinn Fabray, - dijo ella, besando los labios de Quinn de nuevo.

La antigua Cheerio no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera al oír esas palabras, y miró a esos ojos castaños que hacían que su corazón volara.

- Y yo te quiero a ti, Rachel, que pronto será Fabray, - dijo besando a Rachel una última vez antes de rodearla con los brazos y acercarse más a ella, quedándose dormidas la una en los brazos de la otra, esta vez como Campeonas Nacionales.

* * *

A/N: Pues después de toda esta alegría, sólo me queda deciros que, como habéis podido ver, he traducido las canciones (me parecía tontería traducirlo todo y no las canciones), y le pregunté cuáles eran a la autora, para ponerlas por aquí debajo y que las escuchéis si está interesad s. La primera es Forever is Over, de The Saturdays, la segunda A Moment Like This, de Leona Lewis, y la tercera The Edge of Glory, de Lady Gaga.

Os aviso que el próximo capítulo es muuuuuuy largo. Cuando digo muuuyy largo, quiero decir realmente largo, éste me ha ocupado 17 páginas, pero tiene mucho espacio vacío en la parte de las canciones; sin embargo el próximo tiene veinte páginas y están escritas todas hasta el último hueco. Vamos, que voy a tardar lo mío. Después de ganarme un poquito vuestro odio con esto, os digo que en ése próximo y larguísimo capítulo está la boda y la post boda (vosotr s me entendéis). Ahora probablemente me odiéis más por advertiros que voy a tardar. Pero quien avisa no es traidor.

Por otra parte, ahora que estaba escribiendo y he tenido que escribir la , porque no sé exactamente si sois chicos o chicas los que leéis esto, me ha entrado la curiosidad por saberlo. Si no os importa, ¿me podríais dejar un comentario de este capítulo diciendo cuál es vuestro sexo? No es que importe, ni que vaya a hacer separaciones, por supuesto; es simple curiosidad.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)


	12. Capítulo 10

A/N: ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho, pero tengo cosas que hacer y el capítulo es larguísimo. Un par de cositas que decir sobre él: la canción que hay más abajo es I knew I loved you, de Savage Garden, que de nuevo aquí está traducida; la segunda cosa es que lo que hay abajo quizás se pudiera clasificar como M, yo no lo he hecho porque no creo que el fic en general sea de M y porque quiero respetar lo que dijera la autora original, aunque también quería avisaros.

Por otra parte, aunque sé que cuando lleguéis al final esto no os va a gustar nada, dudo que pueda volver a publicar por lo menos hasta el viernes de la semana que viene, lo siento.

Espero que os guste y ¡suerte!

* * *

Y ahora, damas y caballeros, les presento a la promoción del 2012 del William McKinley High, - proclamó el director Figgins mientras que el grupo de la graduación al completo se levantaba y tiraba los birretes al aire.

Los sonidos de celebración y los gritos de alegría erupcionaron alrededor del campo de futbol donde la ceremonia había tenido lugar, a diferencia de otros años, cuando la ceremonia se desarrollaba en el auditorio. Aun así, debido al buen tiempo que había habido en Lima en los últimos días los estudiantes habían pedido que se llevara a cabo de graduación al aire libre. La decisión fue un éxito, y los New Directions actuaron juntos por última vez para sus compañeros y sus padres, un momento que fue agridulce.

Saliendo del pasillo donde había estado sentada durante la ceremonia, Quinn corrió hacia la primera fila, donde tan pronto como advirtió a su pequeña diva, la ahogó entre sus brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire antes de poner sus pies firmemente en el suelo. Inclinándose, atrapó esos perfectos labios rollizos entre los suyos, y puso todo lo que tenía en el beso que había estado esperando para darle a Rachel desde que la graduación había empezado. Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Rachel la miró radiante, con una mano en la mejilla arrebolada de Quinn y la otra rodeando su cuello y sujetando su diploma.

- Lo conseguimos. Nos hemos graduado. Próxima parada: Yale, - aclamó Rachel balanceándose sobre los dedos de sus pies, incapaz de esconder su nerviosismo.

Quinn dejó escapar una risa antes de mirar hacia abajo a esos ojos castaños brillantes, fingiendo fruncir el ceño:

- Oh, discúlpeme, señorita Berry, pero creo que está olvidando incluir un pequeño detalle en su plan. Nos tenemos que casar antes, - dijo Quinn a través de una sonrisa que casi partía su cara en dos.

Decir que estaba más que nerviosa por casarse era decir poco; Quinn Fabray había estado contando los días, horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para la boda, y ahora que ya se habían graduado, sólo tendría que esperar un día más hasta que finalmente pudiera deslizar aquel anillo de boda en el dedo de Rachel y hacerla la señora Rachel Fabray.

Todo el plan estaba completo. La ceremonia tendría lugar en el patio de atrás de los Berry, bajo el roble donde Quinn y Rachel habían compartido su primer beso, y donde Quinn le había pedido que se casara con ella. La recepción sería en una carpa, bajo las estrellas. Las chicas habían decidido que sólo quería que fueran a la boda la gente más cercana. Además de los padres de Rachel, el Glee Club, el señor Shue y Emma, y la entrenadora Beiste y Sue, los únicos que irían serían algunos de los tíos, tías y primos de Rachel y algunos familiares de Quinn quienes, afortunadamente, seguían siendo parte de su vida y la aceptaban tal y como era.

Los vestidos de la boda estaban bajo el cautiverio de los co-capitanes de las chicas, como Leroy se refería a ellos. Ninguna de las chicas quería elegir a uno de sus amigos del Glee sobre los demás para una tarea específica, así que todos los chicos serían padrinos, mientras todas las chicas serían damas de honor. Aun así, las dos chicas seguían necesitando a gente para que fueran sus segundos de abordo para asegurarse de que todo iba sobre ruedas, así que como era esperado, Quinn se puso en manos de Santana mientras que Rachel eligió a su amigo diva para que mantuviera todo en orden en aquel día. Ellos también eran responsables de que los vestidos de las chicas llegaran a la casa en esa mañana y de que el resto del Glee Club estuviera de punta en blanco para la ceremonia.

De todas formas, todavía faltaba un día para la boda, este era su momento decir el último adiós al McKinley antes de que echaran a volar y empezaran sus vidas de después del instituto. Después de reunirse con el resto de los graduados del Glee Club, todos se dirigieron a la escuela y hacia la sala del coro. Uno a uno entraron a la habitación para encontrar a los que quedaban del Glee Club, al señor Shue, a la señorita Pillsbury, a Sue y a Beiste aplaudiéndoles al entrar. En un instante, Santana, Mike y Kurt estaban sepultados bajo los brazos de sus parejas.

El grupo entero se levantó para hacer un círculo felicitar a los graduados. Sam y Brittany aparecieron del despacho del señor Shue y le entregaron a todo el mundo una copa de plástico roja mientras Will y Beiste estaban descorchando botellas de zumo de manzana con gas y sirviendo una copa para cada uno. Una vez que los vasos estuvieron llenos, el círculo de amigos y mentores se miró entre ellos y entonces el señor Shue se decidió finalmente a hablar.

- Ya sabéis, las despedidas son duras. Esta es realmente la más dura que he tenido que hacer con una clase que se graduaba porque nunca un grupo de estudiantes trastocó mi vida de la forma que vosotros lo habéis hecho, chicos, - dijo poniendo las dos manos alrededor de la copa.

Emma puso la mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón reconfortante para darle el empujón que necesitaba para continuar.

- Pero la cosa es que no voy a decir adiós. Porque sé que este grupo tiene unas uniones impresionantes y, mientras que vosotros vais a ir y a hacer grandes cosas, esto, aquí y ahora, no es un adiós. Es sólo un ''hasta luego'', porque sé que el Glee Club existirá para siempre.

Para cuando el señor Shue había terminado, no había un par de ojos secos en la casa.

El grupo se juntó y compartió un abrazo de grupo gigante y después todos compartieron momentos en particular con todos y cada uno de los miembros del Glee. Cuando Sugar finalmente liberó a Rachel del abrazo de la muerte en el que la tenía envuelta, la diva sonrió y la vio alejarse balanceándose antes de sentarse en el banco del piano, llevándose la mano a la boca, empezando a jadear y toser. Santana la vio desde el otro lado de la habitación, frunciendo el entrecejo por la preocupación e ignorando lo que fuera que Blaine le estuviera diciendo. Cuando vio a Quinn dirigiéndose hacia la diva, se dio cuenta de que Rachel reprimía su ataque de tos y sacaba su tristemente célebre sonrisa falsa, obviamente intentando asegurarse de que Quinn pasara por alto su pequeño episodio. Esto no le sentó demasiado bien a la latina, e hizo una nota mental para mantener vigilada a Rachel para asegurarse de que nada iba demasiado mal.

- Hola, amor, ¿lista para irse? – preguntó Rachel tirando de Quinn hacia abajo para darle un beso.

La rubia asintió y tiró de la mano de la diva para levantarla. Las chicas necesitaban irse a casa y prepararse, ya que todo el Glee Club y sus entrenadores llegarían a la casa de los Berry esa noche para la reunión doble de graduación/pre-boda, lo que significaba que debían volver para ayudar a Leroy y a Hiram a preparar las cosas y para darle a Rachel un rato para dormir la siesta y recargar las pilas. La última sesión de quimio había dejado a la diva bastante hecha polvo, aunque afortunadamente, tenían un par de semanas para recuperarse antes de la siguiente ronda de radio y quimio.

- Vale, chicos, nosotras nos vamos ya, pero os vemos después en la fiesta en casa, y vuestras familias son bienvenidas si quieren unirse también, - dijo Quinn alcanzando la mano de Rachel y entrelazando sus dedos.

- Ah, no. Ni de coña va Mamá Lopez a subirse al tren de la fiesta. Tengo pensado llevar mis bebidas. Se supone que íbamos a celebrar algo, y desde que tú y tu Berr- perdona, tu futura Fabray mandasteis al garete nuestros planes para ir de despedida de soltera, tenemos bastantes cosas que arreglar, - exclamó Santana, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de los adultos que había en la habitación.

Quinn sólo sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la ceja:

- Vale, como quieras, os veremos después, chicos, - dijo con un gesto de la mano a la vez que Rachel asentía, y las dos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa, Quinn y Rachel y los padres de Rachel se pusieron a mover las flores de la boda y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la boda hacia el estudio de Hiram, para mantenerlo a salvo y fuera del alcance de cualquier daño hasta la mañana siguiente. Los Berry habían preparado muy amablemente comida y bebida para la pequeña fiesta, por lo que las habían dejado con poco más que hacer salvo relajarse hasta que llegara la noche. Mientras que Quinn y Leroy hacían algunas comprobaciones de último minuto en la zona de la recepción y se aseguraban que todas las sillas plegables estaban listas para que las pusieran mañana, Rachel desapareció escalera arriba, ansiosa por re energizarse.

Fuera, Quinn estaba colgando el último de los faroles alrededor de la carpa cuando Hiram se le acercó, llevando una bolsa de Tiffany's en la mano. Bajando de la escalera, la rubia se acercó al sonriente hombre.

- Los joyeros acaban de dejárnoslos, - dijo entregándole la bolsa a Quinn.

Ella se volvió hacia la mesa para poner la bolsa en ella antes de meter la mano para sacar la cajita de terciopelo y abrirla. Leroy y Hiram se pusieron a ambos lados de la chica y admiraron el contenido con admiración.

Asentados en el almohadón de seda había dos anillos de boda de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados. Ambos anillos estaban grabados por dentro de forma simple con las palabras _Para siempre_, y mientras el anillo de Rachel ponía _Amor para siempre, Quinn_, el de Quinn ponía _Amor para siempre, Rachel_, con la estrella dorada que ya era la marca personal de la diva.

- Son preciosos, - dijo Leroy dándole un apretón a los hombros de Quinn.

La rubia asintió y sonrió radiante en dirección a los anillos, eran perfectos. Echándole un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca, Quinn cerró la caja y la puso de nuevo en la bolsa, y se la entregó de nuevo a Hiram, que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarlos hasta el día siguiente, en el que Puck tenía la tarea de llevarlos para ellas. La rubia era un poco escéptica al principio en lo de confiar en el chico de la cresta, pero Rachel quería que Puck se involucrase por la relación de hermanos que compartían. Después de echarle a Quinn una de sus adorables muecas, la rubia se rindió y lo permitió.

- Van a llegar dentro de nada, voy arriba a levantar a Rachel, - dijo ella atravesando el patio trasero y apresurándose en el interior de la casa, subiendo dos escalones por cada paso.

Se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló junto a ella y acaricio suavemente la mejilla pálida de su prometida y después puso la suya contra el hombro de la chica dormida y le dio un suave empujón para sacar a la chica de su sueño. Lentamente, los ojos de Rachel empezaron a abrirse, y ver esto hizo sentir culpable a Quinn. Odiaba despertar a Rachel cuando la chica estaba tan claramente cansada. Pero el Glee Club llegaría pronto, y sabía que Rachel nunca la perdonaría si la dejaba que se lo perdiera por estar dormida.

Cuando los cansados ojos castaños finalmente se fijaron en Quinn, la rubia sonrió cálidamente a la diva:

- Oye preciosa, hora de levantarse, - dijo suavemente, en un susurro.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Quinn se movió para sentarse junto a ella y puso un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Cuando Rachel salió del todo del abotargamiento producido por el sueño, se inclinó para acurrucarse junto a Quinn. La rubia le devolvió el gesto envolviéndola con los brazos y abrazándola fuerte.

- Nos acurrucamos cinco minutos y después me levanto, - exigió Rachel con un tono de seriedad fingido, con la voz ligeramente amortiguada por donde estaba contra el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn dejó escapar una risotada antes de abrazarla más fuerte, haciendo énfasis en que estaba más que dispuesta a pasar tiempo acurrucándose.

- ¿Sabes? Mañana va a ser el mejor día de mi vida. Lo presiento, - dijo poniendo un beso en la cabeza de la diva.

Rachel tarareó en respuesta, pasando el dedo sobre el anillo de pedida de Quinn, imaginando el momento en el que deslizaría en ese dedo el anillo de boda.

- No puedo esperar más para hacerte la señora Rachel Fabray.

Rachel miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa radiante iluminó su cara, la visión de ello motivó que Quinn se inclinara y la besara castamente en los labios. Cuando se separó, miró hacia abajo a esos ojos castaños que hacían que se aflojaran las rodillas, y levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Rachel.

- Sobre lo de mañana, ¿estás _segura_ de que estás lista? Quiero decir si estás _verdaderamente lista_. Sé que es nuestra noche de bodas, pero no tenemos que apresurarnos para nada. Podemos esperar, - dijo Quinn, la sinceridad y la suavidad de su tono apaciguando a Rachel, que se incorporó y le puso la mano en la cara.

- Quinn, estoy _segura_. Tan segura como lo voy a estar siempre, - dijo ella besando los labios de la rubia.

Quinn frunció el ceño un poco, tomó la mano de Rachel y asintió:

- Es que… No quiero que te arrepientas de nada. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, - replicó en un susurro.

Rachel no podía evitar que su corazón se hinchara al ver lo cuidadosa que era Quinn sobre todo el asunto. La hacía sentirse sana y salva.

- Ya sé que lo quieres, y es por eso por lo que te quiero, - respondió inclinándose y dando un pico en los labios de Quinn, sacándole una sonrisa a su prometida.

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

El resto de la velada progresó de forma tranquila, todos estaban felices de poder relajarse y hablar y acordarse de todos los momentos buenos que habían tenido en los últimos tres años, compartiendo momentos muy sentidos y burlas amistosas entre ellos sobre los memorias que sólo podían ser recordados con sentido del humor.

- En serio, ¿en qué estábamos pensando cuando nos tomamos aquellas pastillas de vitamina D? – dijo Finn riéndose.

- Pues lo mismo que Rachel cuando pegó todas esas cosas de lana para hacerse el vestido de Lady Gaga, en nada, - dijo Puck con una risa que le salió del corazón, con la cara poniéndosele roja de verdad.

Rachel dejó escapar una risotada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Oh, sí, ja ja, hice mucho el tonto, pero nada, y quiero decir nada, superará nunca al momento en el que Kurt le enseñó al equipo de fútbol la coreografía completa del Single Ladies de Beyoncé. Eso se recordará por los siglos de los siglos, - suspiró la diva dramáticamente, tirándole un cojín a Kurt, cuya cara estaba poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

Blaine se irguió y se volvió hacia Kurt con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara:

- Espera, ¿ese fuiste tú? – preguntó completamente sorprendido. – Había oído algo sobre ello, pero nunca me contaste que tú eras el que estaba detrás. Aquel fue el santo grial de los vídeos de YouTube en Dalton durante un mes entero, - dijo dándome un apretón a Kurt en la rodilla y sonriéndole.

- Bueno, estoy bastante orgulloso de haber conseguido de alguna forma que veinte futbolistas cabezas huecas, sin ofender, - dijo con una mano levantada hacia Finn, Puck y Sam, - sacudieran el culo al ritmo de Beyoncé. ¿Podemos archivarlo otra vez en el escaparate de la memoria y pasar a otra cosa? Esto se está poniendo más que incómodo.

Santana se rio:

- Hablando de incomodidad, ¿qué pasa con la vez que Finn y Quinn se pusieron a tontear y contribuyeron a que la mononucleosis se extendiera por la escuela entera?, - dijo riéndose.

Finn y Quinn se pusieron pálidos por el recuerdo, mientras que a todos los demás, incluyendo a Rachel y a Sam, les daba un ataque de risa

- Aunque lamento haber hecho daño a Sam engañándolo como lo hice, no lamento lo que hice, porque si no hubiera sido por eso y porque Sam rompió conmigo, nunca me habría aclarado con mi sexualidad, y definitivamente nunca hubiera tenido el coraje para decirle por fin a Rachel cómo me sentía por ella durante todo ese tiempo, - dijo Quinn, sonriendo radiante a la chica que estaba echada en el sofá contra su pecho.

- Bueno, entonces harás mejor agradeciéndomelo a mí, Q, porque si no fuera porque soy la perra retorcida que soy, nunca hubiera besado a Finn ni le hubiera pasado la mono para sacaros a ti y al gigante de ese juego de porquería al que estabais jugando, - dijo Santana con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Quinn se volvió con los ojos asombrados y miró a la latina:

- ¿Fuiste tú? – chilló para el disfrute de todos, y entonces Finn finalmente pilló lo que Santana había dicho.

- Ya sabía que estabas un poco rara cuando te acercaste a mí en el reservado, - dijo tirándole un pretzel.

Quinn sonrió y apretó a Rachel:

- Supongo que entonces es mejor que te lo agradezca, S, porque por ti encontré al amor de mi vida, - dijo ella besando la punta de la nariz de Rachel.

Tina, Sugar y Mercedes dejaron escapar un suspiro hacia la amorosa pareja antes de ponerle ojos de cachorrito a Mike, Rory y Sam, quienes casi se atragantaron por la repentina presión de ser tan dulces y románticos hacia sus novias. Echándole un vistazo al reloj se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando a la madrugada y que si tenían alguna esperanza de poder levantarse para la boda, probablemente deberían empezar a irse a casa. Quinn caminó hacia la puerta y los guió a todos hacia fuera.

Cuando Emma y Will estaba yéndose del salón, Rachel cogió a Will por la mano para impedir que se fuera. Mirando hacia la puerta vio que su prometida estaba hablando con Mike y Tina y supo que era el momento para hablar.

- Sólo quiero agradecerle lo que va a hacer mañana. Significa mucho para mí y sé que también significará mucho para Quinn, - dijo Rachel mirando a la cara al que ahora era su antiguo profesor del Glee Club.

Will sonrió hacia Rachel y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretón:

- Por supuesto. Es un honor sólo que pensaras en mi para hacerlo, así que realmente yo debería estar dándote las gracias, - respondió él antes de volverse a la puerta y de salir con Emma, quien lo había estado esperando pacientemente en el recibidor.

Una vez que el último de sus amigos se hubo ido, Quinn y Rachel se retiraron escaleras arribas y caminaron por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones. Aunque su boda iba a ser cualquier cosa menos tradicional, había algunas tradiciones que querían mantener, y no ver a la novia antes de la boda era una de ellas. Así que habían decidido que Rachel se quedaría en su habitación mientras que Quinn dormiría en la habitación de invitados que solía ser suya. De pie fuera de la habitación de Rachel, la diva se alzó y envolvió el cuello de la rubia con los brazos, atrayéndola a un beso largo y apasionado.

Quinn respondió con fervor, rodeando con los brazos la pequeña cintura de Rachel y apretándola contra sí misma, sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de la diva emitía. Estar lejos de Rachel, aunque fuera sólo por una noche, estaba matando a Quinn, pero se consolaba con la seguridad de que después del día siguiente, tendría a la diva para siempre, y eso era suficiente para mantener su cordura intacta. Cuando finalmente se separaron para buscar el oxígeno, Quinn puso un último y persistente beso en la frente de Rachel antes de retirarse.

- Te quiero, - dijo ella, y Rachel respondió lo propio mientras se separaban y se dirigían a sus habitaciones individuales como almas separadas por la última vez, que para mañana estarían unidas

* * *

Aunque había sido difícil para las dos chicas quedarse dormidas, finalmente las dos se las arreglaron para quedarse fritas, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Santana y Kurt estaban llamando a sus puertas y poniéndose manos a la obra. Mientras que Kurt desaparecía en la habitación para ayudar a la frágil joven a prepararse para el día, Santana y Quinn pasaron el poco tiempo libre que tenían ayudando a Hiram, a Leroy y a los del catering a colocar lo del jardín de atrás. Mientras desplegaban las sillas para ponerlas en su lugar para la ceremonia, la latina estuvo disparando miradas inquisitivas a su antigua capitana. Necesitaba saber si lo que había visto el día anterior en la sala del coro era de conocimiento popular o si Rachel estaba escondiendo algo para proteger a Quinn.

- Bueno, Q, ¿cómo ha estado Berry los últimos días? ¿Mejor desde los Nacionales? – preguntó decidiendo que si quería conseguir una respuesta de la rubia sin alarmarla por algo que pudiera o no tener en la cabeza, tendría que ser subrepticia.

Quinn abrió otra silla y la puso en la posición adecuada y después se incorporó poniéndose las manos en las caderas, y miró hacia la ventana que sabía que era de la habitación de Rachel.

- Eh, ella…ha estado bien. Más que bien en realidad. A ver, la quimio le sigue pateando en el culo pero creo que el haber ganado los Nacionales, la graduación, la boda, todo esto le está dando un subidón, ¿sabes?

La rubia suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente. Era un día cálido, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul. Perfecto para una boda.

La latina solo asintió aceptando la respuesta, pero mientras tanto su cerebro se estaba partiendo en dos, intentando concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. _Si Rachel está realmente tan bien como Quinn dice que está, entonces ¿qué era todo aquello en la sala del coro?_, pensaba la morena para sí misma mientras abría y colocaba la última de las sillas. Quinn miró en derredor y comprobó que todo lo demás estaba casi listo, y se movió para ponerse al lado de su mejor amiga:

- Vale, eso es todo, - dijo apartándose el flequillo ladeado de la cara. – Vamos a prepararme, hoy me caso, - dijo Quinn con un chillido, corriendo hacia la casa, su sonriente amiga siguiéndola de cerca.

No mucho después de que Quinn hubiera salido de la ducha, se hubiera secado y peinado el pelo y se hubiera maquillado, resonó alguien llamando a la puerta.

- Pasa, - dijo ella.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Kurt vestido con su esmoquin con una corbata de satén negro brillante y una gardenia enganchada a la solapa de su chaqueta, un anticipo de cómo irían todos los chicos.

- Hola, perdón por interrumpir, pero me preguntaba si podría robarte a Santana por un momento para que ayude a Rachel a ponerse la venda en el catéter antes de que se ponga el vestido, - preguntó el mirando a las dos alternativamente.

La latina miró a Quinn esperando su permiso, que vino en la forma de una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa, antes de dejar la brocha del colorete y de salir de la habitación. Quinn agradeció a Kurt que fuera un caballero. Podía ser gay, pero seguía siendo un chico, y ella estaba agradecida que él respetara el pudor de Rachel.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Santana estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta Cuando oyó lo que sonaba como una tos viniendo del otro lado. Apoyando la oreja sobre la fresca puerta de madera, escuchó con atención y lo oyó otra vez. Llamando suavemente dijo:

- Oye, soy yo.

Y cuando la oyó darle permiso para entrar estridentemente, abrió la puerta y pasó. Como estaba esperando, Rachel estaba sentada en su tocador, con su mejor cara para el espectáculo puesta, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. La latina dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a donde la diva estaba sentada y de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Cuánto hace que tienes esa tos? – preguntó manteniendo la mirada de Rachel a través del espejo, desafiándola silenciosamente a que le mintiera.

Rachel rompió el contacto visual y miró hacia abajo antes de volverse en la silla.

- Un par de días, - murmulló en una voz rasposa.

Santana estaba a punto de estallar cuando Rachel saltó de su silla y le puso la mano en los brazos cruzados de la chica para evitar que hablara:

- Mira, sé que en mi estado cosas tan pequeñas como una tos pueden ser peores, pero estoy bien. De verdad. Es sólo un poco de tos, y te prometo que después de la boda iré al médico a que me revisen, - dijo ella con ojos suplicantes, rogando porque Santana no hiciera una montaña de la situación. - ¡Por favor, Santana! Quinn lleva mucho tiempo esperando la boda. Sólo déjame hoy.

Santana apartó la mirada de Rachel, debatiéndose sobre si decírselo a Quinn o no.

Pero después de oír la súplica de Rachel, decidió que le daría a la diva un día más.

- Vale, está bien. No se lo diré a Q. Pero si se me ocurre que no estás bien durante el día, te arrastraré al hospital yo misma. ¿Lo pillas? – desafió, mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos.

La diva asintió y echo los brazos alrededor de la chica más alta. Agradeciéndoselo repetidamente antes de separarse.

- Vale, vale, dame el botiquín. Vamos a vestirte y a casarte para que pueda bailar con Britt ya, - exclamó la latina.

* * *

Era oficialmente la una de la tarde, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar. Hiram apareció del estudio y le entregó a Quinn la caja con los añillos de boda y ella le sonrió, agradecida. El hombre al que había llegado a conocer y a querer como a un padre le echó el último vistazo y le sonrió con idolatría. Quinn llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros con hondas suaves, sujeto en el lateral con un pasador de brillantes. El vestido era sencillo, igual que Quinn, un simple cuello halter, tirantes de satén, un corpiño y una cola con un diseño de cristales brillantes que relucían con la luz. Parecía una estrella de una película de los cincuenta. Hiram tomó sus manos y las sacudió.

- Niña, déjame decirte algo, estás preciosa. Estoy más convencido ahora que nunca de que el espíritu de Grace Kelly vive en ti, - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Hiram, - dijo ella abrazando al hombre.

Cuando vio a Puck, todo engalanado, acercándosele por encima del hombro de él, se separó y se excusó un momento. Sujetando la caja de los anillos en el aire, apuntó con el dedo al chico de la cresta:

- Vale, Puck, estos anillos han costado más que tu camioneta y tu Xbox juntas…, - dijo ella apretando la caja contra el pecho de él.

Él le sonrió y cogió la caja con la mano:

- Lo sé, lo pillo, no te preocupes. No voy a joder esto para ti y para Rach. Sé lo importante que es, - dijo con un tono serio en la voz.

Quinn asintió en reconocimiento antes de volver a su posición, preparándose para caminar por ese pasillo hacia su futuro con la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorada.

Una vez que Quinn estaba en su posición al frente de las puertas dobles de cristal, mirando hacia el pasillo, Kurt y Blaine aparecieron desde el estudio y le sonrieron:

- Estás impresionante, - suspiró Blaine.

Kurt asintió para mostrar su acuerdo:

- Rachel está esperando en el estudio, así que cuando estés lista, hazme una señal. Oh, y confía en mí, cuando la veas, te quedarás sin aliento, - dijo él con la mano en el pecho, respirando dramáticamente.

La rubia les devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que la anticipación crecía al pensar en ver a Rachel. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Leroy se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Vale, chicos, es la hora del espectáculo, a vuestros puestos, - dijo él.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos los chicos del Glee Club se alinearon en dos filas separados y empezaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. Quinn observó y esperó a su entrada, cuando de pronto una mano se puso en su hombro. Girándose, se encontró cara a cara con el señor Shue, que llevaba la misma ropa que el resto de los chicos del Glee.

- ¡Señor Shue! – jadeó ella mirando al hombre de arriba abajo.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó él ofreciéndole el brazo.

Quinn miró a su ex entrenador de coro con una expresión confusa, y él le sonrió con cariño:

- Rachel me pidió que te llevara durante la boda. Ella sentía que tú merecías tener a alguien ahí para ti que se preocupe tanto por ti como lo hace ella, - explicó él.

Quinn le sonrió al hombre que había sido la figura paterna para ella durante los últimos años. No podía creer que Rachel hubiera sido tan detallista como para pedirle a alguien tan especial para ella que la llevara por el pasillo. Hacía que su corazón se hinchase, y peleó por retener las lágrimas.

- Así que, Quinn Fabray, ¿me harías el honor de permitirme llevarte a tu boda? – preguntó él.

La rubia miró hacia abajo e hizo que sus lágrimas desaparecieran antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa radiante, agarrándose de su brazo:

- Me encantaría, - respondió, y entonces los dos se giraron hacia el principio del pasillo y comenzaron el largo camino hasta donde los New Directions estaban alineados con amplias sonrisas en sus caras, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una vez llegaron al final, el señor Shue desenganchó los brazos y elevó la mano de Quinn para darle un beso antes de sentase en su sitio junto a Emma, quien ya tenía lágrimas corriéndole por la cara al mirar a los chicos que habían sido responsables de que ella y Will estuvieran juntos. Quinn miró a su alrededor a sus amigos. Tuvo que admitir que todos los chicos lo habían hecho bien. Las chicas estaban todas preciosas con el pelo suelto en suaves rizos, con sus vestidos brillantes y de cuello halter cortados a la rodilla, perfectos para el día soleado con el que habían sido bendecidas. Colocándose bajo la glorieta en miniatura que había bajo el roble, Quinn jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Cuando oyó a Tina, Mercedes, Sugar y Kurt jadear, su cabeza se levantó inmediatamente y cuando se giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, se olvidó inmediatamente de cómo respirar. Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los pequeños mundos de color chocolate, y Quinn de pronto supo de qué estaba hablando Kurt cuando dijo que se quedaría sin respiración, porque lo había hecho. Estaba sin respiración. Rachel caminó lentamente por el pasillo, sujeta al brazo de sus dos padres. Su vestido, al contrario que el de Quinn, no tenía tirantes. Un corpiño ajustado que se derramaba en la cintura con un pequeño detalle de volantes al lateral que estaba ajustado a su cadera con un broche de brillantes.

Los cristales de Swarovski hacían una línea en la parte superior e inferior del corpiño, con un pequeño diseño en v de cristales por el escote. Ella estaba reluciente como una estrella, justo como Quinn se lo había imaginado. Aunque la diva había barajado la posibilidad de llevar una peluca aquel día, se había decidido en contra, optando en su lugar por llevar un pañuelo de seda blanco con una diadema con cristales incrustados para ayudarla a mantenerla en su lugar. La decisión había resultado ser la correcta, ya que la sonrisa en la cara de Quinn no dejaba de crecer. Esto era lo que la rubia quería, no quería que Rachel llevara una peluca, porque no quería nada falso o artificial, sólo Rachel en toda su belleza natural.

Cuando finalmente la diva llegó al final del pasillo, besó a sus dos padres en la mejilla y ellos se la entregaron a Quinn antes de tomar asiento. Agarradas de las manos, Quinn la miró radiante y articuló ''_estás preciosa''_, ganándose una sonrisa tímida de parte de Rachel que le devolvió un _''Tú también''._ Las chicas estaban tan metidas en su propia burbuja que lo que fuera que el oficiante estuviera diciendo estaba pasando totalmente inadvertidos, hasta que llegó a los votos. Rachel fue la primera:

- Creo que es justo decir que tuvimos un pasado bastante hostil antes de estar juntas -. Todos se rieron al oír esto, sabiendo perfectamente que las chicas eran como mucho enemigas mortales en su primer y segundo año. – Pero me doy cuenta ahora de que esa hostilidad, esa rabia, era por miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que significaba querer a alguien que tenía el poder de romper tu corazón entero sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero superamos ese miedo, lo superamos y somos más fuertes por haberlo hecho. Quinn, te quiero tanto porque sé que eres la única persona en este mundo que nunca me haría daño o rompería mi corazón intencionadamente, - se las arregló para decir en un susurro ahogado. – Has probado tu amor por mí una y otra vez sin que nadie te pidiera demostraciones. Me dices lo preciosa que soy todos los días porque sabes cuáles son mis inseguridades. Te aseguras de decirme que me quieres todas las mañanas cuando nos levantamos, y todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir. Tú has sido, y sigues siendo, mi apoyo, mi roca en el desafío más duro de mi vida, y sé que puedo confiar en que siempre estarás ahí, - dijo apretando la mano de Quinn cuando vio que una lágrima se escapaba del ojo de la rubia. _Gracias a Dios por la máscara resistente al agua_, pensó. – Quinn, te quiero con todo mi corazón, y te voy a querer todos los días durante el resto de mi vida. Te prometo honrarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, sin importar lo que venga. Tú eres la luz que me guía en la oscuridad, mi ángel guardián en los tiempos de necesidad. Te quiero, - terminó, y la alcanzó con la mano para secar las lágrimas de Quinn con el pulgar.

Para cuando sus votos terminaron, no había un par de ojos secos en toda la casa. Joder, incluso Santana se había enamorado un poquito de Rachel. Ambas chicas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por Puck, que se adelantó para entregarle a Quinn el anillo de boda después de mirar la inscripción para asegurarse de que le estaba dando el correcto. Una vez Rachel lo tuvo, lo deslizó con facilidad en el dedo de Quinn y sonrió. Ahora era el turno de Quinn:

- Rachel, tú me has dado mucho desde que estamos juntas: amor, coraje, aceptación. Pero hay una cosa que me has dado por la que te estaré agradecida siempre. Me diste una familia, un hogar. Un lugar donde he presenciado más amabilidad y he sentido más amor del que he tenido en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Y eso es bastante, considerando que en nuestro pasado fui una perra reprimida durante la mayor parte de la secundaria, - esta declaración hizo que Quinn se ganara unas risas de todos y unos cuantos asentimientos. – Pero no importa lo mala que hubiera sido contigo, no importaba los problemas con los que tú estuvieras lidiando, tú siempre estabas ahí para mí, - dijo Quinn, dudando en su discurso. – Has probado que no todo el mundo desaparece, que hay gente que siempre me querrá independientemente de mis fallos. Me has enseñado que no importa lo lejos que intentara correr, tú siempre me seguirías; que no importa cuánto me perdiera, que tú me encontrarías y me llevarías a casa a un lugar donde podía ser yo misma. Me has enseñado lo que es la fuerza de verdad. Incluso en las adversidades, tú has prevalecido una y otra vez, y esto me ha dado la fuerza para superar todos los obstáculos que se ha puesto en mi camino, - con estas palabras, los del Glee Club se miraron unos a otros y compartieron miradas de aprobación y asentimientos, sabiendo exactamente de lo que Quinn estaba hablando. – Rachel, eres los latidos de mi corazón, el aire que respiro, la música que canto, las estrellas de mi cielo. Te quiero tanto que te necesito a mi lado para sentirme completa. Prometo honrarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te quiero, - terminó, mientras miraba en los ojos llorosos que le devolvían la mirada con tanto amor.

Girándose hacia Puck, aceptó el anillo que él le entregaba y entonces apretó la mano izquierda de Rachel mientras deslizaba el anillo de boda suavemente en el dedo anular de la chica. Mientras el oficiante las declaraba mujer y mujer, Quinn y Rachel se echaron a los brazos de la otra y se besaron por primera vez como pareja casada con el sonido de las celebraciones.

- Damas y caballeros, les presento a las señoras Quinn y Rachel Fabray, - anunció el oficiante.

Con esto, las chicas caminaron por el pasillo mientras su familia y amigos las bañaban en confeti.

La recepción transcurrió sin trabas, los muchos discursos que dieron sus amigos de los New Directions añadieron humor a las celebraciones. Quinn se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando Hiram y Leroy le dieron la bienvenida a la familia regalándole una camiseta con un _Familia Berry _impreso al frente con una fotografía de las chicas con Leroy y Hiram.

- Y a partir de ahora, somos papá y papi, chicas. Ahora somos familia oficialmente, - declaró Hiram con rotundidad.

Después de que el sol se hubiera puesto, Sam y Puck se subieron al improvisado escenario que estaba al lado de la pista de baile y que había sido puesto ahí para la ocasión. Puck se puso al lado de Mike con su guitarra y sonrió en dirección a las chicas.

- ¿Podríamos, por favor, pedir a Quinn y Rachel Fabray que salieran a la pista para su primer baile como mujer y mujer? – dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás para enchufar su guitarra al amplificador.

Quinn se levantó y tomó la mano de Rachel guiándola a la pista. Quinn envolvió la cintura de Rachel con los brazos, abrazándola fuerte. Rachel sonrió y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su mujer, y la atrajo para darle un beso. Para cuando se hubieron separado, la música empezó a sonar, y todo el mundo las rodearon para verlas bailar. Puck se acercó al micro y empezó a cantar.

_ (Puck)_

_Quizás sea una intuición_

_Pero hay cosas que no me planteo_

_Como que en tus ojos_

_Veo mi futuro en un instante_

_Y ahí va_

_Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo_

_Sé que sonará más que _

_A una locura, pero yo lo creo_

_(Puck and Sam)_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te traje de mis sueños a la vida_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida._

Con esto, Quinn bajó la cabeza para reclamar un beso de su mujer, con una sonrisa extendiéndosele por la cara por poder finalmente llamar su mujer a Rachel. Mirando alrededor, hizo gestos para que todos se les unieran en la pista. Sin necesidad de más instrucciones, Santana cogió a Brittany por la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, seguidas por Tina y Mike, Rory y Sugar, y Mercedes y Joe, que había sustituido a Sam, que estaba cantando. Will se levantó y le dio las manos a Emma, ella se agarró a ellas y él la llevó a la pista. Pronto, las chicas estaban rodeadas de la gente a la que querían.

_ (Sam)_

_No hay rima o razón_

_Sólo este sentimiento de plenitud_

_Y en tus ojos_

_He visto las piezas que faltaban_

_Que estaba buscando_

_Creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa_

_Sé que sonará más que _

_A una locura, pero yo lo creo_

_(Sam and Puck)_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te traje de mis sueños a la vida_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida._

_ (Puck)_

_Mil ángeles bailan a tu alrededor_

_Yo estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado_

_ (Puck and Sam)_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te traje de mis sueños a la vida_

_Sabía que te quería antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida._

Su primer baile había sido perfecto. La canción perfecta, el lugar perfecto justo bajo las estrellas, y la compañía perfecta. El resto de la noche, los gleeks celebraron con un DJ e incluso se permitieron un poco de karaoke, después de lo cual tanto Quinn como Rachel se retiraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo. La noche terminó con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que había sido organizado por nada más y nada menos que Sue Sylvester en persona, para la sorpresa de todos, excepto de Kurt, que lo achacó a las hormonas de su embarazo de locura. Una vez los fuegos artificiales terminaron, Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a las chicas y se pusieron delante de ellas.

- Vale, vuestra limusina está en la entrada, y vuestra maleta está en el coche, así que estáis preparadas, - dijo Leroy sonriendo a una confusa Rachel.

- ¿Preparadas? ¿Preparadas para qué? – preguntó ella.

Quinn se giró hacia su mujer y le echó una sonrisa torcida mientras agarraba la mano de Rachel sonriendo cuando el brillo de los diamantes de los anillos de pedida y de boda de Rachel le llamaron la atención.

- He reservado una suite en el hotel Hilton, en Columbus, - anunció Quinn, y su sonrisa creció incluso más cuando vio la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de Rachel.

- Quinn, - respondió Rachel en un suspiro asombrado.

Levantando la mano, Quinn acarició la mejilla de su mujer y la besó:

- Te lo dije, quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti, - susurró la rubia contra los labios de la diva, sabiendo que los Berry estaban apenas a medio metro de distancia.

Una vez Rachel se había recuperado de la sorpresa, se despidieron de sus invitados que estaban de pie en la entrada para decirles adiós, y saltaron al interior de la limusina para dirigirse a Columbus, con los brazos envolviendo a la otra durante el viaje entero. Cada poco se robaban un beso y se susurraban palabras dulces, pero no podían negar el hecho de que estaban un poco nerviosas por la noche que se avecinaba. Quinn sabía que esta era una gran noche para Rachel, y la diva sabía que después de esta noche, ella sería diferente, pero estaba nerviosa de que finalmente fuera a entregarse a la mujer a la que amaba. Y eso sobrepasaba a todos los nervios.

Las chicas estaban tan entrelazadas la una en la otra que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que el conductor de la limusina abrió la puerta de entrada del hotel. Después de que el botones recogiera su maleta, Quinn caminó hacia la recepción para registrarse y recoger la llave.

- Aquí tiene, señora Fabray, esperamos que disfrute su estancia. Para cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, no dude en llamar, - dijo el animado recepcionista entregándole la tarjeta a Quinn, que sonrió de vuelta y que se volvió hacia Rachel para entrelazar sus dedos y caminar hacia el ascensor.

Al momento de que Rachel apretara el botón, las puertas se abrieron y las dos chicas entraron. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Quinn llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios para dar un beso a la mano de su mujer. Una vez llegaron al piso, encontraron su habitación y Quinn deslizó la llave por el lector y abrió la puerta antes de levantar a Rachel en volandas.

- Quinn, qué haces, bájame antes de que te hagas daño, - chilló ella sorprendida

Quinn se rio por la respuesta de Rachel:

- Eh, Rach, no te lo tomes a mal, pero mi bolsa del gimnasio pesa más que tú y se te está olvidando de que fui Cheerio durante tres años, estoy en forma como la puñetera Mujer Biónica, - dijo ella empujando a Rachel arriba y abajo para enfatizar.

El movimiento le sacó una risita a la diva, se inclinó y presionó un beso en los labios de su mujer. Mientras se besaban, Quinn entró en la habitación, y cuando se separaron, Rachel estaba otra vez sin palabras. La habitación entera estaba iluminada con velas, la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa rojos y rosas, y una música suave sonaba por los altavoces de un iPod en su base de conexión. Era el iPod de Quinn el que estaba ahí.

- Kurt y Blaine se escabuyeron después de nuestro primer baile, condujeron para organizar esto. Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente especial para ti, - dijo Quinn viendo a Rachel pasar las manos sobre los pétalos de rosa.

La diva se volvió, lágrimas de alegría intentando salir a la superficie. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Quinn y sonrió inclinándose para besarla. Antes de conectar sus labios, miró hacia arriba con los ojos llenos de deseo:

- Es perfecto, - susurró antes de finalmente cerrar el espacio y de capturar el labio inferior de Quinn entre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Rachel se quitó el abrigo y dejó que cayera al suelo. Tomando la mano de Quinn, la llevó a su pecho y la puso sobre su corazón, sonriendo:

- Estoy lista, - dijo.

Quinn disfrutó de la sensación del latido del corazón de Rachel bajo su mano antes de mirarla a esos ojos castaños que hacían que se enamorara un poco más cada vez que estaba los suficientemente cerca para posar la mirada en ellos, y en esos ojos encontró el coraje para proceder.

- Te quiero, - dijo ella quitándose su abrigo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Rachel, encontró la cremallera en la parte de atrás de su vestido y lentamente la abrió hasta llegar al final, justo debajo del arco de la espalda de Rachel, dio un paso atrás y puso las manos en los hombros de la diva, y suavemente bajó los tirantes por sus brazos y miró cómo caía el vestido al suelo junto a las ropas que ya estaban allí. Mirando a su mujer de arriba abajo, admiró la visión que tenía ante ella: la curva del pecho y las caderas de Rachel y el conjunto de ropa interior que su mujer había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, que hacía que se le volviera la boca agua. Tomó la cara de Rachel en la palma de sus manos:

- Eres preciosa, - dejó escapar en una voz baja y ronca, besando apasionadamente a su mujer, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Rachel le pidió entrar, lo cual ella permitió al instante.

Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por el control, Rachel pasó las manos por el cuerpo de Quinn, tocando y explorando. Poniendo las manos detrás del cuello de Quinn, desató las tiras del cuello halter del vestido de verano de su mujer y lentamente lo deslizó por su piel pálida hasta que llegó al suelo y se juntó con la pila de ropa. Mientras el beso se profundizaba, Quinn deslizó las manos por la espalda de su mujer y desabrochó el sujetador, a lo que Rachel colaboró encogiéndose. La rubia miró hacia abajo al pecho de su mujer, hambrienta. Dándose cuenta del destello de los ojos de Quinn, Rachel tomó las manos de Quinn y los llevó hasta su pecho. Con el beneplácito de su mujer, Quinn empezó a masajear el pecho a la vez que volvía a besar a la diva, quien estaba trabajando para quitar el sujetador de Quinn y devolver sus atenciones.

Sintiendo sus piernas temblar de anticipación, Quinn tanteó detrás de Rachel para quitar la cubierta de la cama. Poniendo una mano en la parte baja de Rachel y sujetando la parte trasera de su cabeza con la otra, la rubia inclinó a las dos hacia la cama. Rompiendo su intensa sesión de besos, las dos chicas se pusieron cómodas en la cama. Quinn se reclinó sobre Rachel, poniendo los brazos en los lados de Rachel para elevarse, la sensación de su pecho desnudo presionado contra el de ella sólo aumentaba su creciente excitación. Rachel gimió por la sensación de sus braguitas húmedas frotándose cuando sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás.

Quinn besó la mandíbula de Rachel antes de moverse a su cuello y de mordisquear el punto del pulso de la diva, mordiendo la zona y después calmándola con la lengua. Sus besos continuaron sus viaje por el cuerpo de Rachel, besando sus clavículas y por el valle de su pecho antes de por fin tomar un pezón en la boca, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo. Los gemidos que escapaban de Rachel la animaban, y se encargó rápidamente de quitarse su mojada ropa interior antes de volverse otra vez para mirar a su mujer e inclinarse a por un beso, su mano derecha viajando hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Rachel hasta el filo de su ropa interior, tirando de él ligeramente.

Rachel reaccionó a la sensación levantando las caderas de la cama para que Quinn pudiera deslizarlas, tirándolas a un lado con el resto de sus ropas. Ambas chicas gimieron por la sensación de sus húmedos centros juntándose por primera vez. Después de frotar las caderas para aumentar su excitación, Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos:

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó.

Rachel se incorporó y tomó la mejilla de Quinn:

- Estoy lista, - respondió y la besó brevemente, mientras que Quinn se recolocaba entre las piernas de su mujer.

Poniendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los pliegues húmedos, exhalando agitadamente al sentir que su propia excitación se multiplicaba por diez.

Lentamente, bajó su dedo hacia la entrada de Rachel y la rodeó por un momento, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos castaños, esperaba para que su mujer le dijera que continuara. Respirando agitadamente una última vez, la diva asintió, y con esto, Quinn lentamente introdujo su dedo dentro, hasta que encontró cierta resistencia. Mirando hacia arriba a Rachel, vio que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados fuerte y que sus labios se tensaban en una línea fina. Quinn bombeó adentro y afuera lentamente antes de sacar el completamente el dedo y acariciar el clítoris de su mujer. Entonces, cuando Rachel estaba medio relajada, empezó a empujar con dos dedos más y más profundamente en el cerrado canal de su mujer. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que encontró la misma resistencia, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, atravesó la barrera.

- ¡Au! – chilló Rachel sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se rompía, con una sensación de dolor inundándola por la intrusión.

Sintiendo que Rachel se tensaba, Quinn envolvió su brazo alrededor de su mujer, con el rubor por todo su cuerpo desnudo, y capturó sus labios en un beso abrasador, disfrutando de cada jadeo, de cada gemido. Sintiendo una humedad en su mejilla, rompió el beso para ver lágrimas en la cara de Rachel. Inclinándose besó todas y cada una de ellas para quitarlas antes de reclamar los labios de la diva y de después hundir la cara en el recodo del cuello de Rachel y de abrazarla fuerte.

- Shhh, ya está, ya está, - susurró besando el lateral del cuello de la chica.

Cuando Rachel se relajó contra ella, empezó a bombear con los dedos adentro y afuera, lentamente al principio, pero cuando Rachel empezó a ajustarse y a estirarse, empezó a hacerlo más deprisa, sus corazones acelerándose, batiendo contra el pecho de la otra. Un sudor resbaladizo cubrió sus pieles mientras Quinn y Rachel movían las caderas al ritmo de los empujones de la rubia. Rachel sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su estómago que lentamente empezaba a intensificarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba gritando el nombre de su mujer, con el orgasmo atravesando su cuerpo. Quinn la abrazó fuerte y sacó los dedos lentamente, esperando a que Rachel bajara de las alturas.

Cuando los ojos de Rachel finalmente se abrieron, encontró la mirada de esos preciosos ojos avellanados fija en ella desde arriba, con una expresión de cariño. Rodeó el cuello de su mujer con la mano y la empujó para besarla intensamente.

- Te quiero, - susurró, y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa:

- Yo también te quiero, - respondió.

Quitándose de su posición encima de su mujer, Quinn rodó sobre su costado y se recostó contra las almohadas, acogiendo a su mujer contra ella. La diva descansó la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de la rubia y echó las sábanas por encima de sus cuerpos desnudos para mantenerse calientes.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Quinn besando la cabeza de su mujer.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa:

- Estoy más que bien. Ha sido increíble. Me has hecho sentir segura y cómoda. Era todo lo que podía desear, - dijo la diva con una expresión soñadora en la cara.

- Bien, estoy contenta y te agradezco que hayas dejado que yo sea la que compartiera esto contigo. Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, - dijo Quinn jugando con la mano de Rachel.

- El mío también, - respondió su mujer juntando sus labios antes de ponerse cómodas y permitir que el sueño se las llevara.

Poniendo final a lo que había sido un día perfecto.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche, Quinn empezó a revolverse en la cama, estirando el brazo hacia su mujer, encontró la sensación fría de las sábanas bajo su mano. Abriendo los ojos, Quinn miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía a excepción de ella. Sentándose en la cama rápidamente, tiró de las sábanas para cubrir su figura desnuda.

- Rach, - llamó mientras se arrastraba hasta el filo de la cama y se levantaba.

Envolviendo las sábanas con fuerza alrededor de ella y anudándolas, minó hacia el baño y se dio cuenta de la luz que se colaba por el resquicio de la puerta. Moviéndose hacia la habitación, llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Empujándola para que se abriera, miró hacia el suelo, y en ese momento su corazón dejó de latir.

- Oh, Dios mío, - salió de su boca mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la habitación y se tiraba sobre sus rodillas junto a su inconsciente mujer. – Rach, Rach, vamos cariño, despierta, - dijo sacudiendo suavemente a su mujer y dándole golpecitos en la mejilla.

Cuando giró la cabeza de Rachel, vio la sangre que goteaba de su boca y entonces el pánico empezó a llevársela. Se levantó y se apresuró al teléfono que estaba junto a la cama y marcó a la recepción:

- Hola, necesito una ambulancia, mi mujer acaba de desmayarse, - dijo con la respiración agitada, con el corazón latiendo irregularmente.

Cuando oyó que el recepcionista confirmaba que habían llamado a los paramédicos, corrió hacia su bolsa y se puso algo de ropa y después cubrió a su mujer con la sábana, sabiendo que iba contra el protocolo de emergencias el mover a alguien que estaba inconsciente.

Corriendo hacia el baño, puso la sábana alrededor de Rachel y después se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y la cogió suavemente del suelo para ponerla en su regazo. Acariciando la mejilla de Rachel, rezó en silencio porque todo fuera bien y pasó la mano arriba y debajo del brazo desnudo de Rachel para intentar generar algo de calor y de sentir que estaba ayudando de alguna forma. Inclinándose, besó a su mujer en la sien y las lágrimas empezaron a caérsele.

- Vamos, Rach, despierta, - suplicó.

El suave sonido de un jadeo amortiguado escapó de los labios de la diva antes de volverse silenciosos por completo de nuevo. Lo único que se podía oír eran los ahogados sollozos de Quinn.


	13. Capítulo 11

A/N: Después de otro largo (lo sé) periodo de espera, aquí esta el capítulo 11. Es mucho más corto que el anterior (menos mal).

¡Suerte!

* * *

El ruido de los enfermeros y médicos apresurándose a su alrededor, de las ruedas de las camillas de hospital rechinando contra el suelo y el apabullante olor de la lejía y del desinfectante médico eran algo distante para Quinn, quien estaba sentada en la fría silla de plástico de la sala de espera de las emergencias, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Había bloqueado el ajetreo que se producía alrededor de ella y se encontraba perdida en pensamientos de cómo todo había salido horriblemente mal. A penas unas horas antes, ella y Rachel estaban celebrando su matrimonio junto a sus amigos más cercanos y sus familiares, y haciendo el amor por primera vez. Ahora, estaba sentada sola en un hospital, en otra ciudad, esperando que alguien viniera para decirle si su mujer estaba bien o no, o incluso si estaba viva.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensaba Quinn mientras apoyaba los codos contra las rodillas y se pasaba los dedos por su pelo desgreñado, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Se suponía que esto no iba a ir así. Se suponía que tenían un par de días para disfrutar de su felicidad de recién casadas antes de que Rachel empezara la siguiente ronda de radio y quimio, y después se suponía que se irían a Yale para poder empezar el siguiente capítulo de sus vidas.

Quinn había pasado los días anteriores a la boda soñando despierta sobre cómo sería su futuro. Había hecho planes para cuando Rachel estuviera mejor de los lugares a los que viajarían, como Europa, las dos siempre habían querido ir allí y visitar sitios como Roma, Barcelona e Irlanda. Rachel había estado en Irlanda cuando era niña con sus padres y quería regresar con Quinn para poder enseñarle todos los lugares que recordaba. Esto hacía que Quinn sintiera una calidez en el pecho, el saber que Rachel quería compartirlo todo con ella, incluyendo partes de su infancia que significaban tanto.

Pero había mucho más que sólo viajes y tachar elementos de la lista de pendientes que Quinn había imaginado. Había mucho más, pero cada vez que Rachel tenía complicaciones, o volvía a casa de la quimio débil o dolorosamente enferma, Quinn se preguntaba si estaría planeando un futuro que quizás nunca ocurriera. Y ese único pensamiento asustaba y hacía daño a Quinn en la misma proporción, porque cada vez que se paraba más de un momento a pensarlo, se sentía como si estuviera abandonando a Rachel, y eso era algo que había prometido que _nunca_ haría. Era muy difícil sentarse constantemente al margen viendo a la persona a quien más quería en el mundo sufrir cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmar ese dolor o hacerla sentir mejor.

Antes de que pudiera atormentarse más pensando en lo desesperada que se sentía, el sonido de la apertura de las puertas automáticas de la sala de espera de emergencias llamó su atención, y cuando miró hacia arriba, le alivió ver a Hiram y a Leroy apresurándose por las puertas seguidos de cerca por Santana y Kurt. Levantándose de la silla, corrió hacia ellos y fue inmediatamente envuelta en los brazos de los dos Berry mientras sus amigos se mantenían un paso atrás, observando mientras esperaban a que Quinn se separara del abrazo y los saludara, sabiendo que ella necesitaba ese consuelo en el momento.

- Gracias a Dios que habéis venido, - salió la voz amortiguada de Quinn desde el pecho de Leroy antes de que se separara y los mirara con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

- Nos pusimos en camino en el momento en que nos llamaste. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Hiram ajustándose las gafas.

Quinn se secó una lágrima de la mejilla con la manga de su camisa a cuadros escoceses:

- N-no lo sé. Me desperté y ella no estaba junto a mí. Cuando vi la luz en el cuarto de baño me levantó y miré dentro, y ella estaba allí, tirada en el suelo. No-no se d-despertaba, - Quinn tartamudeó en la última frase mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de caer violentamente en el llanto al inundar su mente la imagen de su mujer inconsciente.

- Quinn, lo siento mucho. Debería haber dicho algo antes cuando estaba ayudando a Rachel a prepararse. No se la veía bien del todo, - dijo Kurt con la manos sobre la boca, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Quinn se irguió un poco y frunció el ceño, con los fulminando con los ojos al chico:

- ¿Qué? – dijo con un tono frío.

Santana se acercó a Kurt y puso una mano en su brazo, si él tenía el coraje de hablar, la latina sabía que ella también debería hacerlo.

- No, Kurt y yo deberíamos haber dicho algo. Rachel estaba un poco pachucha en la sala del coro cuando la graduación, y lo ocultó cuando tú te acercaste, - dijo Santana mirando a Quinn. – Se lo dije cuando fui a ayudarla con el catéter y me dijo que no se había sentido muy bien los últimos días, pero que no quería que te preocuparas hasta después de la boda. Dijo que iba a ir al médico al día siguiente, - explicó la latina en una voz llena de culpabilidad.

Todos los ojos estaban posados en ella, pero la mirada de Quinn era fiera y casi animal.

Rachel había dicho una vez que Quinn le recordaba a un león, no por su pelo rebelde a la hora de levantarse, aunque eso influía, sino por su manera de lidiar con las emociones y la gente que la rodeaba. Como un león, Quinn se sentía cómoda en el papel de líder de la manada, protegía fieramente a sus allegados y sus relaciones con la gente, y lucharía con uñas y dientes para evitar que nadie o nada los amenazara, especialmente a Rachel. La familia era importante para Quinn, y sentía que era su tarea el cuidar de Rachel y proveer para ella; y por esto Rachel le había dicho a Quinn que sabía que cuando un día tuvieran sus propios cachorros, estos serían los niños más protegidos y cuidados, porque Quinn haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Y justo como Rachel había descrito, Quinn estaba entrando ahora en el modo ataque, porque su familia, su manada, había sido amenazada, y que Dios ayudara a cualquiera que se encontrara en el extremo receptor de un ataque de Quinn Fabray, porque tenían pocas esperanzas de salir ilesos. Santana se estremeció visiblemente bajo la mirada intensa de la rubia, y se aceró un poco más a Kurt.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que vosotros sabíais que algo iba mal y no dijisteis NADA!? – gruñó Quinn en un tono bajo pero duro, consciente de que había gente alrededor de ellos. - ¿Qué dejasteis que Rachel pasara por lo de la boda sabiendo que su cuerpo está débil y que no puede lidiar con el estrés? Tiene cáncer, por amor de Dios, - exclamó la rubia con las lágrimas cayendo ahora libremente de sus ojos.

Leroy dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos en los hombros de Quinn, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Quinn, sé que estás enfadada y asustada, pero independientemente de lo que Kurt o Santana o incluso Hiram y yo pudiéramos haber hecho, sabes que si Rachel estaba empeñada en casarse, ni Dios la hubiera podido parar, - dijo tratando de calmar el fiero temperamento de la chica. – Concentrémonos en Rachel por ahora, y ya veremos lo demás cuando sepamos cómo está.

Justo cuando Leroy había pronunciado la última frase, un médico entró rápidamente por las puertas dobles por las que Rachel había desaparecido rodando hacía horas. Él vestía una bata azul oscura, y tenía una mascarilla colgando del cuello. Quinn se acercó al hombre y él miró a ella y a todos los demás, cuestionante:

- ¿Son la familia de Rachel Berry? – preguntó.

Quinn asintió:

- Es Fabray, Rachel Fabray. Sí, lo somos, - dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos e irguiéndose un poco.

El hombre miró hacia Quinn:

- ¿Puedo preguntar la naturaleza de su relación con la señora Fabray? – dijo él con tono profesional.

- Es mi mujer, - escupió Quinn. No pretendía sonar brusca, pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia y sólo quería respuestas.

El médico asintió y le hizo gestos para que se sentara:

- Su mujer colapsó debido a una acumulación de fluido en su pulmón. Sé que es algo que ya ha pasado y en la situación de su mujer es bastante común. Considerando el corto periodo de tiempo que pasó desde el último episodio de Rachel y el estrés al que su cuerpo ha estado sometido últimamente, diría que esto ha ocurrido debido a la falta de tiempo de curación apropiado, - explicó él. – Los pulmones de Rachel muestran señales de que todavía estaban luchando contra los últimos coletazos de una infección pulmonar. De todas formas, los pulmones de Rachel estaban sometidos a mucha presión y había una gran cantidad de líquido en ambos pulmones, - dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como si lo hiciera parecer más serio.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, intentado asimilarlo:

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Está bien? – preguntó, girándose por complete en su asiento para mirar al hombre, abrazándose a sí misma, con miedo a las malas noticias.

- Está estable. Hemos tenido que insertar quirúrgicamente un tubo en el pecho para drenar el fluido de sus pulmones, pero tendremos que mantener el tubo durante unos días para volver a quitárselo mediante cirugía. Pero después de eso, debería sentirse bien, - dijo él con una sonrisa a penas advertible.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que por primera vez en horas podía respirar de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó esperanzada.

No quería pasar otro minuto alejada de su mujer. El medico asintió y le dijo que tomara el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y que Rachel estaba en la habitación 347.

Sin ni siquiera mirar de refilón a sus amigos y familia, Quinn le dio las gracias al médico y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón del tercer piso y esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Quinn prácticamente corrió por el pasillo buscando la habitación 347 antes de que sus ojos finalmente cayeran sobre los números de la habitación. Se paró, respiró hondo, agitada y dejó salir el aire, y entonces caminó silenciosamente por la puerta.

Su mirada cayó inmediatamente sobre su frágil mujer, que estaba tumbada en la cama; el pitido del monitor de corazón y el ruido de la máquina de oxígeno que empujaba el aire por la máscara que cubría la nariz y la boca de Rachel eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación, aparte del rápido latido del corazón de Quinn. Dando pasos vacilantes hacia la cama, dio la vuelta por el extremo inferior y tiró de la silla de plástico para acercarla a la cama, eligiendo sentarse tan lejos del tubo que estaba a la izquierda de Rachel como pudiera por miedo a tirar de él o moverlo. Estiró la mano para tomar las de su mujer, esperando que Rachel sintiera la calidez y la conexión entre ellas incluso mientras estaba dormida. Quinn quería que ella supiera que estaba allí.

- Sabes, la verdad es que necesito que dejes de asustarme de esta forma. Me estás haciendo envejecer más deprisa de lo que me gustaría, - dijo Quinn a través de una risita.

Llevó la mano de Rachel a sus labios y puso un beso en ella, sujetándola cerca de su pecho mientras de inclinaba más cerca de la cama:

- Rach, te quiero muchísimo y tengo muchos planes para el futuro, para _nuestro_ futuro. Pero necesito que estés a mi lado para que ese futuro ocurra, - consiguió decir Quinn a través de su respiración agitada mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – Estaba pensando que, cuando nos hayamos graduado de la universidad, podríamos hacer ese viaje a Europa y hacer una parada larga en Irlanda. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ir allí conmigo? Podríamos hacerlo. Y después, podríamos volver y empezar nuestras carreras, empezar a construir nuestra vida juntas de verdad, ¿sabes? – dijo Quinn más como una declaración que como una pregunta. – Quizás, cuando estemos establecidas, podamos comenzar una familia, y tener una mini diva correteando por la casa, - Quinn se rio, la idea de una mini Rachel dando sus perfectos shows de diva por ahí hacía que su corazón planeara. – Yo quiero eso Rach. Lo quiero contigo. Quiero una niñita que se parezca justo a ti, con tu pelo y esos preciosos ojos castaños. Y quiero que tenga tu coraje y tu pasión. Tu gran corazón. No puedo esperar para verte ser madre, porque sé en mi corazón que tú serías la mejor de las madres, y yo estaría muy muy orgullosa de poder criar a mis hijos contigo, - las lágrimas caían ahora mientras Quinn se imaginaba su futuro, con mini Fabrays corriendo por el jardín de atrás a la luz del sol, mientras Quinn estaba detrás de Rachel, con los brazos alrededor de la barriga hinchada de embarazada de su mujer, notando cómo su próxima ronda de felicidad daba patada mientras miraban a sus otros niños jugar. Era un futuro que Quinn quería tanto que haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Levantándose, Quinn se acercó más a la cama y tomó la parte visible de la mejilla de Rachel, que estaba bajo la máscara de oxígeno, y se inclinó hacia delante, besando la frente de su mujer.

- Te quiero mucho, Rach, - susurró de nuevo junto a la mejilla de su mujer, antes de besarla de nuevo y volver a sentarse.

Con la mano de su mujer sujeta de nuevo, Quinn se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos y cerrar los ojos, con las visiones del futuro flotando por su mente mientras el cansancio se la llevaba finalmente a la tierra de los sueños, sin que la mano con la que sujetaba la de Rachel flaqueara.


End file.
